The Next World Tournament
by Anime the Fallen Angel
Summary: -COMPLETED- New Tournament. New Rules. New Teams. Old Enemies. How will the Bladebreakers fare in a new tournament rife with competition, love and danger?
1. Team Blade Breakers Tournament

Anime: Hey!! Arigatou Gozaimasu for opening up my story! If I get five, yes FIVE reviews (nice, constructive or otherwise), I will include the next instalment. Please review!!! I already wrote the next instalment anyways!  
  
Anya: You're telling me!!! I'm exhausted just sitting here and watching you type!!!!  
  
**Anime sticks her tongue out at Anya**  
  
Anime: Quiet you! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't exist!  
  
Anya: True, but I roam freely in your mind anyway. So if you think about it, I am actually a manifestation of a part of you...  
  
Anime: Shut up with the philosophy gobble-de-gook and give the disclaimer.  
  
Anya: *Sigh* Fine! Anime does NOT own Beyblade, so don't sue!  
  
**Anime clears her throat.**  
  
Anya: Oh fine! She does however have some credit for me and any other new face you see in later instalments!  
  
Anime: That's more like it.  
  
**Anya plants dynamite in Anime's pants when she's not looking.**  
  
P.S. Italics are thoughts ********** are breaks in the story to a different scene. ___________________________________________________________  
"I'M LATE!"  
  
Tyson ran into the Seaside Dome, yelling. He crashed through the door of the competitors' room. He panted as he looked around the room. Everyone waved and shouted at their hero; the World Champion. Grinning, Tyson moved through the crowd to a small group in the corner. Max, Kai and Ray, along with Mr Dickinson, were smiling at Tyson.  
  
"Finally, Mr Big-shot has made it at last." Kai smirked.  
  
Tyson grinned embarrassed. Mr Dickinson stood up. "You're just in time, Tyson; your block is starting in five minutes." "Five minutes?"  
  
Tyson ran back out again, towards the arena. His former team mates smiled sheepishly at their late friend. Looking up at the big TV screen on the wall, they watched the tournament begin.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe it. Do you think Tyson will win this round?" Ray commented. "He'd better; it won't be the same without him." Max replied. "It won't be same without any of us." Kai finished.  
  
********  
  
"Welcome folks, to the Seaside Dome. I'm Brrrad Best alongside with my comrade-in-arms, AJ Topper!" "Thanks, Brad, and this tournament is a special one at that. This time last year, the tournament was held to decide the members of the Blade Breakers, and now, that has carried on to this year!" "There are twice as many competitors this year, AJ, so now there are eight rounds to move through." "And here's the first round, Block A, and look who's made it to the dish!" "Here comes the current World Champion, TYSON GRANGER!"  
  
Tyson waved at the crowds, grinning happily that he made it to the dish. He eyed his competition. No problem, he thought, I can mow through these guys like a razor sharp harvester cutting the spring harvest. The kids readied their Blades, ready to launch. DJ Jazzman stood on his platform and counted down.  
  
"Competitors, are you ready? 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!"  
  
Tyson released his blade and knocked the first five blades out of the dish. They looked surprised at this quick knockout. Tyson cheered Dragoon on. One by one, blades flew out of the dish. Soon, Tyson was the only one spinning.  
  
"AND THE WINNER IS TYSON!"  
  
*******  
  
The other former Blade Breakers cheered when Tyson walked back into the back room. He sat on the bench and grinned.  
  
"Heh heh, I'm gonna make it into this year's team for sure! No way am I gonna let the Blade Breakers be separated."  
  
A familiar face walked through the door. Andrew slapped Tyson across the back in greeting.  
  
"That was great Tyson!" Tyson grinned. "Are you competing too, Andrew?" "Yeah, totally!" "Don't count on winning, though; the original Blade Breakers are sticking together!" Max called out.  
  
*******  
  
Max, Ray and Kai got through their matches easily. Andrew and two other competitors, Carlos, Kai's old lackey from the Blade Sharks and Susan, an aspiring rookie, walked in a few minutes later, having won their respective blocks. They sat on the benches, celebrating their early wins.  
  
"I'm ssooo stoked! You guys were awesome!" Max cried. "What can we say, we're good!" Susan agreed. Kai interrupted them. "Quiet, Block H is about to begin."  
  
They watched the match begin. Ten blades hit the dish. Only nine were smashing each other. One lone purple and white blade was spinning at the bottom of the dish.  
  
"What's this? Looks like someone doesn't want to get their hands dirty!"  
  
In the back room, Kai and the others agreed with DJ Jazzman.  
  
Suddenly, the purple blade zoomed around the dish. Within two seconds, every single blade in the dish had been knocked out. Only the purple and white blade remained. The crowd in the backroom were stunned.  
  
"Th...that was fast!" Tyson stuttered. "You're telling me, who's the blader?" Ray said.  
  
In the stadium, DJ Jazzman and every other person watching watched the blade spin out of the dish into its owner's hand, which wore dark fingerless gloves. The blader looked like a teenager, a similar age as the Blade Breakers, with a long trench coat and a hat that shadowed his face. The coat was zipped up, so no-one saw what he wore underneath. DJ Jazzman checked a clipboard for the competitor before announcing him.  
  
"And the winner of Block H is MYSTERY A!"  
  
*******  
  
The seven other bladers in the back room applauded the other winner as he walked through the door. Tyson walked up to him, holding out a hand.  
  
"Hey, you were great out there!"  
  
Mystery A just looked at Tyson, his face in shadow, and walked away. Grabbing a chair, he sat legs and arms folded, in a corner. The others looked at him. "He really is a mystery..." Kenny quipped. "No, he's just plain old rude." Dizzi commented. Before the others could comment, an announcement sounded through the air.  
  
"I think we have given the earlier bladders a long enough rest. Will the winners of Blocks A and B, Tyson and Andrew, please enter the arena!"  
  
Soon after their match, Max went up against Susan, and Ray against Carlos. Tyson, Max and Ray slapped their hands together in celebration. "Three down, one more Blade Breaker to go!" They glanced at Kai.  
  
"Don't let us down, Cap'n", Tyson encouraged. Kai smirked at them. "Hey, have I ever let you down?" "Well, there was that Demolition Boys incident..."  
  
Dizzi didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before Kenny slammed his laptop shut. He looked up apologetically at Kai. "Don't listen to Dizzi, Kai, you can do it!"  
  
Kai smiled and turned to face Mystery A, who hadn't moved from his corner. DJ Jazzman called out.  
  
"Will Kai, winner of Block G, and Mystery A of Block H, please enter the arena!"  
  
Mystery A stood from his chair and brushed past Kai, swiftly moving out of the room and towards the arena. Kai followed close behind. The crowd cheered when the two bladers entered the arena. Kai held out a hand to Mystery A. "May the best man win." Mystery A ignored this and walked to the dish. Kai frowned at Mystery A's rudeness, but followed him to the dish.  
  
"Okay, ladies and germs, now's the time to find our next Blade Breaker. Let's unveil the dish!" Jazzman announced.  
  
The floor moved and a dish appeared. In the middle was an old temple, with cliffs and miniature cherry blossom trees growing around the temple and on the cliffs. The crowd cheered.  
  
"Wow, looks like Kai and Mystery A have a real treat in their hands for this best of three matches. The dish is a replica of the ancient city of Kyoto," Brad Best mused. "You're right Brad, Kai and Mystery A has to try and weave their way around the trees, the temple and try not to get too mangled if they fall off the cliffs!"  
  
Kai and Mystery A stood opposite each other, their blades and launchers at the ready. DJ Jazzman began the countdown.  
  
"3, 2, 1; LET IT RIP!" "LET IT RIP!" Kai shouted, releasing his blade.  
  
Mystery A released his blade at the same time. Kai's blade landed in front of the temple, Mystery A's on the edge of a cliff. Dranzer came out immediately, and the blade and Dranzer started towards Mystery A's blade. His blade was still spinning on the cliff edge.  
  
"You have no chance! Why don't you just come off your cliff and face me?"  
  
Mystery A just stayed there. Dranzer came up at full speed towards Mystery A's purple and white blade. Suddenly, something flashed under his hat before Mystery A looked up and shouted.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
The blade sped off the cliff. Dranzer had only just managed not to follow him down the cliff. Kai and everyone else were surprised.  
  
"WHOA! Mystery A looks like he slipped off the cliff!" AJ Topper shouted. "This could be the end of the first round before it even started!"  
  
However, the blade touched down perfectly on a lower cliff. Kai was surprised at this exact manoeuvre. "What the?" Mystery A smiled. "What's a matter, Kai? Too quick for you!?"  
  
Kai looked up at Mystery A. That guy reminds me of someone, Kai thought. The purple blade sped up the cliff. Dranzer went round the cliff and faced Mystery A's blade. Dranzer headed straight for the blade on a head-on collision. Mystery A's blade moved to one side. Dranzer recovered and came back for another try. No matter how much Kai tried, Mystery A's blade always dodged him. He gritted his teeth.  
  
"Hey, Mystery A, stop playing around and face me!" Kai shouted. "Why? Too quick for ol' Dranzer? Fine then, if that's what you want; Draphiel, GO!"  
  
A cold wind suddenly whipped around. Mystery A's blade bit glowed a bright white and red, and a bit beast emerged. It was a white woman, outlined in red, with a winged helmet that covered her head and long flowing hair and large wings on her arms, with long curved nails on her hands. Kai and everyone else were surprised at this sudden turn of events. The Draphiel blade headed straight for Dranzer. Before they collided, Kai snapped out of his surprise and called out to Dranzer.  
  
"Look out!"  
  
Dranzer moved out of the way from Draphiel. "FIRE ARROW!"  
  
Dranzer launched into the air with the help of a bump in the dish and released a jet of fire.  
  
"Draphiel!"  
  
The purple blade flew out of the dish. Kai sighed. The crowd cheered at Kai's victory. Kai looked at Mystery A. Picking up his blade, Mystery A looked up at Kai. Mystery A was smiling, almost like he was laughing to himself. Mystery A stood up, and readied his blade to take Kai on in the next round.  
  
"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!"  
  
The two bladers released their blades. Kai shouted at Mystery A. "Might as well give up now, Mystery A! Your bit beast isn't as strong as Dranzer!" "That still doesn't mean that it gives you an upper hand." Mystery A smiled and looked up. The light flashed on a pair of white goggles that Kai realised Mystery A was wearing. He couldn't make out the colour of his eyes from the lens. Mystery A smiled. Lifting his arms over his head, he called out to Draphiel.  
  
"HARPIES ICE HURRICANE!"  
  
Draphiel came out of her bit and lifted her arms over her head. Suddenly, she started spinning rapidly, whipping a cold hurricane around her, ice crystals forming in the wind. Before Kai could do anything, Dranzer was knocked out of the dish. The audience, and Kai, were stunned. In the backroom, the Blade Breakers sat up.  
  
"NO WAY!" Tyson shouted. "That was...that was really fast!" Max stuttered. "Not to mention strong." Ray added. "My analysis confirms that although in terms of strength and offence, Mystery A doesn't match Kai, but he's faster than Kai, giving him an edge."  
  
"WOW AJ, that was some attack made by Mystery A!" "You're telling me Brad, Kai looks like he doesn't know whether he's coming or going!"  
  
In the arena, Kai looked at Mystery A. He was smiling again, looking a lot more pleased this time. "I gave you the first round, Kai, and used that victory of yours to analyse your technique", Mystery A said, "And now, get ready for the match of your life!"  
  
Kai frowned nervously and Mystery A smiled. This kid's no amateur, Kai thought. If I'm not careful, I won't make it into the Blade Breakers this year! 


	2. The Brand New Blade Breakers

Anime: Yay!! Second fic up!!  
  
***Anya snaps out of her stupor***  
  
Anya: What? already?  
  
Anime: What d'you mean, Already!? It's taken a long time for even ONE person to review this!  
  
Anya: .............  
  
****Anime growls**** ___________________________________________________________  
  
Episode 2: The Brand New Blade Breakers  
  
In the Seaside Dome, the crowd was cheering. They were enjoying the current match being played out.  
  
"This match is really hotting up now, right AJ?" "Too right, Brad. Although the two competitors are tied at one a piece in this best of three round, Mystery A has really proven himself to be one serious blader!" "I can't wait to see how this plays out!"  
  
Kai stood nervously, looking at Mystery A, who was still smiling behind his goggles and under his hat. DJ Jazzman called out to the two bladers. "It's now time to find our new Blade Breaker! Blades at the ready, 3, 2, 1, let it rip!"  
  
Kai and Mystery A released their blades. Kai stayed as far from Mystery A as possible. This guy is really good and fast, I'm gonna have to tread carefully Kai thought. Mystery A's blade caught up to Kai's. Sparks flew when the two blades connected. Kai gritted his teeth, determined not to give up yet. His Dranzer blade attempted to move away to get a shot in, but Mystery A's Draphiel blade kept in too close a range. Kai growled in frustration. Mystery A sensed this frustration.  
  
"Hey, Kai, what's a matter? One of the greatest bladers in the world can't figure his way out of this one?"  
  
Kai scowled even more, confused. Why can't I concentrate, he thought, looking at Mystery A. What is it about that kid that's confusing me; something's not right. Kai clenched his fists, trying to clear his head. Mystery A gave out a small laugh. Kai's Dranzer blade started to crumble under Mystery A's attack. What am I gonna do?  
  
"KAI!"  
  
Spinning around, Kai saw Tyson, Max and Ray running towards the dish.  
  
"Kai!" Tyson called again, stopping at the side of the dish behind Kai, "Don't give up, man, we're behind ya!" "Don't forget, you ARE one of the best bladers in the whole world!" Max shouted. "Show that guy what you're made of; show that guy that you're a Blade Breaker!" Ray shouted.  
  
Kai looked at his friends. Something in his mind clicked. He smiled and turned to face Mystery A, who was standing at his end of the dish, arms folded and smile on his face. "Feeling better, Kai? Ready to make me work for a place in the team?" he called out to Kai. Kai smiled. "You're right, except for the place in the team! I am a Blade Breaker, and as a Blade Breaker, I'm gonna beat you!"  
  
Dranzer's bit started glowing. Immediately, Dranzer emerged and started attacking Draphiel, who had also emerged. Dranzer released his 'Fire Arrow', whilst Draphiel used her 'Harpies Ice Hurricane'. The two blades knocked each other to opposite ends of the dish. Neither blades nor bit beasts were ready to give up. They rushed towards each other at full speed. They smashed through the miniature trees towards each other. They jumped off opposite cliffs and crashed in mid air. A tornado of ice and fire and steam raged in the dish. Mystery A and Kai covered their eyes. The crowd and the Blade Breakers watched the havoc, waiting for the outcome.  
  
The dust settled. Kai and Mystery A looked up. Their blades were falling straight down, spinning.  
  
"Draphiel!" Mystery A shouted. "Dranzer!" Kai called to his bit beast.  
  
The first blade fell outside of the dish, the other one landed inside the dish a few seconds later. Mystery A and Kai just stood, rooted to their spots. Mystery A was the first to move. He bent down and picked up his blade. Tyson, Ray and Max ran up to Kai. They jumped on him, cheering.  
  
"Kai! You did it; you beat him!" "Wow Kai, you had us scared for a minute!" "That was so awesome!" Kai looked at his friends and smiled. "Told you I wouldn't let you down. All for one and one for all, right?"  
  
The four smiled and celebrated with the crowd. Mystery A stood up and walked away. "You were good". Mystery A stopped in his tracks. He turned and looked at Kai, who reached his hand out to shake hands with him. Mystery A looked at Kai and his out stretched hand. Kai smiled but Mystery A just looked at him. "Guess the best man did win."  
  
Before Mystery A could turn away, Mr Dickinson stopped him. "Hang on, young man, there's a bit more to this tournament than meets the eye." Mr Dickinson walked up to DJ Jazzman and nodded. Jazzman nodded back and returned to his microphone.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the BBA chairman, Mr Dickinson would like to make an announcement!"  
  
Handing his microphone to Mr Dickinson, DJ Jazzman stood back and let Mr Dickinson speak.  
  
"Greetings everyone. I would like to announce on behalf of the BBA a new rule", Mr Dickinson began. "There will now be a new game play open for teams; known as the Team Survival Battle. This involves four team members to go against the opposite teams other four at the same time in the same dish, one after another. This new game play has been made official only yesterday, and will be available as an alternative to the best of three final match between teams."  
  
Tyson, Max, Ray and Kai all looked at Mr Dickinson. "That sounds like a complicated game rule." Tyson commented. "Yeah, but why does he want us to stay", a voice piped up.  
  
Looking behind them, the Blade Breakers saw Susan, Andrew, Carlos and Mystery A still there.  
  
"More information about this new game play will be made clear in the first tournament in China. However, for this new rule, I ask our newly rejoined Blade Breakers to find a fifth member out of the four semi finalists to accompany them on their round the world tour."  
  
The Blade Breakers all looked a little stunned and looked at each other.  
  
*******  
  
"A fifth member?" "How are we going to chose one without the other three feeling sore?" "And how are we going to get one who won't let us down?"  
  
In the backroom, the Blade Breakers sat around a table, trying to figure out who to choose as their fifth member. The Chief and Dizzi were busy at work in the corner.  
  
"I've uploaded the stats of all four bladers from their matches in this tournament, and I must say, you guys are spoilt for choice," Kenny commented. "It's as hard to choose from these guys as it is for Tyson to decide whether sleeping is better than eating," Dizzi added.  
  
The team frowned as they went through the four bladers; their stats and their personalities. Max suddenly stood up, grinning. "Hey guys, I've thought of something!"  
  
*******  
  
"The Blade Breakers have decided!" DJ Jazzman announced. "A sudden death match between the semi finalists and Max Tate will decide who will be the fifth Blade Breaker!"  
  
"This is a great plan to decide the next member, wouldn't you agree Brad!" "Simple, but effective, like my commentaries!" "I wouldn't be so sure..."  
  
Max stood on one side of the dish, waving and smiling to the crowd. The other four bladers were on the other side, also waving, except for Mystery A.  
  
"Whoever manages to last the longest in the dish or even win against Max will be the fifth Blade Breaker. Bladers are you ready!? 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!!"  
  
The five blades landed in the dish. Max grinned.  
  
"Draciel, You know what to do!"  
  
Carlos was first. His blade headed straight for Max's. The two blades connected and sparks flew. Carlos wasn't strong enough. The blade flew straight out of the dish. Andrew and Susan decided to try and double team against Max. Draciel still over powered them, and the two blades stopped spinning.  
  
"Carlos lasted three seconds; Andrew and Susan, six seconds each! How long will Mystery A stay in the dish!?" DJ Jazzman shouted.  
  
"Three down, one more to go, do you think Mystery A will last any longer, AJ?" "Well, looking at Max's game play today, he's stoked! Mystery A will have a job trying break through that defence of his."  
  
Max smiled at the opposite blade. "Hey, Mystery A, why don't you start coming at me?" "Well, I suppose that would be an idea. DRAPHIEL, GO!"  
  
The two blades connected, and the bit beasts emerged from the bits.  
  
"Draciel, you can do it!" "Draphiel, don't give out!"  
  
"Mystery A has broken the seven second barrier! He's lasted the longest!"  
  
Mystery A smiled at DJ Jazzman's announcement. "Well, that's phase one over with." Max looked at Mystery A. "What d'you mean?" "I just wanted stay past seven seconds in the dish before phase two. Draphiel, NOW!"  
  
His purple blade moved away from Max's Draciel. Before anyone knew what was happening, Draphiel rushed at super speed to Draciel. Max felt a breeze brush past his cheek and heard a crash behind him. Looking back, he saw his team-mates on the floor staring at the wall behind them, the wall having a new, huge crack that came from a centre. He didn't want to believe it, but his blade was in the centre of the crack, still smoking from the match. Max looked back at Mystery A, who had his arms folded and was smiling behind his shining goggles and hat.  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!! MYSTERY A IS THE NEW BLADE BREAKER!!! MYSTERY A WON!!!"  
  
The crowd cheered at DJ Jazzman's announcement. The Blade Breakers handed Max his Draciel blade and went to congratulate Mystery A. Mr Dickinson was already next to him, shaking hands.  
  
"You were so cool!" Max cried. "Yeah, I had to admit, you're one cool dude, Mystery A!" Tyson agreed.  
  
Mystery A stood in front of the Blade Breakers. "Can I just correct you on that, Tyson?"  
  
"What d'you mean?" "Officially, I'm not a 'cool dude'."  
  
Mystery A pulled off his hat and pulled down his goggles. Chin-length, spiky purple hair fell out of the hat and the removal of the goggles revealed silvery grey eyes that sparkled. Mystery A smiled at everyone's shock.  
  
"I would be a cool dudette!" "You.you're a girl?!" Tyson stammered.  
  
She laughed at the surprise on everyone's faces. Kai smiled, knowingly. That's why I was confused when I battled him. He was actually a she! Mr Dickinson recovered from his shock, and chuckled.  
  
"My my, that was a surprise. May I ask what's your real name, young lady?" "Anya", she replied, smiling.  
  
The Blade Breakers gathered around Anya, surprised but happy to have her in the team. Anya smiled happily, and shook hands with them all. They looked at Kai.  
  
"If we're gonna be the Blade Breakers, we need our old captain. Kai, will you be our captain again?" Tyson asked. "I wouldn't argue with you there, Tyson", Kai replied, smiling. "But I hope that means you'll train when we need to and when I say."  
  
Tyson fell over, anime style. They all laughed. Kai was just smiling but glanced at Anya, who was also smiling. Anya...I still can't figure you out...  
  
___________________________________________________________ Anya: HAH! Bet that surprised you! I'm a Blade Breaker!!!  
  
Anime: *ignores Anya* Yay! I told you Kai would never leave!  
  
Anya: *fuming* Yeah, but there was no way I wasn't going to make it either!  
  
Anime: Anyway, here are the review mentions I had promised! Anya, pass me the reviews.  
  
::Anya throws computer at Anime::  
  
Anime: GAH! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ L.W. (Lone Wolf)-- I have no idea what'll happen if he doesn't, but keep reading, would I ever deny myself or other Kai fans his presence? *fends off the hoards with a whip screaming 'back, back, you animals, he's mine!'*  
  
annoying college guy-- Thanks a lot! And here's the next chappie, you can stop bothering me now!  
  
Mizu-Tenshi-- Thanks! Like I said, why would I do such a thing? Just keep reading though, I can't ruin it this way.  
  
Rin-- You're welcome, and THANK YOU for reviewing mine. ::grabs Kai back and runs off::  
  
Kai luva: I guess I don't have to tell you now, eh? Mystery A was Anya in disguise. You're right, the bit beast was a clue I suppose, but if you think about it, Dizzi, Kenny's bit beast, is a girl...so you can't judge a blader by its bit beast... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Anya: *sees Anime running off with Kai* Hey, Come Back, Anime! 


	3. Dark Prophesies

Anime: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Anya: Anime, Anime! Sorry folks, give me a minute! ***Anya gets some lighted dynamite and puts them into Anime's back pocket. A huge explosion rocks the room***  
  
Anime: snzzt? ...................zzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Anya: Trying to wake this girl up is like trying to wake Tyson up on a weekend!!! Anyway, Beyblade doesn't belong to Anime, but I do belong to her and any other new characters you see! ***Throws Anime out of the window into an icy puddle***  
  
Anime: GAH!!! That's cold!!!!!! ___________________________________________________________  
  
Episode 3: Dark Prophecies  
  
"I'M LATE!!!"  
  
Tyson ran into the airport, flashing his passport at the customs officer. Panting, he stopped in the waiting room. The other Blade Breakers and Mr Dickinson were there already. Kai smirked and threw his duffel bag behind him.  
  
"Nothing's changed. You're still late." "Where's Anya?" Tyson asked. "She's already boarded the plane, we must get on board, too", Mr Dickinson replied.  
  
The air stewardess showed the guys to their seats. Anya was already sitting cross-legged next to a window, reading a magazine. She was wearing a tight black t-shirt that was just showing her stomach and tight black cycling shorts. She had a long, thin, pale blue sleeveless jacket with the matching belt hanging loosely at the sides and a big brown floppy cap on her head. The goggles she wore during the selection tournament were around her neck and she wore white socks and red wrist guards; black trainers with red toes and tops with white tongues and angel wings at the top instead of shoelaces were on her feet. A small white scarf tied around her neck completed her outfit. Her hair was tied in a half ponytail behind her head.  
  
She looked up from her magazine towards the guys. "Finally, I thought the pilot was going to leave you guys behind!"  
  
Tyson pulled a face at Anya before they sat down. The flight didn't take very long. The Blade Breakers stepped out into the Chinese sun. Ray stretched, happy to be back in his home country. A girl walked towards them. She was Chinese, with dark blue hair, which was in bangs and around her face. Her hair was in two buns, held by yellow beads. Her yellow ribbon went under her bangs and ended in a knot at the side of her head. She wore a short red Chinese dress lined with yellow ribbons. Her collar held a bell and a ribbon. She had white shorts under the dress and red Chinese shoes. Yellow beads were around her wrist. She had pale brown eyes. She held her hand out to them. Max seemed to blush, but no one noticed.  
  
"Welcome to China. I'm Kathy." "Hi. Who are you?" Ray asked. "Ray, don't you recognise me?" "Huh?" "It's me. Kathy; Gary's cousin!" "No way!" "Yes way!" "But you were....were...." "What?" "Short and chubby....." "WHAT!"  
  
"In a good way!"  
  
The other four Blade Breakers plus Kenny watched this exchange. Max stepped up behind Ray. "Why don't you introduce us, Ray?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, guys, this is Kathy. Kathy, these are the Blade Breakers and Mr Dickinson."  
  
Max jumped in and shook hands with Kathy. Kathy ignored Max's blushing face and looked at the others.  
  
"Lee asked me to come down and meet you. I'm to escort you down back to the village." "How come?" Ray asked. "I'll explain on the way. Gary and Mariah are waiting in the bus."  
  
**********  
  
Anya sat at the front of the bus next to Mr Dickinson, Kai, Tyson and Gary a few seats behind her and the others on the other side of the bus. Kathy was sitting across from Anya, with Max next to her. Mariah explained what was happening in town recently.  
  
"There's a blade group going around, calling themselves the Dark Ninjas. They've been destroying other kids' blades in town. They've even attacked bladers in broad daylight!"  
  
Ray frowned. "That's bad. So, what's being done about it?" Kathy shook her head. "Not much. You see, no one actually knows who the Dark Ninjas are."  
  
Kathy glanced at Anya, who was reading a book on China. "Hey, what's your name anyway?" "Anya." "Hey Anya. Bet you're nervous about the up coming tournament in a couple of day, huh?"  
  
Anya put her book down. "Not really. Actually, I'm quite confident the Blade Breakers will go all the way again this year."  
  
Tyson cheered from behind them, waving his bag of crisps in the air. "You tell 'em Anya! The Blade Breakers aren't going to roll over for anyone!"  
  
Gary let out a huge burp, having finished a bag of pork buns. He eyed the packet of crisps in Tyson's hand with relish. Tyson yelled when Gary suddenly tackled him for the bag. The team laughed. Max looked back at Kathy.  
  
"Uh, Kathy, so are you in the tournament, too?" "Of course! I am the fifth White Tiger!" "Yeah, I'm tired of being the lone girl in the team. I need some healthy competition, too!" Mariah laughed.  
  
Ray smiled at Mariah's comment. Max sat back, thinking. A White Tiger, huh. Well, maybe if I beat her in the tournament, she'll notice me....  
  
*********  
  
Lee and Kevin came out to greet the bus. Ray and Lee shook hands and spoke to each other as the others came out of the bus. Anya stepped off last, taking in her surroundings. The White Tiger village was quaint, and Anya could feel the mountains' serenity around her. She looked over her shoulder when the bus pulled away. She frowned. Tyson called to her.  
  
"HEY, Anya! C'mon, what's up!?" "Nothing!"  
  
Anya ran to join her team. The group sat in Lee's house, eating some dinner. Anya, Kai and Ray expertly handled the chopsticks, whereas Kenny and Max were having trouble hanging on to anything; Max trying to get Kathy to teach him how to use them. Tyson on the other hand, abandoned cutlery all together. Anya looked at Lee.  
  
"Have the Dark Ninjas tried to wreak your blades?" "No. Luckily, we haven't been targeted as of yet."  
  
A crash from outside caught the group's attention. Lee ran outside. He looked around and noticed a smashed pot next to the door. The others came behind him.  
  
"We'll have to be extra cautious tonight. I think we have unwanted visitors."  
  
*********  
  
Anya waved goodnight to the guys before she went to bed. Tyson stopped her.  
  
"Hey, aren't you staying in the same room as us?" "Hey, I'm the only girl here. I'm entitled to my own room!" "You're a Blade Breaker, so you stick to the other Blade Breakers!"  
  
Tyson and Anya tried to stare each other out. Ray came in between the two.  
  
"C'mon guys, don't argue. Howabout we just put up a screen between your bed and ours, Anya? That way, you'll be separated from us guys, but still be in the same room." "Yeah, with those Dark Ninjas the White Tigers told us about, it might just be a good idea that we aren't separated," Kenny added.  
  
Anya sighed. "Fine, just don't come jumping to my side."  
  
The team settled down for the night. Anya suddenly sat up, looking out of the window. She frowned. Grabbing her Draphiel blade and launcher from under her pillow, she slowly walked to the window. Looking outside, she saw nothing but a couple of trees and the other houses. She was about to go back to bed when she heard a shout from the other room.  
  
"Kenny?"  
  
Anya ran out of the room before the others got up. She skidded into the side room Kenny was working in. He was on the floor, clutching his laptop, his papers and blade parts scattered around him. He stared, open mouthed out of the window. Anya looked out. A person shaped shadow was there, holding a launcher. He noticed Anya and ran. Anya helped Kenny get up.  
  
"Kenny, what's the matter?" "That guy, he just appeared out of nowhere! I looked up from my laptop and there he was!"  
  
Anya let go of Kenny and ran outside, her blade and launcher at the ready. A snap of a twig caught her attention and she ran. She soon found the intruder, trying to climb over a wall. This guy is so stupid Anya thought, put a hand over her face; I mean, there is a sizable gap just under him! Deciding to give him a helping hand, she released Draphiel and hit her target. The shadowy figure yelped and tried to rub his butt, but that caused him to fall on the ground. He turned and faced Anya, a launcher and blade already at the ready. Even though he wore what looked like a ninja mask, Anya could see he had a blonde fringe, at least, with dark brown eyes. Anya picked Draphiel up and looked at the intruder.  
  
"I have a feeling you're a Dark Ninja, right?" "You should go with your feelings more often, they seem to be right," was the gruff reply.  
  
Anya loaded Draphiel into her launcher. "I challenge you to a match!" The Dark Ninja laughed. "You!? A girly in her pyjamas!?"  
  
Anya looked down at her pyjamas. She didn't see anything wrong with them. True, standing in the back of a farmhouse in a set of pale blue pyjamas with black ribbon lining the edges and one yellow star on the end of her short sleeves and long pyjama bottoms didn't make for a threatening sight, but hey, it was HIS fault for dragging me out of bed!  
  
"3, 2, 1, BATTLE BLADE!!!!"  
  
They launched their blades. Draphiel and the other blade smashed into each other. Anya and the Dark Ninja cheered their blades on, but Anya was the better blader. With a burst of strength and speed, Anya knocked the other blade over the wall. Anya smiled and cheered. The Dark Ninja's face went white, but he snarled at Anya before running away. Anya picked up her blade and faced the other Blade breakers behind her.  
  
"Who said girls can't take care of themselves?"  
  
Kai walked and stood level of Anya, looking at the direction the Dark Ninja was running.  
  
"I wouldn't celebrate just yet, Anya. I have a feeling we'll see him and his team at the tournament." ___________________________________________________________  
  
Anime: I guess you'll be wondering why the third chappie is already up. Well, I just felt like off loading it. Still, I wouldn't mind five reviews before the fourth chappie...  
  
Anya: Yeah, I wanna kick that guy's butt again, literally!  
  
Anime: Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading this, now, REVIEW!!! 


	4. The First Round

Anime: Hey peeps!!!! Chapter four here!!! Please Please Please review!! I need more reviews!!! I think this one is the least interesting, but I ran out steam.  
  
Anya: Really? You seem to have a never ending supply.  
  
Anime: Anyway, please, any opinions you have, just send them in!  
  
Anya: You have to; she's driving me crazy with her whining!!!!!!!  
  
Anime: Anyway, Beyblade does not belong to me; otherwise Anya would've never existed!  
  
Anya: Hey!!!  
  
Anime: Face the facts, hon, you know it's true! Oh, and all OCs are mine!!! ___________________________________________________________  
  
Episode 4: The first battle  
  
Ray opened his eyes. The sun was pouring through the open window. Pushing the covers aside he smiled at the beds. Kai's bed was empty and made already, but the other three beds next to him gave out some of the loudest snoring in China. After he put his shirt on, he looked behind the screen. Anya's bed was made and empty, too. He heard some scraping outside. Stepping into the morning sun, he saw Kai already training with Dranzer. Kai turned and greeted Ray.  
  
"Are Tyson and the others up yet? I said we'd start training again." "Tyson, Max and the Chief are still sleeping. I think Anya's up." "I know, she left a note; she's gone into the mountains to train early this morning." "Well, at least someone's taking your training rule seriously."  
  
A noise on Ray's right distracted them. Mariah came from around the corner, smiling at Ray.  
  
"Morning!" "Morning, Mariah!"  
  
Kathy was right behind her. Before anyone could say anything, Max came out of the house and smiled at Kathy.  
  
"Morning, Kathy! You up for a friendly match this morning?" "I try not to battle another blader before a tournament; it gives away my game plan." Kathy smiled at Max.  
  
Oh I don't mind as long as you keep smiling at me like that Max thought. Ray, Max, Mariah and Kathy left Kai with his training, and decided to walk around for a bit.  
  
"So, where's the rest of your team?" Kathy asked. "Oh, Tyson is still sleeping and the Chief was just about ready to get out of bed when I left." Max jumped in. "And Anya?" Mariah asked. "Kai said she went up into the mountains to train."  
  
Mariah ran a little ahead of the other three and faced them.  
  
"Hey, how about we go find Anya? It can't be easy for her to be the only girl in an original all guy team!" "Yeah, I actually wouldn't mind getting to know her a bit more", Ray agreed.  
  
The group decided to climb a mountain. It took them all morning, but they followed a path of rocks full of holes, which were suspiciously blade shaped. They soon found Anya. She was on the tallest mountain, shouting commands at Draphiel. Ray pulled Max over the side.  
  
"Hey, Anya! What're you up to?" Max called.  
  
Anya turned around to see the four people climb over the cliff. Draphiel flew back into her outstretched hand when she wasn't looking. She smiled at them.  
  
"Hey guys, not much, just training." "Really?" Mariah asked. "Looks more like you were planning to rearrange the mountains." Kathy added with a smile.  
  
Anya smiled with them. "Listen, I'm done up here, how about we go back to the village?" "Great".  
  
Anya jumped down the other side of the cliff, and jumped on the different rocks back to the bottom. Kathy and Mariah followed behind her. Ray was about to go, when he noticed Max's pale face.  
  
"You coming or not, Max?" "We're not going down that way are we?" "There isn't a road this high, you're gonna have to jump down like me and the girls." "Figures."  
  
********  
  
Back in the village, Kathy had just applied the last of the bandages on Max's arm. Max was moaning in pain, but smiling at the fact Kathy was being his nurse. Tyson and Ray were standing behind him.  
  
"Hey Max, that was quite a tumble you took, sure none of those brain cells fell out?" Tyson grinned. "Come off it, Tyson, besides it wasn't that high. A foot or so, that's all", Ray said. "Tell that to my head." Max replied.  
  
Kathy sat back and smiled at Max. "All done! Next time, just get Ray to carry you on his back, rather than try and jump like us if you can't".  
  
Kathy didn't notice when she left, but Max was blushing a deep red, looking depressed. Ray and Tyson noticed this. "Hey, Ray, I think Maxxy has a crush on Kathy."  
  
Tyson had a pillow thrown on his face. Max was smiling, but soon his smile fell. He looked down at his bandages.  
  
"She thinks I'm a dork for trying to jump it down, doesn't she?" "No way. Kathy isn't like that", Ray tried to cheer Max up. "Of course she does! Man, how am I gonna prove to her I'm not a wimp?"  
  
Tyson pulled the pillow off his face and hugged it. "Maybe if you play your best in the tournament, she'll think you're the best." "You think that'll work?" "I don't know."  
  
************  
  
The next morning arrived. Max's injuries didn't turn out to be so bad, and most of his bandages came off. The team scoped the competition when they arrived back at the China Tower. Kai faced his team before entering the tower.  
  
"Okay guys. I know we may have won this time last year, but there'll be better bladers this year, so I hope you have trained hard for it." Tyson frowned. "Hey, no problem, Kai. C'mon don't be a spoilsport." "I'm serious, Tyson. If we want to try and make it twice in a row, we'll have to work for it."  
  
The team waited in their box for the other team. They came out and waved to the crowd. They were all dressed in bright, flowery sarongs and had baskets on their heads. DJ Jazzman climbed to his podium and announced the team.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boy and Girls, Babes and Studs!! Get ready for the first match of this tournament!! It's last year's champs and this years favourites; the Blade Breakers versus newbies, the Field Roamers!"  
  
Kai leaned against the wall of the podium, arms crossed. "Ray, you're up first." Ray smiled and flashed a thumbs up to his leader. "No problem, Kai. The first round is ours."  
  
The Field Roamers looked at Ray approaching the dish, and the tallest of the field roamers (which isn't that very tall), Fahrid, came out to challenge Ray.  
  
"Well AJ, it looks like it's Ray of the Blade Breakers versus Fahrid of the Field Roamers." "That they are, Brad. Ray's stats way overpower Fahrid's, and with his bit beast Driger, Fahrid's blade is gonna be a miniature scratching post."  
  
The floor moved and a dish came into view. It was a wet paddy field, with thin, firm dirt tracks. Ray looked a little nervous with this wet and muddy dish, but Fahrid grinned.  
  
"Looks like the paddy dish is selected for this first of three match. Fahrid is in his element here." "You're certainly right there Brad! Driger will have to watch out and stick to the dirt trails, as there is no way he can move through that mud!"  
  
The two readied their blades. DJ Jazzman made the countdown.  
  
"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIPPPPP!!!"  
  
Ray and Fahrid released their blades. Driger landed on a dirt trail right in the middle of the dish, but Fahrid's brown and cream blade landed in a rice patch.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? That mud's as sticky as flypaper!" Fahrid grinned. "I grew up around paddy fields, and I trained on them. The mud before me parts like the sea before Moses!"  
  
Sure enough, when Fahrid's blade started moving, the water in the field moved away from the blade. Ray gaped at this. "How, how is this possible?"  
  
Fahrid laughed. His team cheered Fahrid on. Fahrid's blade started moving towards Driger. Ray frowned, his pupils becoming thinner and more cat- like.  
  
"Driger! Tiger Claw!" "NOW!" Fahrid shouted.  
  
Suddenly, Fahrid's blade generated a huge wave behind it. Ray and the Blade Breakers gasped. Fahrid grinned as the wave crashed on Driger before the Tiger Claw could do anything.  
  
"AANNNDDDD THE WINNER IS FAHRID!!"  
  
Fahrid smiled and waved at the audience. Ray bent down and picked up his Driger Blade.  
  
"I guess this was just an off day. Don't worry Driger, we'll get better."  
  
Ray walked back to his team. Kai nodded at Ray, as if to say it was alright, even though his face held that all too familiar scowl. Kai didn't even look at the team to decide who will go up next.  
  
"Tyson." "ALRIGHT!"  
  
Tyson ran up to the dish. He readied his launcher for his next opponent, which was Chander. He brought out his black and brown blade.  
  
"BLADERS, AT THE READY! 3, 2, 1, LET IT RRRRIIIIPPPPPPPP!!!!  
  
Both guys released their blades. Tyson landed in a dirt trail, but Chander, like his captain, landed in the mud. Chander grinned.  
  
"I know I'm going to win! Might as well give up now, Champ!" "No way I'm gonna give! Dragoon, Do it!!"  
  
Dragoon rushed at Chander's blade. Chander was ready. He had readied a tidal wave, too. The tidal wave rushed to Tyson's Dragoon blade, but Tyson cheered his blade on. Dragoon ripped through the tidal wave and smashed right into Chander's blade. Chander caught his blade before it hit the ground.  
  
"Heh, you are good!" "One of the best, my friend!"  
  
Tyson grabbed his blade and ran back to his team. Max gave Tyson a high five, but winced in pain when Tyson slapped his sore hand harder than he'd hoped. When Tyson sat down, grinning at the victory, Kai looked at the remaining three. Anya looked up at him. He nodded. Anya got up and walked to the dish.  
  
"AND THE BLADE BREAKERS HAVE SENT OUT NEW MEMBER ANYA!" DJ Jazzman announced.  
  
The Field Roamers sniggered at Anya. One of the girls piped up.  
  
"I'll take her on. She doesn't look that tough!"  
  
"Well AJ, it looks like Anya of the Blade Breakers is the second Blader up. Would she pull one out of the air for her team?" "I say that's a distinct possibility, Brad. Anya's stats are impressive and with her bit beast, Draphiel, she's glowing a real talent." "Kasi of the Field Roamers battles with emotion, and is really confident of her ability." "And with this the Paddy Field Dish, will Anya be able to resist Kasi's automatic upper hand?"  
  
Kasi and Anya readied their launchers, Kasi's blade a pink and white colour.  
  
"3, 2, 1 LET IT RRRIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPP!"  
  
Kasi and Anya yelled when they released their blades. Both blades landed spot on. Kasi grinned knowingly at Anya.  
  
"Might as well give up, girly!!! Fahrid showed your team mate that we are kings and queens of the rice field! What makes you think you won't stick in the mud?"  
  
Now it was Anya's turn to smile. "Oh, what makes you think I'll get stuck?"  
  
Anya raised her arms above her head and snapped her legs together. The guys recognised this move.  
  
"HARPIES ICE HURRICANE!!"  
  
Before Anya had the chance to finish her command, Draphiel emerged from her bit, and raised her arms above her own head and spun quickly. A cold blizzard whipped across the dish. Kasi shivered. Anya didn't seem affected from the chill, but looked right at home. Kasi frowned.  
  
"What's with the wind chill?" "The earth needs water to turn to mud, and what happens to mud if the temperature drops?"  
  
Kasi gasped and looked back into the dish. Sure enough, the mud began freezing. Her own blade was wobbling on the ice, unable to stand strong on the slippery ice.  
  
"NO!" "YES! Do it Draphiel!"  
  
Draphiel raced forward in her signature super speed. Kasi's pink and white blade flew out of the dish and landed in front of her team mates. Draphiel spun back into Anya's open hand. Kasi looked stunned, but then she smiled.  
  
"You were great, kid. Who knows, maybe you might get to the finals."  
  
"AND THE BLADE BREAKRES WIN THIS ROUND!!!!"  
  
The crowd cheered. Kasi waved to Anya and ran back to her team and her blade. Anya smiled to herself as she walked back to the Blade Breakers. The guys cheered Anya when she sat back down, arms and legs folded, her cap forming a shadow over her eyes. Kai threw a glance over the rest of the team. Kai nodded his approval at the team's win.  
  
Tyson jumped up and punched the air.  
  
"ALRIGHT! Guys, we're going all the way. Blade Breakers RULE!!!!  
  
========================================================  
  
Anime: Yeah!! You go, Tyson, Blade Breakers DO RULE!!!  
  
Anya: Hey Anime, you actually weren't bad this time round! I kicked that Kasi's bootie hard!  
  
Anime: Yeah? Well, couldn't let the Blade Breakers lose, could I?  
  
Anya: Hey, I still snatched that win from under her nose! She had no idea what hit her!  
  
Anime: Yeah, yeah, on with the reviews.  
  
::Anya sits in the corner with her Kai, Draphiel and Dranzer plushie collection, steaming:: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rena-You've given me an idea, and thanks! It won't occur too soon, but it will! Please keep reading and reviewing!!!  
  
Angel Goddess -- Thanks for r+r, even though you don't read these kinds of stories! That is one of the greatest compliments anyone can give me!!  
  
Angel Goddess - Lol, k, thanks for r+r mine!  
  
Susan's firen -- lol. I did say I accepted any kind of comments, even flames! (pls don't be insulted every1, I know this person!)  
  
Susan's friend - (I know who this one is as well; not same as above!) Thanks!!  
  
ssykes4000 -- Thanks again (he has an ID now??? NNNNOOOOOO!)  
  
ShadowYami - I'm glad you like Anya! She was a great bit of inspiration. And thanks for the cookie!!!! **cryogenically freezes Kai-cookie and frames him lovingly** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Promises Made

Anime: Yay!!! Chappie five!!! Oh wow, I can't believe it!!  
  
Anya: ................  
  
Anime: What's the matter, Anya?  
  
Anya: Nothing....oh, well you told ShadowYami I was a "great bit of inspiration."  
  
Anime: Oh*is that all??*..................well, on with the story!  
  
Anya: Oh, you scatterbrain! You forgot to say that you didn't own Beyblade!!! And that OCs are yours.  
  
Anime: Oh.....what she said! ___________________________________________________________  
  
Episode 5: Promises Made...  
  
"Galaux, NO!" "Go, Vilelaphant!"  
  
The giant black and blue elephant stomped on Galaux. Mariah gasped when her pink blade flew out of the dish. The attack ring snapped off when it landed. Mariah fell to her knees, close to crying, not at her loss, but the fact that her blade was ruined. Lee ran out to his team mate. The Blade Breakers were in the audience, watching in horror at the White Tigers' loss. DJ Jazzman updated them on the match.  
  
"AND HARK TAKES IT!! THAT MAKES THE DARK NINJAS TWO MATCHES UP!!!"  
  
"No way, how's that possible? I thought the Dark Ninjas shouldn't be allowed to compete!" Max shouted in disbelief. "Yeah, I mean everyone knows they play dirty!" Tyson added. "Poor Mariah..."Ray whispered sadly.  
  
Mariah ran back to the bench, clutching her broken blade. Kathy clenched her fist and stood up.  
  
"Lee, let me try! I won't let the White Tigers' go without at least taking one point!"  
  
Lee looked disheartened. "I don't Kathy. These Dark Ninjas are bad news. They've not only beaten Mariah, but they beat me, too." "But we can't give up! Lee, let me try!"  
  
Lee looked reluctant, but he nodded anyway. Kathy took out her red and yellow blade and ran to the dish. The Dark Ninjas sniggered and pointed at Kathy. One of the more sombre looking guys stood up and walked to the dish. Like the rest of his team, he wore black, with a hood covering his face like a ninja's. From what people could make out, this guy was brown haired, and had even browner eyes.  
  
"IT'S TEAM CAPTAIN MARK OF THE DARK NINJAS VERSUS KATHY OF THE WHITE TIGERS!"  
  
The crowd cheered. They sounded a little disappointed now, because the current match was VERY one-sided and VERY unfair, and because the White Tigers have obviously lost. Max, on the other hand, stood up and shouted for all he was worth for Kathy.  
  
"C'mon, KATHY! You can do it! Beat him!"  
  
The rest of his team, minus Kai and Anya, tried to look like they didn't know him. Kathy on the other hand, turned back and waved at Max. "Thanks Max! I will!"  
  
Mark sniggered. "What's a matter, kid? Getting tips from your boyfriend?" Kathy scowled, and her eyes turned to the trademark White Tiger cat eyes. "The White Tigers may have been beaten for now, but I will make sure we won't go empty handed..."  
  
"BLADERS, AT THE READY!!! THREE, TWO, ONE, LET IT RRRIIIIIPPPPPPPP!!"  
  
Kathy's and Mark's blades smashed into each other. Sparks flew everywhere; the smooth surface of the dish becoming scratched. Kathy clenched her fists, and shouted to her blade.  
  
"Galda!!! Panda Punch!!!"  
  
A red and yellow Giant Panda bear emerged from her blade and roared. Mark didn't miss a beat.  
  
"Vilebra!! Cobra Venom!!"  
  
From Mark's black and green blade came a green and black cobra. It was a big as Galda. Kathy gasped. Galda swiped at Vilebra, but the cobra ducked. Mark taunted Kathy as Vilebra started to curl around Galda. Kathy began to doubt herself. Max frowned, frustrated and sensing Kathy's disbelief. He jumped down from the low balcony and ran to Kathy.  
  
"Kathy!"  
  
Kathy snapped from her frustration. She noticed Max behind her.  
  
"M...Max?" "Kathy, don't give up! I may not know you very well, but I DO know that you won't give up! You're Gary's cousin AND a White Tiger!"  
  
Kathy closed her eyes. Max is right. I am a White Tiger, and a White Tiger never gives up. A smile spread across her face. She opened her eyes and gave Max a thumbs up.  
  
"Thanks, Max!" "Hey, kid, you haven't forgotten about me, have you?" Mark shouted.  
  
Kathy's eyes became cat-like again.  
  
"Galda! Panda Punch!"  
  
Galda roared and pulled Vilebra off herself. Vilebra tried to bite into Galda's arm. Galda grabbed Vilebra before he could do it. Galda then threw Vilebra down and punched it. A bright light emanated from the dish, and Mark's black and green blade flew out of the dish. The crowd cheered. Kathy jumped for joy. Max punched the air, happy for Kathy.  
  
"THE WINNER IS KATHY!!!!"  
  
CRRRR-ACK!!  
  
Kathy stopped her celebration. In the dish, her red and yellow blade was wobbling dangerously, and suddenly, the blade base gave way. The pieces flew across the disk. The Dark Ninjas laughed when Kathy fell to her knees and picked up her blade pieces. Tears ran down her face when she picked up her Galda bit chip.  
  
"Galda...."  
  
Max knelt down besides Kathy and squeezed her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, Kathy. I...I'll help you rebuild your blade, so that it will twice as strong as before."  
  
The Dark Ninjas sneered at Max's consolation. "Yeah, right, but you'll never beat us!"  
  
Max clenched his hands into fists and stood up. "Oh yeah? Well, you and us Blade Breakers are going against each other in the finals! We'll show you guys; you can't push anyone around!!"  
  
The Dark Ninjas laughed. "Yeah, we'll see!" Mark yelled back.  
  
********  
  
It was a recess before the finals. In the backroom, Max handed a red and yellow attack disk to Kathy. She snapped it into place. Holding the new blade up to the light, a broad smile crossed Kathy's face. She threw her arms around Max's neck.  
  
"Thank you, Max! It looks much better than before!"  
  
Max winced as Kathy squeezed a couple of unhealed bruises, but he blushed and smiled at Kathy's happiness.  
  
"Gee, Kathy, you...don't mention it..." "This is the nicest thing anyone could do for me! Thank you!"  
  
Kathy got up and ran out of the room, wanting to show her new blade to her team mates. Max looked after Kathy, a warm, fuzzy feeling spreading in his heart. He thought back to Kathy's match against Mark, and anger welled up there as well. He thought of Kathy's upset face when her blade cracked from the weight of Mark's attack.  
  
"Don't worry, Kathy. I'll take Mark down myself for you."  
  
******* "Well, AJ, what do you think of this up and coming final match?" "I'm stoked for this Brad. You could think of this as a crusade or something, because the Dark Ninjas, the bad dudes of this tournament, are up against the clean but mean Blade Breakers!" "Not only that, but this is where we get to see first hand the BBA's new Team Survival rule come into play!" "I can't wait to see this play out!"  
  
The Blade Breakers and Dark Ninjas went to their boxes. The Dark Bladers huddled together, discussing their team order. Kai gathered the Blade Breakers together.  
  
"Okay guys, I've been told that I was responsible for selecting the order any four of us go in. It works like this; the Dark Ninjas select their first blader, and we send out ours. They blade each other, and when one of them loses, the winner stays on and the loser's team sends out their next blader straight away. This goes on, until one of the teams use up their four bladers. Any questions?" "So it's like the team battle setting on the beat 'em up video game I have back home?" Tyson asked. "Er, I guess so", Ray offered. "What's the team order?" Anya asked, looking up from her usual sitting position. "I think Tyson, followed by you, Anya, then Max and Ray," Kai decided finally.  
  
"TEAMS, YOUR TWO MINUTES ARE UP; WILL YOU SEND OUT YOUR FIRST BLADER?"  
  
The Dark Ninjas sent out a huge ninja to the dish. His outfit looked like it just about fitted his bulky mass. He made Gary look slim. His mask couldn't fit properly over his face, and the Blade Breakers could see he had shoulder length dark blue hair with navy eyes, and a distinctly flat nose. He brought out his blue and black blade; just keeping in with the BBAs maximum regulation weight and size. Tyson smirked.  
  
"No problem!"  
  
Tyson ran to the dish and readied his blade.  
  
"SO FIRST UP IN THIS TEAM BATTLE IS TYSON OF THE BLADE BREAKERS VERSUS HARK OF THE DARK NINJAS!!!"  
  
"What do you think AJ? Will Tyson snatch an early win in this match and carry on to the last round?" "I don't know, Brad, Hark is one mean, not to mention heavy, blader with an equally heavy blade and bit beast, Vileaphant." "You're right there, AJ. Both blader and bit beast really need a diet!" "Not to mention a certain Beyblade commentator." "I have been working out, you know..."  
  
"BLADERS, ARE YOU READY? 3, 2, 1 LET IT...!"  
  
"RIP!" yelled the bladers. They released their blades at the same time. Dragoon and Vileaphant immediately came out of their blades and grabbed each other.  
  
"GO DRAGOON! DON'T GIVE UP! THAT PACKIDERM IS SO HUGE, IT'S PROBABLY SLOW!!" "OH REALLY? VILEAPHANT!! TRUNK SLAM!"  
  
The blue and black elephant wrapped its trunk around Dragoon and started slamming him on the ground. Tyson's Dragoon couldn't break out of the grip. The greyish-white blade rolled to Tyson before he could think of what to do.  
  
"AND THE WINNER IS HARK! BLADE BREAKERS, SEND OUT YOUR SECOND!!"  
  
Anya stood up and walked to the dish. Hark rubbed his hands together, grinning.  
  
"Wow, you're a pretty one alright. Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?"  
  
Anya brushed a strand of hair from her face.  
  
"Wow, can you make that chat-up line anymore original?!"  
  
On DJ Jazzman's command, the two bladers released their blades. The dark blade moved in to smash into Anya's blade.  
  
"WHAT!?" Hark bellowed.  
  
Because Anya's blade was smaller than Hark's, the purple and white blade slipped under the bigger blade's attack ring and dodged the attack. Anya smiled, knowingly.  
  
"What's a matter, Harky? Too big for your boots? Draphiel, NOW!!!"  
  
Draphiel emerged from her bit and sent Hark's blade flying.  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
Hark watched in horror as his blade fell to the ground. He looked back at Anya, who was smiling.  
  
"What's the matter, can't take the taste of your own medicine?"  
  
The crowd cheered. Anya's purple and white blade flew back into her open hand.  
  
"AND ANYA STEALS IT LITERALLY UNDER HARK'S OWN NOSE!!!!!"  
  
Hark walked sheepishly back to his team. Mark, the team captain, just shook his head. The smallest ninja jumped up and ran to the dish. Anya recognised him. The blonde hair, the shifty brown eyes; it was the ninja from the other night.  
  
"Oh, so you came out for more?" "You may have beaten me once, but it was dark, and I underestimated you." "No change there, then", Anya smirked.  
  
The boy glared at Anya, but she didn't flinch. They readied themselves for their match.  
  
"BLADERS, ARE YOU READY? 3, 2 , 1, LET IT RIPPP!"  
  
=========================================================== Anya: Bye the way, Anime, why don't you release Kai from his frozen chocolate chip cookie dough prison?  
  
Anime: Well....I don't want him to get away.  
  
Anya: What do you mean? He can't get away, he's in this fic!  
  
Anime: Oh yeah...well, I'll release him by next chappie!!!  
  
Anya: Why?  
  
Anime: *whispers* I can't remember the code to unlock the cryogenic freezer.... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Angel-Goddess - Thanks for your comments!!! And I will e-mail you update alerts, since you gave me the all clear!!!  
  
Mizu_Tenshi - Easy, don't tell you I'm updating!! Anyway, I've decided to update per five reviews, so maybe that could give you a hand...  
  
Chibi Kai Lover - Well, you've read what happened now! @_~  
  
ShadowYami - Anya: Don't worry! I'll make sure those Ninjas crawl home!!! Anime: Hey! I'm the one who says whether you kick butt or not!  
  
ssykes4000 - Finally!!! Keep up the God work? Yeah...this fic is a message from God everyone!!! @_~ Sorry sykes, making a joke at your expense...  
  
DragonMasterEmerald - I know!! I found this one fic (Digimon + Pokemon crossover) and I thought it was good; but get this, NO ONE REVIEWED IT FOR THREE YEARS!!!! I was the only one! I LOVE Final Fantasy ('cept the movie, that was rubbish.) 


	6. Promises Kept

Anime: *in the corner, messing with a freezer shaped box* Maybe it's this combination.  
  
Anya: Sorry folks; Anime is still trying to work out how to get Kai out of the freezer.  
  
Anime: 4132?.....no; 1142?.........no........ARGH!!!!  
  
Anya: *jumps* what!?  
  
Anime: I realised it's time for the next chapter!!!  
  
Anya: Don't worry, I'll do this, you just get Kai out of there!!! Ok, Anime does not own Beyblade, but does own me and other OCs.  
  
============================================================================ ============================  
  
The two blades smashed into each other. Anya swung her arm forward to cheer her bit beast on. Ark followed suit.  
  
"Draphiel!!!!" "Vileark!!!!"  
  
A black and aqua shark emerged from the ninja's black and aqua blade to confront Draphiel. Draphiel grabbed Vileark's snout before he came any closer. Vileark thrashed violently. Anya saw Draphiel was losing her grip.  
  
"Draphiel!! Get back into your bit!"  
  
Draphiel did as her mistress commanded. Ark sneered at Anya.  
  
"What's the matter? Giving up? Vileark, send that blade flying!!!" "Far from it. Draphiel, evasive manoeuvres!"  
  
Before the shark could snap her blade, it zoomed around and waited at the top of the dish. She'll regret ever putting her blade up there Ark thought, sneering. Vileark turned and went straight for Anya's blade. Anya narrowed her eyes, waiting. Ark didn't notice, but his captain did.  
  
"Ark!! Pull back!!"  
  
Ark didn't hear Mark, but carried on. Draphiel was within grabbing distance. Anya lifted one arm in the air.  
  
"Draphiel, move, NOW!"  
  
Draphiel, with her trademark speed, soon appeared behind Vileark, who had taken her position at the top of the dish. Draphiel pulled back, then with a burst of speed, smashed the black and aqua blade out of the dish. Now it was Anya's turn to sneer.  
  
"AND THE WINNER IS ANYA!!! DARK NINJAS, SEND OUT YOUR THIRD!!!"  
  
Ark walked back to his team, somewhat sheepish. Mark just shook his head and nodded to the tallest member of the team. He had black hair sticking out of his mask and indigo eyes. Anya grabbed her blade and waited for the match to begin. The ninja brought out a black and orange blade.  
  
"Well AJ, looks like the Dark Ninjas have sent out team member Bark to challenge Anya." "That they have, Brad, and with his bit beast Vilefox, they are definitely sneaky with their attacks."  
  
"BLADERS, READY!! 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIIIPPPPPPP!"  
  
Anya and Bark sent out their blades. Anya couldn't help but pull her face into a small smirk.  
  
"Are you going to make me work for my win, or will you be a pushover like the rest of your team?" "Your overconfidence will be your downfall", was all Bark said.  
  
At DJ Jazzman's count, the two released their blades. Anya's blade kept to one end of the dish, whereas Bark's own blade was on the opposite side. Anya watched this blade carefully. Now, which is the best way to kick this guy out of the arena....Anya thought.  
  
"Draphiel; let's finish this quickly!! HARPIES'....." "Vilefox!! Fox Illusionist!!!"  
  
An orange and black fox emerged from Bark's blade. The fox ran towards Anya's blade.  
  
"Draphiel!!!"  
  
Anya's blade moved aside. Anya stopped herself from cheering. Bark's blade had disappeared. The crowd looked around. DJ Jazzman looked confused.  
  
"Err...Look's like Bark's blade has disappeared..."  
  
"Does this mean Bark has lost, AJ?" "I have no idea, Brad, but unless Bark's blade turns up, Anya will win by default."  
  
"What's happening? You're not really gonna make me win THAT easily, are you Ninja Boy?" Anya taunted. "Far from it. VILEFOX, NOW!!!!!"  
  
From just a few millimetres behind Anya's blade, the black and orange blade appeared momentarily before the purple and white blade was knocked out of the arena. Bark sneered. Anya gasped in disbelief, but regained her composure, accepting her defeat. She picked up her blade and walked back to her team. Wordlessly, she sat down in her usual position; arms and legs crossed, her cap overshadowing her eyes. Max stood up and ran to the dish. He looked back and waved at the Blade Breakers.  
  
"Don't worry guys! I'll get this match over and done with!" "Don't get too cocky, kid. I won't be as lenient with you as I was with her", Bark...barked; "You'll be taking your blade home in a small box!" "No problem; my blade travels in a small box anyway!"  
  
"BLADERS, ARE YOU READY!? THREE, TWO, ONE, LET IT RRRIIIIPPPPP!!!!!"  
  
Max and Bark released their blades. Max's blade landed in the middle of the arena. Bark's blade landed on the side. Bark sneered.  
  
"Are you ready, chump? FOX ILLUSIONIST!"  
  
Bark's black and orange blade circled Max's green and blue blade. Bark's blade moved round and round, and suddenly, the blade seemed to split into several images of the blade. Max gasped.  
  
"No way!"  
  
Bark just grinned. "You are going down Blade Breaker! Vilefox!"  
  
The black and orange blade came out and smashed into Max's blade. Bark's blade then went back to the multiple image spin. Again and again, the black and orange blade came out and smashed into Max's blade. Max faltered. This guy is sneaky. How can I beat something I can't find!?  
  
Kai noticed Max's hesitation and looked into the dish. His sharp eyes watched the Dark Ninja's blade. After around five seconds, Kai thought of something. Unsticking himself from his spot on the wall, Kai walked to Max.  
  
"Max." "Huh, Kai?" Max turned noticing his captain behind him. "Focus. The Ninja is giving you all the clues; it doesn't take a sleuth to figure out his strategy." "What do you mean? What clues?" "Focus. Observe what he is doing, don't just see it."  
  
With that Kai walked back to the team shelter and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Aww, did the captain give Max on of his trademark pep talks?" Dizzi gushed. "Shut up, you loud-mouthed piece of scrap metal." "Oohhhh, I'm scared now!" Dizzi retaliated.  
  
Max looked from Kai back to the match. Observe what he does? How do I do that? Max thought. Watching the blade, Max tried to figure out what Kai meant. From Bark's side of the dish, Bark's blade came out of its illusion and smashed into Max's blade. Max's blade was wobbling dangerously now. Bark's onslaught kept coming. From the right, from the left, from behind, then from in front again. Right, left, back, front; right, left, back....  
  
"I GOT IT! Draciel! His blade's coming in for a frontal assault!"  
  
Max's blade regained its spin and moved before the black and orange blade could crash into him. Bark frowned in disbelief.  
  
"What?" "Alright, Draciel! Now from the right!....the left!!!! Now from behind!"  
  
All the time, Max managed to dodge the black and orange blade. Bark grew more and more frustrated. "You stupid bit beast! BEAT HIM!"  
  
"How could you say that about your bit beast? That's plain mean!" "Vilefox is my bit beast. I call him whatever I want!" "If that's what you think, then you'll never win!" "It's worked so far."  
  
Max clenched his fist. He doesn't respect his bit beast; I will prove to him that respect DOES matter.  
  
"GO DRACIEL! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!!" "VILEFOX; YOU BETTER WIN!"  
  
The two blades crashed into each other. Max and Bark searched through the dust for their blades.  
  
"WOW AJ, Neither blader is accepting defeat!" "But one of these bladers will lose; the question is Brad, who will it be?"  
  
The dust settled. The black and orange blade was lying on its side; Max's green and blue blade was on its last spin. Max punched the air when he picked up his blade.  
  
"ALRIGHT, WOO HOO!"  
  
Max threw Bark's blade back to him, smiling good naturedly.  
  
"Hey, Bark! Hope you don't take it too personally!" "Hmph."  
  
When Bark sat down, Mark stood up. He walked to the dish, glaring at Max. Max's smile was still on his face. This is it...Max thought. Kathy, this is for you.... The two bladers readied their launchers.  
  
"BLADERS AT THE READY!! 3, 2, 1......." "LET IT RIP!"  
  
The two blades touch downed in the dish and they crashed right into each other. Sparks flew, but Max noticed something. Green bits of his blade were chipping off.  
  
"WHAT THE!?" "You should always study your opponent's blade before a match, boy."  
  
"No way!" The Chief cried. "Hey, Chief, don't blame me! I wasn't the one who designed it!" Dizzi replied. "Chief, what's up?" Tyson asked. "Mark's blade; the attack ring is made of pure solid titanium, AND sharper than any other regulation blade!" "What?" Tyson cried. "Looks like Max's in trouble, guys...and Anya" Ray announced.  
  
Ray was right. The dish was littered with green blade fragments. Max had already started avoiding Mark. Max clenched his fists, sweat forming on his brow. I won't lose, Max thought, I promised Kathy I'd beat this guy...  
  
"Draciel!"  
  
Draciel's bit chip begun to glow. With a burst of energy, Draciel emerged from his bit. Mark retaliated by summoning Vilebra. The purple tortoise and the green cobra roared and hissed at each other before rushing at each other.  
  
"VILEBRA; COBRA VENOM!" "Draciel!! DON'T GIVE IN!!! METAL BALL DEFENSE!"  
  
Vilebra's fangs were bared, ready to bite into Draciel. Draciel managed to defend against the blow. Max called out to his bit beast.  
  
"Draciel, I know you can do it!"  
  
"Huh?"...Max found the surroundings melting around him. All he saw was a purple glow in from of him. It was familiar...it was Draciel!  
  
"Draciel?" "Max; I thank you for the support you have given me over the past year since you inherited me. I won't let you down..."  
  
Max gasped when his attention returned to the battle. Looking down into the dish, Draciel looked more revived and ready for battle. Draphiel blocked another attempt by Vilebra. Suddenly, the purple turtle swung around. Using his tail, Draciel knocked Vilebra to the other side of the dish. The blade wobbled before coming to a stop when the cobra bit beast returned to its chip. If Mark's mouth wasn't covered by his half mask, he would've gaped.  
  
Max's Draciel blade flew back into his hand. Max's smile spread across his mouth.  
  
"WOO HOO!!!"  
  
Max jumped up and punched the air. "OH YES!" "MAX!"  
  
Tyson and Ray landed on top of Max, cheering. Kenny followed close behind, and Kai stood a little way off. Kai smiled a little.  
  
"Well done Max. I knew you would win." Max looked up at Kai. "Really? How did you know?" Ray smiled and winked at Max. "Well, we know there is a certain someone..." "Yeah. You should've seen your face when Kathy lost..."  
  
"Max?"  
  
Max looked up at the new voice. Kathy stood there, Anya just behind her. "K....Kathy?" Max stuttered, blushing.  
  
Kathy held out her hand to help Max up. Max accepts the hand, blushing a deeper shade of red. Kathy smiled at Max when he stood.  
  
"Max; Anya caught me before my team returned to the village." "Anya?"  
  
Anya stood back from the two and gave Max the thumbs up before leaving. Ray and Kenny got the idea and left with Anya. Only Tyson was nearby. "Huh? Ray, Chief, Anya? Where are you guys going?"  
  
Kai grabbed Tyson by the neck and dragged him away. "GAck! Kh...Kai! ...Y..you're...ack...ch..choking me!"  
  
Max and Kathy sweatdropped, anime-style, before facing each other again.  
  
"Max, Anya told me that you won that match for me..." "Uh...she did?" Max heard himself say. Anya! Man, if you weren't a girl, I'd tackle you to the ground! Max thought. He blushed when he looked Kathy in the eye.  
  
"Well, I gotta go...but if you ever come back to China, maybe we can, you know, hang out and catch a movie or something..." Kathy muttered, staring at her feet. Max couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Uh, SURE! Oh wow, Kathy...I, I don't know what to say!" "Well, how about 'it's a date'?" "You bet!"  
  
The couple linked arms and walked out of the arena. Well, half way there, they ran when they realised how long they had left their teams. Outside, most of the Blade Breakers were already in their bus, and the White Tigers were in theirs. Kai and Lee stood outside the respective buses, waiting for their team mates. Gary leaned out of his window and hollered at Kathy.  
  
"C'mon, cuz! We have to get back to the village! The Elders have invited us to a HUGE Banquet!" "Max, we need to get to the train station. The Russian Tournament is our next stop." Kai called. "And we need to go early to stop by the hospital; Kai's grab on Tyson's neck has practically cut off the oxygen flow to the brain." Ray smiled. "Yeah, he's just not speaking coherently..." Anya commented. "Oh, in that case, no need to stop by the hospital; Tyson's better already!" Dizzi replied.  
  
Max and Kathy smiled at each other. Before they parted ways, Kathy gave Max a peck on the cheek. Max blushed when he sat in the Blade Breaker bus. Kai boarded and they set off.  
  
"Alright!" Max whooped, happily. "Russia, here we come!"  
  
============================================================================ ============================  
  
Anime: ....how about this one.....? *something clicks* ALRIGHT!!!  
  
Anya: What?  
  
*The cryogenic freezer heats up and thaws Kai. He walks out, not too happy and a little dazed.*  
  
Kai: Who are you? And WHY IN GOD'S NAME AM I COVERED IN COOKIE DOUGH!?  
  
Anya: Don't look at me. Anime and ShadowYami is the one responsible!  
  
Anime: Eh heh *sweat drops*, this will take a while...roll the review replies!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mizu-Tenshi - I know! I think they make a cute couple! What does everyone else think?  
  
Achika - ??? Okay, you sound like Max on an extra sugar high after winning a blade match. Well, I guess all I can say is thanks....!  
  
ssykes4000 - ARGH! Noooooooo!  
  
Rena- Hey thanks! And don't worry, I'll bet you come up with something new and exciting that will make you write a great fic!  
  
DragonMasterEmerald - (chappie 3 review) What d'you mean? D'you mean Kai's last quote? Well, isn't that what characters WOULD say? (chappie 4 review) Anya was something I cooked up in my head. She's not a Yami, but I suppose a muse or something... Anya: *walks into the small closet* Or something..... Anime: Hey! I'm meant to be doing reviews! Anya: Kai's still looking for you, and he's not too pleased... Anime: Well, don't tell him you found me! (chappie 5 review) And yeah, Draphiel's attack is like a blizzard, but its ice she throws, not snow (if ppl throw snow at you, you don't exactly go Ow! do you? Ice is harsher.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kai: *opens closet door* "FOUND YOU! Anime: *gack!* 


	7. Memories

Anime: *on the floor, looking pretty beat up* Er....bleh.....wha...?  
  
Anya: I must applaud you Kai. Those were some impressive moves you did.  
  
Kai: Hmph. That was for freezing me...Now, for ShadowYami...*goes off to find ShadowYami and give her a 'seeing to'*  
  
Anya: Oh well, guess that leaves me with the fic again...  
  
============================================================================ ============================  
  
The train pulled into Moscow station. Tyson jumped up from his seat, excited.  
  
"I can't believe we're back in Russia!" "It will be nice to see Tala again. I'm not so sure about the other Demolition Boys though..." Max commented.  
  
Kai slid the cabin door open. He had a new dark blue coat on with the Blade Breaker symbol on the right breast pocket, his duffel swung over his shoulder. He threw the three boys their new coats.  
  
"Let's get going. Ray and Anya are already outside. And Tyson, grab a map when we get off the train."  
  
Tyson made sure his coat was fastened; no way he was going to get a cold like last year! Stepping off the train, the four boys met up with Anya and Ray, who were waiting for them. They left the station. It was only when they were two streets away from the station, did they realise something.  
  
"Uh guys?" Max piped up. "Where is our hotel?"  
  
The group stopped and pondered this for a moment. Kai sighed, annoyed. "Tyson, I thought I told you to get a map from the station." "Uhh...."  
  
The group looked annoyed at Tyson. The Chief opened his laptop and looked at Kai.  
  
"Kai, what's the name of our hotel?" "We're staying at the Odéen Uspekhov Hotel". "Dizzi?" "Sorry, Chief, I can't speak Russian! Might want to ask for directions." "Too bad we can't speak Russian", Max commented.  
  
Anya looked around. She detached from the group and spoke to a woman some way away. The guys looked at each other, confused and walked after Anya.  
  
"Spasiba. Das svidaniya!" Anya said to the woman before turning to the guys.  
  
Tyson, Max and Ray looked surprised; Kai and Kenny looked impressed.  
  
"I didn't know you spoke Russian, Anya!" Tyson commented. "You never asked." was the reply. "The woman said our hotel wasn't very far away from here; c'mon."  
  
The guys followed Anya. Sure enough, within a few minutes, they found their hotel. The group didn't need Anya's Russian, as the receptionist spoke English. When they got to their rooms, Anya claimed one for herself, being 'the only girl in the group.' Tyson hadn't unpacked when he spoke the evitable words.  
  
"I'm hungry! Let's go and get some dinner!"  
  
Anya wisely decided against going down to the restaurant with the guys, since Tyson was already making a beeline for the fake fruit basket in her room. After dinner, and before the restaurant could throw them out for Tyson's gluttony, the boys decided to go for a wander around Moscow and see if anything had changed; namely, if Biovolt and Balkov Abbey were still standing. The boys went to fetch Anya, but all they found in her room was a note:  
  
Sorry boys, Felt like taking a walk around Moscow on my own. Anya  
  
Tyson read the note slowly and commented, "Sounds like someone we know would do." "Yeah, but one difference, Kai's never polite enough to leave a note..." Dizzi piped up.  
  
Kenny ran out of the room, mumbling he needed his coat; avoiding Kai, who looked like he wanted to smash the annoying laptop. The group decided to walk around Moscow and gang up with Anya if they find her.  
  
Purposely heading for Balkov Abbey, the boys observed the now abandoned building. Tyson and the boys glanced back at Kai.  
  
"Hey Kai, you happy to be standing here? We can leave now if you want."  
  
"Do what you want Tyson. That building holds nothing for me. It's just a pile of rocks as far as I'm concerned..." Kai replied, not taking his eyes away from his former training school.  
  
"And thanks to you, we are able to forget about it too."  
  
The Blade Breakers turned around at the sound of a new voice. Tyson grinned.  
  
"Alexander! Tala!"  
  
The two boys walked up to them. Kai nodded simply to the former Abbey boys, and they nodded back.  
  
"We heard you were in Moscow, and we waited here to see if you'd come." Alexander smiled.  
  
"I knew you'd come to make sure this place was shut down, Hiwatari." Tala commented.  
  
Kai just looked away. The boys walked away from the building.  
  
"So how have you been, Alexander? The last time I saw you; the Abbey guards were dragging you away, kicking and screaming." Tyson asked.  
  
"I was kicked out of the Abbey. I stayed in a hostel for awhile. After you guys won the tournament, and the Demolition Boys were in need of a fifth blader, I joined." Alexander said in one breath.  
  
"Which brings me to my first question; do the Blade Breakers have a fifth blader?" Tala asked.  
  
"Yeah, but she's wandered off somewhere." Ray answered.  
  
"She?"  
  
"Yeah, Anya. The only girl in the Blade Breakers!" Max smiled.  
  
"What does she look like?" Tala asked.  
  
"Short hair, silvery eyes, about yay high, most probably wearing a big brown cap and a pair of goggles around her neck."  
  
"I think we've seen her. Near the Abbey, where Tala and I were waiting." Alexander commented. "We didn't get a very good look at her though, but she wore a brown cap and goggles like you said."  
  
"Where did she go?" Tyson asked.  
  
"She left about three minutes before you came."  
  
Tala walked beside Kai. They remained silent, but amicable enough. Tyson had decided he wanted to find the nearest restaurant, even though he had only eaten a few minutes ago. Max and Ray wanted to find some bladers in the area to do some training. Agreeing to meet in the hotel before dark, they went their separate ways, leaving Kai with Tala and Alexander. Alexander stopped smiling for a while before turning to Kai and Tala.  
  
"You guys do remember what day it is today, don't you?" he asked.  
  
Kai and Tala nodded, and they walked the opposite direction.  
  
*********** In a small memorial building on the other side of Moscow, Tala, Kai and Alexander looked at two paintings on the wall. Alexander came forward and placed a wreath of flowers on the floor underneath a smaller of the two portraits.  
  
A plaque was between the pictures on the wall; the engraving announcing  
  
THESE PORTRAITS ARE TO COMMEMORATE THE LATE BALKOV FAMILY. MAY THEIR SOULS REST IN PEACE.  
  
Tala, Kai and Alexander stood before the portraits, sombre expressions on their faces.  
  
"It's been six years now. Do you think she's still alive?" Alexander thought out loud.  
  
"Who knows; but if anyone could survive the world out there, she will." Tala answered simply.  
  
Kai just looked at the portraits, remembering the people's appearances. He closed his eyes and walked out of the building, the two other boys coming after him, having come to do what they wanted to do. Stepping out into the sunlight, they walked away, thinking of the girl in the smaller portrait, wondering if they will ever see her again.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine," Kai voiced. "In fact, I bet she's even joined a Beyblade team and we'll see her again."  
  
The other boys smiled and nodded. It did seem the more likely thing for her to do. The boys walked on, but didn't notice a shadowy figure walk into the memorial building. The figure stopped before the portraits of the Balkov family, interested.  
  
"Where are you hiding my sweet." a raspy voice spoke.  
  
============================================================================ ============================  
  
Anya: *sighs and cracks her knuckles* Gee, I almost feel sorry for you, Anime.*leans back on her chair and sits in her normal neutral position.*  
  
Anime: *muffles through all the bandages* mmph.?  
  
Anya: Well, all this writing.it's a strain on the brain. Where do you get the inspiration?  
  
Anime: *tries to look happy, but too painful*  
  
Kai: *walks in, dusting his hands*.  
  
Anya: Well, the wanderer returns. How did your civil talk with ShadowYami go?  
  
*A groan from another fic and the wail of an ambulance*  
  
Anya: I see.  
  
Kai: She won't be covering anyone in cookie dough anytime soon.  
  
Anya: Oh well, I guess I should do the review replies now.  
  
Mizu_Tenshi - Well, yes, I, Anya, have updated in the place of the incapacitated Anime.  
  
Sskyes4000 - Hmm, well, what do you think of my chapter then.?  
  
ShadowYami - Yes, you have heard correctly, and judging from the ambulance sirens outside, you did not get away very easily.  
  
DragonMasterEmerald - Ah, yes well you see, DME, Anime was unable to snap her fingers to make something happen because Kai snapped them for her.  
  
AAMSA - well, there's no need to be rude!!!! And is that as original you can get?  
  
Achika - Well, Anime does have something lined up, I think. 


	8. The Beginning of the Russian Tournament ...

Kai: *Frowning as Anya unwound the bandages from Anime's mouth* I still think this is a bad idea.  
  
Anya: Hey, not my idea. But if it means we get out of trouble with the site administrators, then it has to be done.  
  
Kai: I still think this is a bad idea.  
  
Anime: *When the last bandage came off* 'gasp' I don't own Beyblade!!! And I'm so sorry for the announcement writing, Oh Great Administrators of the Wonderful Fan Fiction website!  
  
Anya: I guess that means I should get on with the fic again.  
  
Anime: WAIT! It's my fic! I should be writing it! Don't lay a finger on.!  
  
*Kai stuffs a wad of bandages into Anime's mouth.*  
  
Kai: Shut up, sit back and let us get on with it.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Episode 8:  
  
Ray's eyes snapped open when he woke. Getting out of bed, he smiled at the still snoring Tyson. Max and Kenny were no better, although they weren't trying to eat their bed covers. Ray's smile faltered slightly when he noticed Tyson's pillow missing. Maybe he finally managed to eat a pillow in his sleep for once, Ray thought.  
  
********  
  
In the next room, Anya stared at her ceiling. She was already dressed. A room service tray with what was left of her breakfast was on her vanity table. Sighing, she pushed herself off her bed and looked out of the window. Tearing her eyes from the scenery, she pondered whether to give the boys a wake up call.  
  
********  
  
CRASH!!!!  
  
"WAH, Attack!!! Beybladers and food first!" "No! The Revolution is starting again!" "Cool!" "Calm down guys, it's just Anya."  
  
Anya smiled at the startled faces of the boys. Sweeping the hair on her face aside like she always does, she folded her arms and leaned on the door frame.  
  
"I hope you didn't break the door, Anya," Kenny spoke up, "Who knows how much the hotel may charge us!"  
  
Anya pushed herself off the doorframe and picked up her still spinning blade off the floor next to the door handle she smashed off. She gave a one sided smile to the boys.  
  
"You have one hour before breakfast is all eaten by the other people in the hotel."  
  
That was all Anya needed to say for chaos to run through the room; in the form of you-know-who. Ray and Max dove out of Tyson's way, but poor Kenny got pushed off his bed as Tyson scrambled for the bathroom. Anya sniggered to herself. Ray and Max looked up, annoyed at Anya.  
  
"You could've broken it to him more gently!" Ray snarled as he pushed himself up. "Yeah, Anya! That wasn't funny!" Max added, although a small smile did try to creep up his mouth.  
  
Anya just smiled and left the room, waving behind her.  
  
"By the way, good morning and hurry up. The tournament starts in a few hours. Kai's downstairs waiting for the bus."  
  
She used her foot to kick the door handle from the door aside and closed the door behind her. The boys looked at each other, possibly thinking the same thing about Anya. Before any of them could make a comment, Tyson kicked the bathroom door down as he tried to put a shoe on his foot, an arm through his t-shirt and his cap on his head, all at the same time. The boys laughed when Tyson fell over.  
  
********  
  
Tala sat in his new bedroom, in his new home. He picked up his beyblade and left his room, walking out of the apartment building. He found the rest of the Demolition Boys there; Spencer, Ian, Brian and Alexander. Tala felt himself smile. He'd been doing that a lot in the past year, ever since Boris Balkov, Alexander's father, ran out of Moscow, escaping the police. They had never heard from Boris since. Tala was de-programmed and allowed to return to normal human life, and the other boys slowly learnt to live life themselves, rather than with orders.  
  
Tala led the boys onto a nearby bus, which took them to the Formerly Known Biovolt Stadium.  
  
********  
  
Ray jumps off the bus after Max. Kai went off to register the Blade Breakers into the tournament. Anya wasn't around, having wandered off again.  
  
"Is it just me, or does Anya spend too much time disappearing on us?" he sighed.  
  
"Well, yeah, but think about it from her point of view. After all, she IS the only girl in the Blade Breakers." Dizzi pointed out. "She might not want to hang around too many boys; a girl does need some time away from boys!"  
  
"How about you, Dizzi? Don't you feel left out, being a girl and all?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Hello! I'm a bit beast stuck in the laptop of a geek! I don't think Anya feels like chatting to a computer screen."  
  
"I resent being called a geek, Dizzi!" Kenny cried, snapping his laptop shut.  
  
The guys laughed as they entered the stadium.  
  
*******  
  
Anya walked through the corridors of the stadium, taking in the surroundings. She turned a corner. Someone rammed straight into her. Anya managed to keep her balance, but the other person fell to the ground. Anya adjusted her cap which fell onto her face, and held a hand to help up the boy.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't see you..."  
  
Alexander looked up and smiled. "That's okay...huh?" "Alexander." Tala said, coming up behind the two. Tala stopped as well and stared at Anya.  
  
Anya stood back. Tala and Alexander stared. Anya frowned and folded her arms.  
  
"Look, I know I'm not your average-looking girl, but that's no reason to gawp like that!"  
  
Alexander got up off the floor. "Uh...what...what are you doing here?"  
  
Anya frowned some more. "What do you mean? I'm here for the Russian Tournament."  
  
Tala approached Anya. "But...what's your name?"  
  
"Anya."  
  
Anya turned around. Kai had turned the corner and stood with his team- mate. The rest of the Blade Breakers were behind Kai. Tala and Alexander gave Kai a questioning look, but Kai shook his head.  
  
"No...It's not her."  
  
Tala and Alexander nodded. "We need to get going; I need to brief the team before the start of the tournament."  
  
With that, Tala and Alexander walked off. Tyson looked back to Kai.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"I'll explain some other time. C'mon."  
  
Kai lead his team away. A man looked around the corner, having heard the exchange between the two Demolition Boys and the Blade Breakers. He adjusted his glasses and ran his hand through his dark hair. He mumbled to himself as he removed a notepad and pen from his pocket.  
  
"There they are..."  
  
*********  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLE MEN!! WELCOME TO THE FORMERLY KNOWN BIOVOLT STADIUM!!! IT'S FORMERLY KNOWN, BECAUSE NO-ONE KNOWS WHAT TO RENAME IT AS!"  
  
The audience sat in their seats, getting ready for the tournament. The Blade Breakers were in the team tunnel, waiting to walk out towards the dish.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
The team turned towards the voice. A man wearing a pair of glasses ran towards them. He wore a trench coat and had dark eyes and hair. He had a notepad and pen ready. Panting, but smiling, the man introduced himself.  
  
"Hello, my name is Roger Anderson; I'm a reporter for the BBA Official. I was wondering if I could speak to your team."  
  
Anya folded her arms. "Why would you want to do that?"  
  
"Since last year's big tournament, the Blade Breakers have been big news. I'd like to know about the Blade Breakers of today."  
  
"Be quick about it." Kai snapped.  
  
Roger grinned, happy.  
  
"Well, I guess I'd like to know a bit about the White Tiger of the team. Ray?"  
  
"Er...Well, my last name is Kon, I lived in the mountains in China...and er, I have a French Uncle."  
  
Roger wrote all this down furiously. "Great! How 'bout the real Ray; the Ray when he's not blading? What do you do in your spare time?"  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"AND NOW, LET'S WELCOME THE TEAMS!!! THE SIBERIAN TIGERS, THE BIG BABOOSHKAS, THE DEMOLITION BOYS AND LAST YEARS CHAMPIONS-THE BLADE BREAKERS!!!  
  
Kai turned to his team. "C'mon guys, let's get this show on the road."  
  
The team followed Kai out of the tunnel. Another team of 'unusual' proportions ran up from behind Roger, nearly flattening him. =======================================================================  
  
Anya: *stretches* Right, that's all I'm doing for now. Sorry everyone for such a boring return, but check out the other fic!  
  
Kai: Hmph.  
  
Anya: Don't see you doing any better, Kai. In fact, I don't see you doing anything.  
  
Anime: *Spits bandages out of her mouth* WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!? MY FIC!! MY PRECIOUS FIC!!  
  
Kai: *drop kicks Anime's chair, sending her falling backwards* Can it, authoress, you need your rest.  
  
Anya: *sigh* Well, you do keep Anime in check I suppose. Guess the reviews should come next.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mizu_Tenshi - What gave you that idea?  
  
Ssykes4000 - You did comment on chapter 6, but it was my writing, not Anime's!  
  
Rena - That's okay, and I'm glad that you like me.  
  
DragonMasterEmerald - Well, not if myself and Kai have anything to do with it.  
  
ShadowYami - Thanks for the Oreos. Kai wasn't keen on them, and I was starving; and Anime? I believe the term is 'Nil by Mouth'. Kai: Hn, if you think I feel threatened, you're wrong. 


	9. Demolition Boys versus Bladebreakers

Anime: *removes the bandages around her hands and flexes her fingers* ahh.... that feels a whole lot better. Look, not even a bruise anymore! Now... where's that special little 'muse control' wand I got when I was made an authoress...can't believe I forgot about it.... *searches pockets*  
  
Anya: *.*' Oh crud...  
  
Kai: Looks like I'm going to have to practise my snapping again.... *is knocked down by ShadowYami dragon* Ouff....  
  
ShadowYami: Don't feel threatened? Well, when you do, be sure to tell me. That girly scream you do so well should suffice...  
  
Kai: In your dreams....  
  
Anime: *pulls out a wand* Yay! Found it!! *hits Kai with it.*  
  
Kai: *in a high, squeaky voice* EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!  
  
Anime: Oh yes! I wield the power! *notices what she's done* AH! My Kai- chan, what have I done!?  
  
Anya: *.*' We're doomed...  
  
=========================================================  
  
"Oh man, this team is pretty lame!" Tyson said quite loudly to himself. He had just beaten the second boy from the Siberian Tiger team within a few seconds. The match previously, Ray had beaten Fadey of the Siberian Tigers in a few short seconds.  
  
The rest of the Bladebreakers couldn't understand it. Anya stood up and looked at Kai, who just nodded.  
  
The brown haired Siberian Tiger captain stood up and walked to the dish to meet Anya. He flashed Anya what he thought was a prize winning smile.  
  
"What's a beautiful gem like you set in a team like theirs?" the boy asked, flirting.  
  
Kai frowned, hearing the boy's chat-up line. He didn't know why, but in this whole match, he hated the other team's attempt to entice her.  
  
Anya simply cringed at this attempt to chat her up. It was no better than what the rest of his team had attempted. Dizzi even said Anya was their secret weapon against this bunch of playboys; all Anya had to do was sit there and flutter her lashes.  
  
Anya frowned. I'm more than just a pretty face, Comrade. she thought as she readied her launcher.  
  
"AND IT'S ANYA OF THE BLADEBREAKERS VERSUS URI OF THE SIBERIAN TIGERS! BLADERS, ARE YOU READY!? 3.2.1.LET IT RRRRRIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!"  
  
Anya released her blade into the dish. Uri's own violet blade landed next to hers.  
  
"Well, look at that. Both are blades are similar colours. could it be fate?" Uri attempted again.  
  
Anya growled. "ENOUGH with the lame chat ups! I'll show you how sick of them I am! Draphiel, NOW!!!!!"  
  
The purple blade immediately crashed into the violet one, sending it flying out to back to Uri, who was still trying his best to chat Anya up.  
  
"AND ANYA MAKES IT THREE ZERO FOR THE BLADEBREAKERS, SENDING THEM TO THE FINALS AGAINST THE DEMOLITION BOYS!!!!!"  
  
Uri blinked and finally noticed his blade by his feet. He looked up to congratulate Anya, but she had already retreated back to her team bench.  
  
"HEY ANYA! MAYBE YOU AND I CAN GO ON A DATE SOMETIME!!!" Uri called.  
  
"Ooh, Anya has now collected the whole Siberian Tiger set of hearts." Dizzi giggled.  
  
"Shut up or I'll de-grade you back to Windows '95." Anya snarled at the laptop screen.  
  
"Now girls, no need to get catty," Kenny attempted to break them up.  
  
"That match was too easy. Now it's the hardest part." Kai said, looking across the stadium at the Demolition Boys, glad Anya beat the Siberian Tigers.  
  
"Well AJ, now it's the pinnacle of all matches, the Demolition Boys versus the Bladebreakers. What do you make of this match?"  
  
"What can I say Brad other than these two teams had some history. What with all that had happened last year, I'm surprised that the two teams could even bear to look at each other!"  
  
"Well, with the disappearance of the Demolition Boys former mentor, Boris Balkov, those boys seemed to have turned over a new leaf."  
  
"Well, what ever happens, both teams have some pretty righteous moves and it will be very close again this year for which ever team gets through and be crowed victor!"  
  
"And what about the dish for this match, AJ?"  
  
"Well, the dish chosen is the Baikal Lake dish, made to replicate the famous Baikal Lake located in Eastern Siberia."  
  
"This dish even goes as far as to replicate the Olkhon Island in the centre. With its deep water and snowy surroundings, it will make it hard for both bladers to get through this dish!"  
  
"Alright", Kai said after a few seconds of thought. "The line up will be Tyson, Ray, Anya and I. Agreed?"  
  
The Bladebreakers nodded.  
  
"Well then, catch you guys later! Time for me to remind them why I was last year's champ!" Tyson grinned before running out to the dish.  
  
"He makes it sound as though he did all the work." Anya muttered.  
  
The Demolition Boys broke up from their conference around Tala and the giant of the group, Spencer, walked out to meet Tyson at the dish.  
  
"AND IT'S OUR CHAMP, TYSON VERSUS SPENCER OF THE DEMOLITION BOYS IN THIS FIRST OF FOUR SURVIVAL BLADE ROUNDS!!! BLADERS, READY!? THREE..TWO.ONE..LET IT RRRRIIIIIIPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"BATTLE BLADE!!!" Tyson yelled.  
  
Both blades landed onto the island in the middle of the lake and they had proceeded ramming into each other.  
  
"So, CHAMP!" Spencer sneered. "You think that by beating us last year, you'll have a chance this year? I'll show you why you must never underestimate the power of the Demolition Boys, with or without Boris. Seaborg, dive!!!"  
  
The blade dived into the lake and continued spinning. Tyson recognised the move.  
  
"Oh boy, I think I might of opened my yap too soon."  
  
As expected, the blade spun faster, and soon enough, a whirlpool had appeared and a tidal wave crashed down on Dragoon.  
  
"DRAGOON! Try your Phantom Hurricane!"  
  
Dragoon attempted spinning in the water, but it was no use. The blade sank to the bottom of the lake and was washed up onto the beach. Seaborg, however, had banked onto the island, still spinning. Spencer picked up his blade.  
  
"AND TYSON HAS BEEN WASHED OUT!!! WHO IS STEPPING OUT FOR THE BLADEBREAKERS NOW?"  
  
Ray stood up as Tyson sat down. "Don't worry, CHAMP. I'll beat him for you if you want." Ray said, smiling.  
  
Tyson grinned sheepishly. Ray walked to the dish, Driger at the ready.  
  
"RAY HAS STEPPED OUT FOR THE BLADEBREAKERS!!! BLADER! 3...2...1...."  
  
"Let it RIIIPPPPPPP!" Ray yelled as he launched his Driger into the dish.  
  
Both blades hit the dish dead on, but Spencer's blade began the familiar descent into the water.  
  
"Oh no, you don't! Driger, stop him with your Tiger Claw!"  
  
Driger came out of his bit and rushed for Spencer's blade. Both blades clashed on the edge of the island.  
  
"SEABORG! WAVE CRASH!"  
  
A wave came up and crashed down around the two blades.  
  
"DON'T GIVE UP DRIGER!!! TIGER CLAW!!!"  
  
Driger came out of his blade again and broke his claw down on the Seaborg. Seaborg slowed, then with a final burst of power in an attempt to beat Ray, the blade stopped. Spencer's twisted his face into a frown, but reluctantly picked up his blade to accept defeat.  
  
"SPENCER HAS BEEN TAKEN DOWN!!! DEMOLITION BOYS, SEND OUT YOUR SECOND!!!"  
  
As Spencer returned to his team, Ray's 'favourite' Demolition Boy walked to the dish. The lilac haired Russian looked at Ray with the same expression he always wore, only a *little* softer. Ray smiled.  
  
"Not going to try and tear me to pieces this year, are you Bryan?"  
  
"No. Can't say the same for your blade though." was the reply.  
  
"THREE, TWO, ONE, LET IT RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"  
  
Both blades landed on the banks of the lake this time, rather than the island. Ray flashed a grin.  
  
"Well, let's make it a good one then! DRIGER, GET IN CLOSE!"  
  
"FALBORG, YOU KOW WHAT TO DO!"  
  
As expected, the wind around Driger began to slice at the blade, taking chips off the blade. Driger just kept going and got close enough to Falborg.  
  
"TIGER CLAW!"  
  
The stadium lit up as the two bitbeasts emerged from their bits. Driger roared before swiping at the bird, who threw air blades at the tiger. Both attacks met and found their mark. Ray and Bryan coughed, the dust clouds settling slowly.  
  
"WOAH!! That was one mondo blast! I'm surprised if either blade is left spinning after that blast!"  
  
"We'll just see, AJ. You may be right!"  
  
Ray and Bryan looked through the dust.  
  
"Woah..." Ray whispered.  
  
"Not possible..." Bryan said.  
  
The island in the middle was demolished, and the shores nearby didn't fair too well either. Both blades were floating in the water of the lake.  
  
"WOAH!!! BOTH BLADES HAVE COME OUT IN A STALEMATE!!! IT'S NOW DOWN TO THE TEAMS TO GET THEIR NUMBER THREES OUT TO CONTINUE THE MATCH!!!"  
  
Anya stood up and started to walk to the dish.  
  
"Hey Anya. Watch yourself with these guys, they're tough; take it from the guys in the know!" Tyson shouted to the girl.  
  
"I can take care of myself, don't worry." she replied, waving a hand back at the guys.  
  
On the other side of the stadium, Alexander Balkov stood up and walked to the dish. He frowned a little, then shook it away. Anya smiled at Alexander and brushed her hair aside.  
  
"Well, well. The son of Boris Balkov... this should be interesting." she muttered to herself.  
  
"BLADERS, ARE YOU READY!? THREE! TWO!! ONE!!! LET IT RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!"  
  
===============================================================  
  
Kai: *chasing Anime around the padded cell, shouting in a high and squeaky voice* You better do something about this voice, AUTHORESS!  
  
Anime: *Trying to work out what to do with wand whilst running for her life* If you stop chasing me, I might actually do something, Kai-chan!  
  
Kai: *tackles Anime to the ground* Then do something!  
  
Anime: *points wand and lights start to flash* Get rid of the squeaky voice!!!  
  
*Poff of smoke. Anime and Anya coughs and looks through the smoke...*  
  
Anya: . Oh great...  
  
Kai: *shakes head and looks up* What? Huh? My voice sounds like a chibi now!!!  
  
Anya: Well...er.....  
  
Anime: *goes all goggly eyed* KAWAII!!!!!!!!! *chases chibi Kai around cell.*  
  
Kai: *runs away* AAHHHH!  
  
Anya: *sigh* poor Kai...  
  
Anime: Oh yay! Reviews, too!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ShadowYami - Hey, I'M BBAAACCCCKKKKKK!!! Now you don't have to die! And thanks for temporarily subduing Kai *grabs protesting chibi Kai by the collar and hugs him*.  
  
Mizu_Tenshi - Reporter? Oh yeah... I don't know what he should of done in this chappie, but he'll be a little more active later on! Promise!  
  
ssykes4000 - All hail the administrators!  
  
DragonMasterEmerald - Not anymore! ^_^ Me have authoress wand, AND a now chibi-fied Kai! *Chibi Kai still struggling and yelling things Chibi's shouldn't be yelling*. Anyway, I'm a little out of practise, but I'll get that charm back, hopefully...... _  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anime: And just because I posted after four reviews doesn't mean I will wait for four reviews all the time! I'd still like 5 reviews before I post a new chappie!!!  
  
Chibi-fied Kai: I want you to return me to my full grown form!!!  
  
Anya: *pokes the kid* Well.... you do kinda look sweet as a kid...  
  
CK: WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON!?!?  
  
Anime: Don't forget to read the other fic!!! 


	10. Coming to the End

Anime: WOO HOO! Tenth chappie!! And a chibi-Kai as my muse!  
  
Chibi-Kai: *scowling and acting like Kai* I want you to make me big again!  
  
Anime: Ask nicely! *points wand*  
  
C-K: Grrr.....  
  
Anime: Say 'please!' *sparks fly from wand* huh? What's going on? *waves wand*  
  
Anya: *ruffles CK's hair, walking in* Anime. Hey Chibi-Kai... what's going on with Anime's new wand this time?  
  
C-K: Something involving me getting out of the way *ducks*  
  
*Bright flash*  
  
Anime: *cough...cough* Anya? Chibi-Kai? You guys okay!?  
  
C-K: *snickers*  
  
Anime: Anya? Uh....oh....  
  
===========================================================  
  
"LET IT RIP!" Alexander shouted as he launched his blade using his mace launcher.  
  
"Go Draphiel!"  
  
Both blades landed on the opposite snow-ridden shores of the dish. Alexander smiled.  
  
"I've trained in the snow before; my blade can withstand the icy surface. You have no chance against me!"  
  
Anya smirked. "Never underestimate an opponent, Alexander. Draphiel! Get in close!"  
  
The purple blade zig zagged through the snow, cutting through the ice like a figure skater.  
  
"Wha..?" Alexander gasped, shocked at seeing how easily the purple blade cut through the snow.  
  
"My blade can also slice through snow and cut ice," Anya called out to Alexander. "And you know why!? Because Draphiel is right at home in the cold ice and snow! GO DRAPHIEL!"  
  
The red and white harpy emerged with a screech, sending a winged arm down on the blade.  
  
Alexander was taken aback for a moment. Why is this so familiar? Shaking his head, he gritted his teeth. "GO GRIZZBORG!"  
  
From the chip in the bit, a huge grey and violet grizzly bear bit beast emerged, roaring a battle cry.  
  
"Whoa! That thing's HUGE!" Max gaped.  
  
"This is new; I didn't know Alexander had a bitbeast!" Kenny said.  
  
"I think it may have been a left over bitbeast from one of Boris's mad experiments." Kai muttered, thinking. "However, that doesn't really matter."  
  
"Kai's right. What matters is if Anya manages to beat that bear down. GO ANYA!!!" Tyson yelled.  
  
Anya stared at the grizzly bear bitbeast with an amused look. "Impressive. Draphiel, get into the water!"  
  
The purple blade complied, getting close to the water.  
  
"GRIZZBORG! Follow that blade!"  
  
The grey blade tailed Draphiel. Anya smiled, knowingly. "Let me demonstrate a strategy I learnt in the Asian Tournament. Draphiel, HARPIES' ICE HURRICANE!!"  
  
The harpy came out of her bit again when the blade hit the water. A wave hit Alexander's grey blade, soaking it. Draphiel began spinning, creating her icy hurricane. Soon, all the water in the dish froze; including the water soaking Alexander's blade.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"ALEXANDER'S BLADE IS FROZEN SOLID!!! ANYA HAS PULLED A COOL VICTORY OUT OF HER HAT!!"  
  
Alexander picked up his blade and looked over at Anya. "Great battle. That was a smart tactic, using the water to your advantage."  
  
"Yeah, well, you weren't too bad yourself, Alexander." Anya said, smiling.  
  
Alexander walked back to the bench, his mind whirling. Tala stood up and walked to the dish. He stared at Anya, clutching his silver Wolborg blade. Anya smiled and readied her blade and launcher. Tala did the same.  
  
"BLADERS!!! THREE.TWO.ONE.LET IT RRRRRRIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!"  
  
The two bladders launched their blades into the dish. Both had landed next to each other and proceeded in attempting to demolish each other.  
  
"I see we're almost equally matched in the area of attack type. I, too, have the power of ice in my blade. WOLBORG! Show her what I mean!"  
  
The silver blade sliced through the snow and skated across the frozen lake. With an almighty howl, Wolborg left his bit and an icy wind blew across the stadium. Anya smiled.  
  
"Very cool, Tala. And I mean that! Draphiel! You show Wolborg what cool is really about!"  
  
Draphiel followed Wolborg onto the ice and emerged from her bit. She began spinning, releasing her Ice Hurricane. The two blizzards the bitbeasts were releasing blew harshly around the stadium.  
  
"Oh man. it...it's f...f...f.FREEZING!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"No kidding!" Max agreed.  
  
"Chief! I think my circuits have frozen! I can't feel my chips!" Dizzi yelled.  
  
Only Kai and Ray remained, silent, though only Ray showed how much he hated the cold. Kai just sat in his normal position.  
  
"Anya seems quite at home in this blizzard." Kai noted.  
  
It was true. Whilst the rest of the stadium were shrugging coats on, only the Demolition Boys, Kai and Anya seemed unaffected by the cold. Anya smirked.  
  
"This is quite a match you're putting me through Tala!" she shouted over the storm.  
  
"It isn't over yet!"  
  
Both bitbeasts and blades began taking the battle to physical. The ice beneath them was chipping, but neither bladers weren't concerned.  
  
"DRAPHIEL!!!"  
  
"WOLBORG!"  
  
CCCCCCRRRRRRRAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The ice lake finally cracked. Both blades balanced precariously on their lumps of ice. The snow blinded the view of the dish as the wind blew hard. Anya and Tala shut their eyes to avoid the snow blindness. Anya's hat blew off her head as the wind whirled around.  
  
"WOAH! Well Brad, what do you make of this match!?"  
  
"It's going to be very close, AJ, between these both cool customers!"  
  
The snow settled. There were now only icebergs floating on the lake surface. On one such iceberg, a lone blade was seen spinning. On the opposite block of ice, the other blade laid on its side.  
  
"TALA TAKES THE WIN. ANYA HAS BEEN FROZEN OUT! IT'S NOW THE FINAL MATCH! BLADEBREAKERS! BRING OUT YOUR FOURTH!"  
  
Anya smiled, running a hand through her hatless-hair and brushing her fringe aside. "That was a great match." Picking up her blade, Anya turned back to the team bench. Kai had already stood up and was walking to the dish. He handed Anya her hat.  
  
"Thanks", Anya mumbled before setting the brown hat on its rightful place before sitting back down. Roger was there, furiously writing what Tyson was telling him, which looked to be pretty long winded. Roger stopped writing when Tyson paused for breath and started talking to Anya.  
  
"Anya! I was wondering if you could be good enough to contribute something about yourself?"  
  
"Don't bother. Not a lot to tell..."  
  
"How about we start with the basics? Name, age; you know, all those."  
  
Anya had assumed her neutral position. Great... she thought sarcastically, the discomfort and annoyance visible on her face. Kai smiled slightly at Anya's reaction before facing Tala.  
  
"Wow AJ! Who'd guess this match would come down to these two competitors? Both Captains from the opposite teams!"  
  
"I didn't Brad. Both competitors are mondo skilled; it'll be a close battle!"  
  
Tala and Kai nodded to each other and assumed the launch pose.  
  
"THREE! TWO! ONE! LET IT RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!  
  
The two bladers released their blades simultaneously, causing the blades to crash in mid-air. Almost immediately, the bitbeasts emerged and roared or screeched. Wolborg attempted to swipe Dranzer as their blades landed on the ice. Dranzer flapped her wings and soared a little higher.  
  
"WOAH! THOSE BEASTS ARE OUT FOR SOME DAMAGE!"  
  
"No kidding AJ! And between this fire and ice environment, I have no idea what the thermometer's got to be feeling!"  
  
"DRANZER! FIRE ARROW!"  
  
"WOLBORG! DODGE IT THEN ATTACK!"  
  
The two bitbeasts went at each other with amazing ferocity. Both weren't giving up.  
  
"WOLBORG! ATTACK, FULL FORCE!"  
  
The wolf howled before tackling the phoenix. Kai frowned, trying to think of a strategy. This dish is all ice... I know! Kai thought.  
  
"DRANZER! TURN UP THE HEAT! KEEP ATTACKING!"  
  
Dranzer obeyed and started using her claws to fight back at Wolborg. Tala frowned.  
  
"What do you take me for? Wolborg! Get off the ice!"  
  
"HURRY DRANZER!"  
  
Dranzer grabbed Wolborg before he could get off the ice. The phoenix flapped her wings, raising the temperature in the dish.  
  
"FIGHT IT WOLBORG!"  
  
"NOW DRANZER!"  
  
With a final burst of flame, Dranzer's blade shot towards the snowy bank of the lakeside as the ice of the lake cracks and melts. With a crunching sound, the ice crumbles beneath Tala's blade and it sank.  
  
"KAI WINS IT!!! KAI WON THE MATCH ALL ROUND FOR THE BLADEBREAKERS!!!"  
  
Tala waded into the cool water and retrieved his blade. He looked up to Kai, who held a hand to Tala to help him out.  
  
"You've improved comrade." Tala commented, accepting the hand.  
  
"So have you", Kai replied helping him out.  
  
"KAI!"  
  
From behind, Tyson and Max decided to jump onto Kai's back and cheer in celebration. Ray, Kenny and Anya, who was still being questioned annoyingly by Roger, had more sense.  
  
*****  
  
Chibi Anya: *runs around hyperactively* YAY! ANIME HAS A BIG BUTT; ANIME HAS A BIG BUTT!!!  
  
Chibi Kai: *_*' Okay...  
  
Anime: HEY! *chases the chibi muse* Anya! Slow down! Oh god... I've decided I don't want chibi muses anymore!! The big muses were better!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
ssykes4000 - Don't say that! Kai will come along and beat you up! BTW, good luck in the exams!  
  
Mizu_Tenshi - I tried to make him more active here, but slowly he'll have more of an important role... hopefully, when I smooth out the creases.  
  
Sugar Fairy - Me do homework? Have you met my teachers? They'll tell you something about my homework... Anyway, I just couldn't write a fic like this and leave them out!  
  
DME - Yay! Someone likes the little Chibi, but with Anya, er, I don't know... I need to learn how to use this thing! Help!!!!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Chibi Anya: HEY LOOKIES!!! SUGAR! ^_____________^  
  
Anime: WHAT!? No You Don't!!!  
  
Chibi Anya: *drinks sugar water and bounces off the walls* YIPPEE!!!!  
  
Chibi Kai: Great... Anya has turned into a Chibi Max wannabe... 


	11. Learning New Things

Chibi Anya: WWWWHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Anime: *panting due to running around and trying to stop Chibi Anya* Is she...ever... going.... to stop being hyper!? I don't remember anything in the OC design that said Anya was prone to sugar highs!!!  
  
Chibi Kai: Blame it on you and your wand! Not to mention the large amount of sugar you seem to keep around the place.  
  
Anime: *hugs wand protectively* But this precious wand is my only line of defence against you two! And the sugar... er... for a quick energy source when I write the fics!  
  
*CA jumps behind Anime and tries to get Anime's wand*  
  
CA: PWETTY!!! ^_______________^  
  
Anime: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! GET OFF!! I need to write the fic!!!  
  
=========================================================  
  
The Bladebreakers were cheering as they left the stadium, Roger rapidly trying to take pictures of the team. Only Kai hung behind and looked around the now empty stadium before walking out through the corridor.  
  
"I can't believe we had made it so far! This tournament was well worth it!" a voice could be heard in the corridors.  
  
"I know! It was a great opportunity to check out the girls!"  
  
"That Anya from the Bladebreakers! She was something!"  
  
"What? Her beating you or her looks?"  
  
Frowning, Kai sought out the voices. He found them not too far away; two guys from the Siberian Tigers, the team that were hitting on Anya all through the tournament. Fadey, a short brown haired boy and Uri, the Siberian Tigers' team captain were grinning and exchanging opinions.  
  
"She was really hot..." Uri said, "Even though she was cold."  
  
"I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about my team member like that." Kai said hotly.  
  
The two Russian boys looked up at Kai's voice. At first they didn't know what to say, but they smiled.  
  
"Hey! Maybe you can tell us more about Anya. What's she like?" Fadey asked.  
  
"Don't you or your team give up on the chat-ups? Anya wasn't too impressed, nor am I." Kai snorted.  
  
"Then, why are you bothered, comrade? She isn't interested in us anyway."  
  
"I just..." Kai frowned for a moment. Why was he bothered? The other guys always got cat calls from the girls, why was he worried if Anya got the same attention from the guys? He shook his head. "I just don't think it's respectful."  
  
The Russian boys look at each other and nodded knowingly. "Well, we won't hit on your girl then." With that, they smiled innocently before getting out of the stadium. Kai frowned after them. His girl....? Kai rapidly shook the thought out of his head. No way!  
  
******  
  
Anya stood in the memorial building she saw Tala, Alexander and Kai walk into the other day. She gazed at the portraits hanging there, particularly interested in the portrait of the little girl. The little girl had pigtails, and was kind of skinny and small. Her pale grey eyes stared back at Anya through her pale purple hair. She wore a blue jacket and skirt lined with fur, and a black sweater. Matching furry bobbles held her hair in pigtails and black polished shoes were on her feet. She looked happy, carefree and innocent. Anya frowned at this picture.  
  
"You see the resemblance?"  
  
Anya whirled round. Alexander stood there, looking up at the portrait. He looked back at Anya.  
  
"You look a bit like her, you know. That's why when Tala and I first saw you; we thought you were our Anya, especially when we found you had the same nick name."  
  
"Who is she?" Anya said, meaning the portrait.  
  
"She's my cousin. That other painting is of her parents. They were very much respected in Moscow, but they died when Anya was a baby. When she was eight, she disappeared without a trace. I've no idea where she is."  
  
Alexander sighed.  
  
"And you look a lot like her."  
  
"I don't see why. She's paler, skinnier, and far shorter, even if the painting is of her younger self and has longer hair", Anya pointed out.  
  
"Yeah... I guess I was just hoping you were I suppose."  
  
"You miss her?" Anya enquired.  
  
"Yeah... but I know she's okay. She was always very stubborn and doing her own thing."  
  
Anya kept silent. Alexander looked up, smiling a little.  
  
"But anyway, I didn't tell you how great that match we had was."  
  
"No big deal" Anya shrugged, leaving the building.  
  
******  
  
"Aw man! Do you think they threw our stuff out over the sea or something?"  
  
The plane from Russia had touched down back at Japan. The team were eager to get back home and rest up, but for some reason, their luggage weren't that relenting. Mr Dickinson saw the group and chuckled, walking over to them.  
  
"Well, boys and girl. I suppose I should take this opportunity to congratulate you all again for your excellent performances at the Asian and Russian Tournaments."  
  
"Thanks Mr Dickinson!" Tyson grinned. "It was nothing!"  
  
"Don't hog all the credit, Tyson. We all chipped in!" Max laughed.  
  
Tyson sat bored on the side of the conveyor belt.  
  
"You know what? I think the HAVE thrown our stuff out!!! I mean, why would the other guys' stuff come out first!"  
  
Suddenly, Tyson falls off the conveyor belt, having been knocked off by a duffel bag. Anya grabbed it right away and heaved it over her shoulder. Max grabbed his own bag, dropping Tyson's on top of him. Silently, Anya tapped her cap at the boys before walking off. Kai, Kenny and Ray found their stuff and walked off as well to grab their rides home. Tyson groaned, pushing his bag off his back and rubbing his behind.  
  
"That hurt!"  
  
"Heh heh heh. C'mon Tyson! I bet your grandpa's here, and my dad!"  
  
"Oh man. I hope not!"  
  
******  
  
"What's going' down my homies!?"  
  
"AH!! GRANDPA!"  
  
The old man brought his face close up to Tyson's and grinned.  
  
"You've put on some weight G-son! Well, it's down to this cool G-dad to bring you back down!"  
  
"AW MAN!"  
  
******  
  
"So, where is Anya's place?" Max asked.  
  
Kai, who had Anya's address written down, answered. "The address is from the other side of town."  
  
"The other side of town!? Oh man! I'll die of starvation before we get there!"  
  
"Tyson! You ate enough to feed an army only ten minutes ago!"  
  
"I know! Grandpa didn't give me chance to have the main course before you guys came along!"  
  
Kai sighed. He didn't know why he agreed to this. The others thought they owe Anya a visit, as they know very little about the femme in their team. So they all thought they'd pay her a surprise visit and got her address from Mr Dickinson. They decided to grab a bus.  
  
"So where is her place?" Tyson said, looking out of the window at the houses.  
  
"Not too far, I think."  
  
The scenery changed from a classic housing estate to something that looked like a park. After a while, the boys were the only ones in the bus when the bus driver pulled up. "Last stop boys, better get out of here!"  
  
The guys disembarked and the bus pulled away. Tyson still couldn't find any visible house nearby. They walked around the corner and found a man in a suit nearby.  
  
"Excuse me sir. Can you tell us where we might find this address", Kenny asked, handing over the paper Kai gave him.  
  
The man looked at the paper then at the boys. "Please state the nature of your visit." He commanded.  
  
"Er... what are you talking about? We're here to see Anya."  
  
"Hold on." The man turned his back to the boys and spoke into a walkie talkie. After a while he turned around back to the boys. "You're cleared. Go through this gate and follow the path to the manor."  
  
The boys were surprised to see the man was actually standing by a tall iron gate. Swiping a card through a reader, he swung open the gate and the stunned boys walked through. They didn't notice the gate shut behind them because they were staring at the house in front of them. It resembled close to Kai's own estate, only it didn't seem so dark and the gardens all around were well tended with different flowers. The team walked down the path and came up to the front doors, which were three times their height and made of solid oak.  
  
Kai, being the bolder of the others, knocked loudly on the door and stood back. A few seconds later, a dignified and well rounded looking man with a moustache opened the door. "Are you Miss Anya's guests?" he asked in a posh British accent. The boys nodded and the butler ushered them in. They stood in awe at the front gallery.  
  
"Whoa! The ceiling's all the way up there..." Max said, straining to look up.  
  
"Why didn't Anya tell us she was loaded?" Tyson muttered before he realised he opened his mouth.  
  
"Hn" was all Kai could say.  
  
"Miss Anya will be down shortly." the butler said.  
  
"Correction. I am down."  
  
Anya walked down the stairs and looked down at the small group.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" she said in surprise.  
  
"Er... we were planning a surprise visit... but it looks like the surprise is on us!"  
  
Kai blinked. Anya didn't look any different than when he last saw her, namely at the airport yesterday. He didn't know what it was, but for some reason, he felt different about her every time he saw her. He shook his head, to stop himself going any further with that train of thought.  
  
"Well... okay, I suppose." Anya descended the stairs and showed the guys around the manor once her shock had worn off and a look of discomfort was barely visible but unnoticeable to the guys.  
  
******  
  
That night, in his own room at his manor, Kai lay back on his bed, his mind a whirl. The whole afternoon, he couldn't help but stare. Not at Anya's manor, no, it was all almost the same as his own. Seen one rich house, you've seen them all. Kai shook his head.  
  
"Fine time to hit puberty" he mumbled to himself before rolling over to switch the lights off and go to sleep.  
  
=========================================================  
  
Anime: Okay, this was just a kind of transition chapter. You know, one of those that didn't belong but were just put there to tie up loose ends or cut up new ones? Kinda like what happened after the Asian Tournament on the series, with the guys back in Japan.  
  
Chibi Kai: This was a dumb chapter!  
  
Anime: *whacks him over the head with her wand and puts it down* Quiet you... hey, where's Anya? I thought I told you to watch her.  
  
Chibi Kai: Was I? *smirks mischievously* Well, sorry, I'm only a chibi. Anyway, I think you better take care of that wand. You know Anya has come to like it.  
  
Anime: *checks for wand. It's gone* NNNOOOOOOOO!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mizu_Tenshi - I know! The Chibi spell had gone wrong somewhere! And the sugar supply has disappeared... though not in the fashion I'd like it to have...  
  
ssykes4000 - WHAT!? No way is this fic over with! There's a bit more yet!  
  
Jetski-anime-luver: Friends is more important than Beyblade!? Well, I hope it was a decent enough episode then...  
  
Robbies Gal - Thanks!  
  
DME - -_____-Thanks; I need all the help I can get! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	12. Paris, clothes dillemma and Rosa

Chibi Anya: Hehehehehehehehehehe ^_____________^  
  
Anime: There you are you little brat!  
  
Chibi Anya: WAH!!! *pulls out Anime's wand* Stop right there!!!  
  
Anime: *Sticks hands up* ACK! Don't shoot!  
  
Chibi Anya: ^_______________^  
  
Chibi Kai: *Sneaks up on CA and jumps on top of her* GOTCHA!  
  
Chibi Anya: WWAAHHHH!!!!!!  
  
============================================================  
  
"Hey, Chief. Are we landing?"  
  
"Yup. We're momentarily stopping in Paris for a few days. Mr Dickinson e- mailed me, there's a charity ball we're invited to."  
  
"Cool! But. we don't have any clothes." Max said. "At least, none we can use at a ball."  
  
"Oh, it's okay, Max. Mr Dickinson says we can rent some new duds when we get to Paris."  
  
"Alright. Sounds good."  
  
******  
  
"Where should we start?" Tyson said, looking around. "When is this ball anyway?"  
  
"Mr Dickinson said it was on the 14th." Kenny replied.  
  
"Valentines' day?! Aw man, how cheesy."  
  
The Bladebreakers were walking down a Parisian high street, looking at the different clothes stores. Most of the things they displayed were either too expensive looking or too dressy for their liking.  
  
"AW MAN! I've never had to do clothes shopping like this before! How are we supposed to know what to buy."  
  
"Don't look at me." Anya said, frowning when some of the boys looked at her.  
  
"You should know what to do, Anya. After all, you're a girl, and you probably been to tons of events that involve dressing up."  
  
Tyson couldn't see what was coming. Anya tripped him up before he could realise what was happening.  
  
"One, I may be a girl, but that doesn't automatically qualify me for the job. Two, I've never been to a 'ball' of any sort. And three, get off the floor. You don't add much to the scenery."  
  
"Hey, if it isn't the Bladebreakers."  
  
The Bladebreakers turned around. Standing behind them was a blonde Italian boy and a shorter French boy.  
  
"Enrique! Oliver!" Tyson greeted.  
  
"Arguing with each other again?" Oliver smirked good naturedly.  
  
"No. Just felt like doing my bit in keeping the environment clean by sweeping the floor with Tyson." Anya said with her hands on her hips, ignoring Tyson's face pulling behind her back. Enrique grinned and walked to Anya.  
  
"So... what's your name?" he said.  
  
"Anya."  
  
"Beautiful name. Tell me do you have a boyfriend?" he said, taking her hand to kiss it.  
  
Kai frowned a little at this. He was about to interrupt when someone nearby shouted "Enrique Giancarlo! Solte esa chica!"  
  
Enrique jumped and dropped Anya's hand straight away and spun around, grinning sheepishly. Oliver snickered at his friend.  
  
"Caught red handed, Cassanova."  
  
A girl was storming towards the group, not looking very happy.  
  
"Hey, Rosa! When did you arrive?"  
  
The girl stood with her face an inch away from Enrique's. She was tanned, with wavy, brown hair tied in a ponytail with an orange ribbon and a sweeping fringe across her face. She was slightly smaller than Enrique and wore a pink off the shoulder top with puffed sleeves and a white string vest on top. She had on what looked like an orange and yellow frilly flamenco skirt cut in half, length ways, showing off her left leg and white tight shorts. Brown leather boots with bronze studs down the inside of her leg covered her feet whilst a frill of some sort was around her right wrist. A belt hung loosely around her hips and a choker with a small cross hung from her neck.  
  
"Llegué hace algunos horas! I came early because I thought I might spend some time with my boyfriend and the rest of my team and maybe even do some shopping, but instead I find you here; consorting con algún gril en la calle! You never change, do you!?" she shouted in one breath.  
  
Enrique grinned, obviously a little nervous when this girl was acting in this way. "C'mon, Rosa! I was only teasing! I'm sorry!"  
  
Rosa sniffed and moved her head aside, an insult written on her face. Oliver walked in between the warring couple. "Er, Rosa, I'd like you to meet Kai, Ray, Tyson, Max, Kenny and Anya of the Bladebreakers. Bladebreakers, this is Rosa Martinez Pizarro, our Spanish member of the Majestics."  
  
Rosa sighed and turned to the Bladebreakers, a smile across her face. "I'm sorry for my outburst, but I happen to recall Enrique promising not to hit on other girls whilst he was still my boyfriend."  
  
Ray smiled at this. "Enrique; I never knew you to be the type to be actually capable of sticking with one girl."  
  
"So did I, but Rosa sure keeps me on my toes."  
  
Rosa cast an eye over Anya, observing her. Anya looked at Rosa, who suddenly said. "I've decided; Anya, I challenge you to a Beyblade match!"  
  
******  
  
Anya accepted the challenge. Oliver led the group to a nearby blade arena and rented it out for a few hours. The group waited for Rosa, who came into the room dressed up in Conquistador armour.  
  
"What the..?" Anya said. "I didn't know we had to masquerade."  
  
"Don't you dare insult my heritage! I, Rosa Martinez Pizarro, am a descendant of a world famous Conquistador. In the honour of the Conquistador, I will beat you!"  
  
Kai smirked. "Well, that's explains how she got into the Majestics. She's a rich brat like the rest of them."  
  
Anya readied her blade. "So, are we getting started?"  
  
Rosa removed a rapier from her scabbard and set her orange and yellow blade in the hilt. "I'm ready."  
  
"Three, two, one... Let It Rip!!!" Ray shouted.  
  
The girls released their blades which landed on either side of the dish. Instantly, Rosa's blade zoomed straight into Anya's, which was heading the same way into Rosa. Sparks flew when the blades connected.  
  
"Draphiel! Finish this quickly! Harpies' Ice Hurricane!"  
  
The white and red harpy appeared with a screech and started spinning, the hurricane building up.  
  
"Mermalion! Shell shock!"  
  
In a blast of orange and yellow light, a mermaid taller than Draphiel appeared. The mermaid held up her hands, which were adorned with shell jewellery and started shooting shells into the still developing tornado. A screech from inside the hurricane could be heard and the hurricane dissipated.  
  
"No way!" Anya cried. "Draphiel!"  
  
The harpy flapped her wings angrily at the mermaid. Anya gasped at Mermalion, who was a good foot taller than her harpy. Rosa smirked.  
  
"What have you to say for yourself now, Anya?"  
  
"I'm not beaten yet, Rosa! Draphiel!"  
  
Draphiel headed straight for Mermalion and attempted to grab her. Mermalion grabbed the harpy and they struggled. The guys grinned.  
  
"Hey, it's a cat fight now! My money's on Rosa."  
  
"Tyson! You shouldn't be gambling. Anyway, why are you betting against Anya?" Kenny said.  
  
"Because, Kenny, Anya doesn't have a chance against Rosa and Anya's just a brat." Tyson said, remembering how she tripped him over.  
  
Ray shook his head and watched the bitbeasts battle it out. Draphiel was pinned down.  
  
"DRAPHIEL!"  
  
"Mermalion! Finish her off! Shell Shock!"  
  
The mermaid lifted herself off the harpy and sent a barrage of shells onto Draphiel. The dust lingered for a while, until Anya noticed her purple blade by her feet.  
  
"What the."  
  
"And the winner is Rosa!" Enrique announced.  
  
Anya picked up her blade and smiled at Rosa. "Hey, that was a great match."  
  
Enrique helped Rosa out of her armour and smiled back at Anya. "You were tough actually. Hey, you guys here for the charity ball?"  
  
Kai nodded. "Yeah. We were invited."  
  
"Great! We can help you pick out outfits if you like" Rosa offered. The other two Majestics nodded.  
  
"That'll be great! We have no idea what to wear!" Max exclaimed, happily."  
  
"Alright, it's settled. Why don't you spend the night at my house? That way, we can all set off at the same time." Oliver offered.  
  
So it was agreed. Although the Bladebreakers were happy to have some help in clothes shopping, Anya dreaded what was in store.  
  
==============================================================  
  
Anime: *makes Chibi Kai sit on Chibi Anya* You babysit Anya. Now Anya, give me that wand!  
  
Chibi Anya: NO! It's mine!  
  
Chibi Kai: Hey! If you want me to stay sitting on Anya, then I want you to do something in return!  
  
Anime: That wand is mine, not yours! And what would you want me to do Kai?"  
  
CK: Turn us back! That way, at least Anya won't be so hyper!"  
  
CA: Me no wanna turn back! Me like being chibi!!!!  
  
Anime: *struggling to get wand* If you get my wand back, then I'll change you back. I'm going to do the reviews.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ssykes4000 - I hope it does develop the story. AND NO! You can't have any sugar. I have enough trouble with a hyper muse; I don't need a hyper reviewer either.  
  
Mizu-Tenshi - Er... okay. Dog house? At least tell me the dog wasn't in there.  
  
ShadowYami - NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *Chibi Anya: YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY ^_________________^* NOT THE SUGAR!  
  
DragonMasterEmerald - Me trying... I've put my faith in Kai now... How long will I survive... 


	13. Anya's Clothes Shopping

Anime: *looks around* Where's Kai? He was supposed to be babysitting you!  
  
Chibi Anya: *hugging wand just returned by darkphoenix and drinking water mixed with the last of ShadowYami's generous gift of sugar* burp... yummy! ^__________^  
  
Anime: Oh lord... HOW DID YOU GET MY WAND!?  
  
Chibi Anya: *points wand at Anime* Anime shouldn't shout!  
  
Anime: WAH! NO! *Is tied and gagged and being turned upside down, bouncing head first on the floor*  
  
Chibi Kai: *walks in, hands behind back* Hey, Chibi Anya. Guess what I got for you!  
  
Chibi Anya: *still bouncing Anime* What?  
  
Chibi Kai: *brings hands from behind back* This.  
  
Pikachu: PI KA PI!!!  
  
Anya: *heart filled eyes* CCCUUUTTTTIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anime: *ungagged and untied* On...on with the fic!  
  
=============================================================  
  
"Okay; so the plan is me and Anya go one way and you guys go the other."  
  
Anya cringed. As she anticipated, she was going to be spending the day with Rosa. Great, a day of trying on dresses she'll probably hate anyway. Anya wondered if she'd be able to sneak away later...  
  
No such luck. By lunch, Anya had only found one pair of suitable shoes she liked. She hadn't been able to escape from the Spanish girl after that. Rosa had Anya by the arm the whole morning. They were now having lunch with the guys, who had gotten their clothes already.  
  
"Is that all you two got?" Tyson asked, pointing to Anya's one bag with a shoebox inside. Anya kept her eyes closed.  
  
"Yeah. Anya didn't like any of the shoes I suggested to her." Rosa said over her burrito.  
  
"Indecisive? Wow, Anya. Didn't know you were so particular about what you wanted to wear on your feet." Tyson said, poking fun at the girl.  
  
"She didn't want to wear the high heels I pointed out." Rosa commented, slightly hurt. She had considered herself an expert of ideal fashion and didn't appreciate Anya's comments of the morning about several of the fashionable stilettos that were on show.  
  
"I'd rather not walk into a room wearing footwear that will result in me falling over and breaking my neck."  
  
"Pity. .." Tyson muttered.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!?"  
  
"I said nothing!"  
  
Kai smirked. Anya and Tyson started shouting at each other from across the table. He closed his eyes and thought. Since when had Tyson and Anya started arguing so much? Must have been when Tyson found out Anya was rich.  
  
*SPLASH*  
  
"YARGH!"  
  
Kai's eyes opened again and suppressed a smile. Anya was stood directly over a shivering and wet Tyson with an empty glass in her hand, which did hold her cold water. Kai spoke up.  
  
"Quit it you two."  
  
Anya sniffed at Tyson and sat back down away from him, resuming her neutral position, her eyes disappearing under her cap. Enrique grinned at the purple haired girl, having enjoyed the argument she was having with Tyson.  
  
"So. Anya, what do you do in your spare time?" Enrique asked slyly. Kai frowned. Don't even think about it... Kai thought.  
  
"Enrique..." Rosa warned.  
  
Anya and the others shut their ears as Rosa started to rant angrily at her boyfriend. The group, bar Rosa who was shouting, felt sorry for Enrique as the Spanish waterfall of insults and anger rained on him. The Italian didn't look so bothered; he looked used to it, but he tried to calm Rosa down, nonetheless.  
  
"C'mon Rosa! Look, I'm sorry! I won't happen again; promise!"  
  
It took a while to calm the Spaniard down, but she soon stood up, smiling.  
  
"Well, siesta's over. Anya, we still need your outfit! And accessories!"  
  
Anya groaned. Will it ever end!?  
  
*****  
  
Kai watched as Rosa dragged Anya away. The other guys decided they were going to check out some of the beyblade action in Paris. Kai stood and stopped Enrique before he went off with the others.  
  
"Hey, Cassanova."  
  
Enrique turned. "S'up Kai?"  
  
"Keep away from Anya. She hates corny chat- up lines, and you can't speak to her, with chat-ups taking up half your vocabulary."  
  
Enrique frowned a little at Kai. What's his problem, I'm only trying to have fun... Enrique thought. Then it dawned on him. Enrique did the one thing that no-one else on the Bladebreakers did; slap Kai on the back.  
  
"Well, well, well! Don't worry, Kai! I never hit on another guy's girl."  
  
"Wha...!?"  
  
Great! What did I just do!? Kai thought furiously. He should've kept his mouth shut!  
  
"What! No! I mean, I...I'm just warning you. The last guy to try and chat Anya up got his blade demolished in the most degrading manner."  
  
Enrique just grinned at Kai. The recovery would have been convincing if Kai hadn't been uncharacteristically stuttering.  
  
"Heh heh heh... don't worry, your secret's safe with me, Kai!" was Enrique sniggered before turning and running after the other guys, leaving a dumfounded Kai left standing at the café table.  
  
******  
  
"Oh look, Anya! Isn't that the sweetest outfit you've ever seen!?"  
  
Anya cringed as Rosa danced around holding a sugar pink dress with more bows than an overly exuberantly wrapped birthday present. Her expression didn't improve much when Rosa forced Anya into the changing rooms to try it on. Rosa grinned and looked around the rest of the boutique as the purple haired girl reluctantly tried on the dress.  
  
*beep-beep. beep-beep*  
  
Rosa removed her cell phone from her pocket. "Hola."  
  
"Ciao, il cutie!"  
  
"Hi, Enrique. What's up?"  
  
"What! Not even a cute nickname for your boyfriend?"  
  
"I am NOT calling you Enrique-poo!"  
  
"Okay, okay! Listen, lei vuole giocare Cupido questo Valentine...?"  
  
Later, Anya emerged from the changing rooms, shoving the pink dress into the nearest assistant's hands. Rosa had just hung up her cell phone and had a huge grin on her face.  
  
"That was quick."  
  
"I am NOT wearing that over grown puff ball!"  
  
"But it was so cute!"  
  
Anya glowered, mentally daring Rosa to take the argument further. Rosa shrugged.  
  
"Oh well... that dress wouldn't have gone along with your new shoes anyway..."  
  
Much later, Rosa was near giving up.  
  
"ARGH! Isn't there anything you like!?"  
  
"NO! Why on earth are you determined to get me wearing PINK anyway!?"  
  
"It'll be for Valentines' Day, that's why!"  
  
After some thought, Rosa reluctantly allowed Anya to wander the nearest boutique on her own with her credit card. Rosa sat herself down on the seats provided and looked at the bags. Anya still only had one; her shoes. Rosa, on the other hand, was proud to have her shoes, dress, accessories and some perfume thrown in for good luck. Five minutes passed and Rosa rubbed her eyes. She couldn't believe it, and she didn't want to hope for it, either. Anya was being handed a shopping bag by a disgruntled looking shop assistant. Rosa stood up when Anya came close.  
  
"Done already?" the Spaniard asked, surprised.  
  
"It doesn't take that long for me to pick up something if left on my own."  
  
Rosa grinned. "So what did you get!?"  
  
Anya pulled out her outfit from her bag. Rosa nodded in approval.  
  
"AND it's not pink." Anya said firmly.  
  
"At least they go with your new shoes..."  
  
=========================================================  
  
Anime: *slumps back in seat.* That's all my mind could cope with writing at the moment... You try and write something when Anya the Chibi Sugar Guzzler is trying to give you concussion.  
  
Chibi Kai: You owe me one, Anime. It took me ages to find this rat.  
  
Pikachu: __' Pi... ka...PPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *shocks CK*  
  
Chibi Kai: YARGH!!! *lies on the floor, twitching from the shock.* ow....  
  
Chibi Anya: Hee hee! Pika hates being called a rat! *pets Pikachu*  
  
Anime: Hey, that Pikachu isn't so bad! Keeps Chibi Kai under control and tamed Chibi Anya. *swipes back wand.* Now to work out how to work this thing after the reviews....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ssykes4000 - TOUGH! You're not getting any sugar! Night! ^__^  
  
kai/mushra girl - well, it wasn't soon, but I updated!  
  
DragonMasterEmerald - ^___^ Thanks for complimenting on Anya! I just hope I don't make her TOO much like Kai; it might be a bad thing, character wise... or is it...? Just ignore my random ramblings.  
  
Mizu-Tenshi - Well, I'm thinking up outfits for them. What do you guys think? It's casual smart; I already have Anya's outfit in mind, and kind of have Kai's in mind. Anything anyone else would like to suggest?  
  
Oh, nice to hear about the lack of dog harming. ^__^ 


	14. The Charity Ball and Valentines' Shinnan...

Anime: *swinging wand about* C'mon! Work!  
  
Chibi Anya: *pulling Pikachu's ears* C'mon! Zap!  
  
Chibi Kai: *hiding from volatile females with dangerous weapons*  
  
Pikachu: Pi ka..... pi pi pika pika chu... (translation: Let go of my ears, chibi-brat...)  
  
Anime: Grr.. Oh, peeps! Must get a typing. Oh, and BTW, please check out the bottom of my profile if you have time. I have some questions.  
  
((Note: *meh* means a song is playing))  
  
========================================================  
  
"Dark Lightning!"  
  
"Flamethrower Attack!"  
  
The phoenix and lion clashed with their attacks, causing a huge explosion. Both blades flew to the edge of the dish and stayed, spinning. The captain of the White Tigers sneered.  
  
"I must commend you, that was quite impressive."  
  
"It's not over yet! Dranzer, Fire Arrow!"  
  
Lee hadn't time to retaliate, but caught his blade in the air. Kai smirked. The White Tigers had just arrived in Paris, and as a welcome, both captains had decided to have a beybattle.  
  
"Well done. That was quite a match!" Oliver applauded.  
  
The captains just smiled.  
  
"Don't tell me I missed the whole thing!?"  
  
Kai smiled slightly and looked up at the voice. Anya was walking towards them with Rosa just behind. Tyson sneered at the purple-nette.  
  
"Found something you liked?"  
  
Anya simply stuck her nose up at Tyson, ignoring him. She looked at Kai.  
  
"So, I take it you won?"  
  
Kai nodded and leaned against the nearest wall. He found himself slightly tongue-tied, which confused and fascinated him, but made sure the others didn't see it. He wondered what's the next stage in actually admitting you liked someone. Enrique and Rosa, who were holding hands by now, were sharing a secret and knowing smile. This Valentines was going to be fun.  
  
******  
  
"So you tie it like this. then this way. ARGH! I give up!"  
  
"Tyson! Really, it's so simple! A tie isn't THAT hard to tie up!"  
  
It was the night of the charity ball. Kai sighed, leaning against the post of the stairs in Oliver's mansion. He'd been ready and waiting for half an hour now. He glanced up and looked at his reflection in the mirror nearby. He was wearing a black shirt and slacks, with a black leather belt and silver buckle. Unlike Tyson, he knew how to fasten his white tie. Over his shoulder, he had hung his white waistcoat to wear just before leaving the mansion. He took the waistcoat off his shoulder and smoothed it out. It was like silk, but not quite. Under the light, you could just about make out the ivory fire design. Rather than buttons, the waistcoat had two silver chains to hold it close. Since it was also an occasion where body art wasn't really appropriate, he wiped off his fins from his face.  
  
Kai shook his head. Why did Enrique try to help him out in picking his outfit!? He hoped it hadn't anything to do with him figuring out he liked Anya. It was bad enough when the bunch of nobodies at the Russian Tournament suggested it, but he didn't need Mr Lover Boy's contribution.  
  
"Try again! Don't make me mother you!"  
  
"Aw man."  
  
It was another few minutes, but soon, the other guys were ready. Tyson finally managed to tie his red tie around the collar of his blue shirt. He'd opted for black pants, too, and a black waistcoat with red lining. By an act of miracles, he'd managed to remove his hat and tame his hair, using a black ribbon to tie his hair back. Max wore a similar outfit, only with a dark green shirt and tie; Kenny with a white shirt and purple tie and waistcoat; Oliver with a red waistcoat and tie and white shirt; Enrique with a golden yellow shirt and ivory waistcoat with an iridescent design. Robert was just behind them, wearing green and white.  
  
"Where are the White Tigers and Johnny?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Here, Kenny."  
  
The White Tigers boys came down, including Ray. They were wearing Chinese clothes. Lee wore black and red; Kevin green and white; Gary olive green and Ray white and red. Robert looked up and frowned.  
  
"Johnny. Are you going to come out of your room or not?"  
  
"FORGET IT! I AM NOT GOING OUT WEARING THIS!"  
  
"It can't be that bad, Johnny!" Max called back.  
  
Johnny grumbled from his room. Why had his mother convinced him to wear such a ridiculous outfit. Emerging from his room, Johnny was met by a few snickers. He grew redder. Tyson thought Johnny's outfit was priceless. A kilt with the MacGregor clan tartan, black jacket with a white shirt underneath and a tartan cravat. He also wore a pair of knee high white socks and black shoes. As an act of rebellion against his costume, he still wore his bandanna. A couple of the guys gave Johnny appreciative wolf whistles.  
  
"Nice legs, MacGregor!"  
  
"Hope there isn't a cold breeze tonight!"  
  
"Hey, Johnny, is the myth about Scotsmen and their kilts true?"  
  
Johnny couldn't grow any redder and stormed out of the house. The guys, still snickering, followed, some of the guys clutching gifts, being Valentines Day. Max had a small pink rose corsage for Kathy; Ray had a pale pink rose hair ornament for Mariah and Enrique had a red rose brooch for Rosa. All three boys also had cards for their girlfriends, and eagerly helped each other pick gifts. Kai, on the other hand, didn't care to share what he had brought. He didn't have it on him; he'd left it at the doorstep of Rosa's room in the hope Anya would find it. Enrique and Rosa convinced the others that the girls, including Anya, would be getting ready at Rosa's hotel. This way, the 'surprise' of seeing how good each other looked would make Valentines all the sweeter. The card Kai left read:  
  
"Please wear this tonight."  
  
Short and sweet. Poetry wasn't really his thing. Kai deliberately didn't sign the card to avoid embarrassment. He'd hoped that Anya would wear the necklace.  
  
"So, the girls should meet us there?" Max asked, dragging Kai from his thoughts.  
  
"Oui. Rosa said that they'd be inside." Oliver replied.  
  
******  
  
"Hey, I recognise this place!"  
  
"This was where we had our first beyblade match, Tyson", Oliver replied.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Hey, look at all the decorations!"  
  
The boys walked slowly down the path, looking at the decorated building. Banners with the charity logo hung from fairy lights-wrapped flagpoles lining the path. More small fairy lights were wrapped around the trees, with the addition to some small pink heart shaped lights. The boys finally made it inside, having paid a small donation to the charity and handing in their invites. The hall inside was even more decorated.  
  
White, red and pink streamers hung from the ceiling next to the charity banners. Red, white and pink roses were in urns around the room. There were some tables set out with food around the edge of the room. There was a sweeping staircase leading to a set of double doors (which Oliver informed was the ballroom) and the second floor, which had balconies overlooking the ground floor. However, the Bladebreakers were met by a familiar someone just inside. His dark eyes were shining and his hair was slightly messy, but he was dressed for the occasion, notepad and pen sticking out of his pocket.  
  
"Well, well! If it isn't the Bladebreakers!"  
  
Tyson grinned. "Hey Roger! What's up!?"  
  
"Well, my story on you guys has finally been published", Roger said, bring up the rolled up magazine he held in his other hand. The front cover had a clear picture of the Bladebreakers, with Roger's story announced besides it. Max grinned. "That's great Roger!"  
  
Roger smiled. "Thank you boys. I wouldn't have done it without you. By the way." he said, pausing. "Where's Anya?"  
  
"She should be inside with the other girls." Ray answered.  
  
After a conversation and a few pictures, Roger let the guys through. Robert raised an eyebrow. "He seems like an okay chap..."  
  
"Who's an okay chap?"  
  
Max grinned at the voice. A familiar Chinese girl walked over, wearing a red Chinese dress with green and gold designs. She had her hair up in their buns, only now held in place by yellow flowers. She wore red high heels and a bright smile.  
  
"Hey Max! Great to see you again!" Kathy said, giving the blushing boy a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hey, Kathy. Great to see you, too!" Max grinned, holding out his gift to her as they walked off.  
  
"Mariah!" Ray called, waving at the pink haired girl. Mariah smiled as she came closer to her fellow Neko-jinn. Mariah had a similar dress to Kathy, only white with pink flowers down the side and white heels. They went off together.  
  
Slowly but surely, the guys dispersed into the crowd, leaving Kai on his own. He shrugged to himself and walked to the nearest pillar and leaned against it, thinking. Where was Anya? Kai heard a band start a song nearby. He hadn't listened to all of it, as he was thinking quietly about Anya, but he looked up about half way through and looked around the hall.  
  
Some girls nearby were pointing at Kai and giggling with each other. Kai shook his head to himself. Fangirls. Valentines' Night. great. Tyson was standing by the buffet table with Kenny and a few of the other guys, eating, as usual. Max and Kathy were standing on a balcony with Mariah and Ray, talking. Both girls were wearing the boys' gifts. Scanning his eyes along the balconies, he scowled a little at the lovey-dovey couples.  
  
In a dark corner of the room, Rosa (who was wearing a red and white flamenco style dress, but the skirt resembling the skirt she always wore, apart from the colour) and Enrique whispered behind their hands. After a while, Rosa walked off, looking around. Enrique had his cheeky smile on and walked over to Kai.  
  
"Hey, Kai!"  
  
Kai looked up at Enrique, not speaking. Enrique took this as his cue.  
  
"Hey, see that empty balcony up there?" the Italian said, pointing to an empty balcony at the end of the room, nearest the entrance. Kai looked back at Enrique, his expression neutral. "What about it?"  
  
"You see, I lost Rosa somewhere along the line, and I wanted to bring her up to that balcony. Do you think you could just hold on to it? You know, just stand on it to make sure no one stands in it as well so Rosa and I can be up there when I find her."  
  
Kai frowned at the Italian but then sighed. He pushed himself off the pillar and walked up the stairs. "It's not like I've anything better to do."  
  
"Hey! Thanks, man! I owe you one!"  
  
Enrique grinned and turned. His grin grew bigger when he saw Rosa untangling herself from the crowd, looking at Kai. Rosa nodded at Enrique, looking at the balcony, where a girl was already standing, looking down boredly at the crowd.  
  
******  
  
*The wise man said just walk this way  
  
To the dawn of the light  
  
The wind will blow into your face  
  
As the years pass you by  
  
Hear this voice from deep inside  
  
It's the call of your heart  
  
Close your eyes and your will find  
  
The passage out of the dark*  
  
Kai walked down the corridor of the second floor, looking for the balcony Enrique pointed out to him, half heartedly listening to the band's music. Some of the red curtains, which sectioned off the balconies from the corridors weren't drawn properly, which allowed Kai to look inside some of them. That just made him feel more uncomfortable. Why the hell did the charity organisers decide to hold their ball on Valentines Night!?  
  
*The wise man said just find your place  
  
In the eye of the storm  
  
Seek the roses along the way  
  
Just beware of the thorns  
  
Here I am  
  
Will you send me an angel  
  
Here I am  
  
In the land of the morning star*  
  
Kai soon came to the end of the corridor, where the curtain was drawn on the entrance of the balcony. He paused for a moment and listened, just to make sure he couldn't hear anyone.  
  
*The wise man said just raise your hand  
  
And reach out for the spell  
  
Find the door to the promised land  
  
Just believe in yourself*  
  
Kai pushed aside the curtain and stopped. A girl was already on the balcony. He was about to turn and walk away; he'd tell Enrique the balcony was occupied by the time he got up here. Kai didn't move, though. He very nearly didn't recognise the girl. Unwittingly, Kai coughed a little, when full realisation hit him. Anya turned, the scarf she wore flapping a little. Kai sincerely hoped he wasn't blushing.  
  
*Hear this voice from deep inside It's the call of your heart Close your eyes and you will find  
  
The way out of the dark*  
  
Anya's hair was still the same; combed into a half ponytail, only it was held by a white ribbon tonight. She wore a white dress, which came down to her knees, lined with silvery blue lace. The bodice of the thick-strapped dress was also covered in the lace. Around her neck, a long scarf hung down past her knees, again edged with the blue lace. White boots with a blue edge, which dipped at the front, replaced Anya's usual trainers. Kai noticed a white rose necklace around her neck under the scarf, causing Kai's heart to leap. It was the one he'd left for Anya.  
  
*Here I am  
  
Will you send me an angel  
  
Here I am  
  
In the land of the morning star  
  
Here I am  
  
Will you send me an angel  
  
Here I am  
  
In the land of the morning star*  
  
"Hey, Kai", Anya said, sighing as if relieved.  
  
"H..hn." was all Kai could bring himself to say.  
  
"What's up? You've gone as pale as Tyson when he misses a meal." Anya said, folding her arms and leaning against the balcony railings.  
  
Kai shook his head and folded his own arms. "Nothing. Enrique asked me to come up here and save the balcony for him when he finds Rosa."  
  
Anya giggled a little behind her hand. "That's funny, because Rosa asked me the same thing."  
  
Kai looked down over the balcony and saw Rosa and Enrique together, looking straight up at them, smiling and laughing. Kai scowled. Anya noticed and looked over her shoulder and saw. She shook her head and looked over at Kai.  
  
"What's gotten into them? You don't think they're trying to get us together, do you?"  
  
Kai shrugged, not taking his eyes off Enrique. He swore to get him later for this. Kai snapped out of his seethe when Anya moved. Before he knew it, Anya had walked out of the balcony. Kai took one last look at the Italian and Spaniard, noticing their confused looks before walking after Anya.  
  
"Hey Anya!"  
  
Kai shut his mouth immediately. Anya stopped and looked over her shoulder.  
  
"What is it, Kai?"  
  
What to say now.?! "What. We can't let them have the last laugh, can we?" was all Kai could think of saying. Anya looked as if she was considering this. "You're right. We can't. So what do you propose we do about it?"  
  
That got Kai. He stopped and thought. What can they do? Anya was the one who suggested a plan.  
  
"Alright. For now, why don't we play into their hands? I hear there's going to be a little bit of dancing later. Dancing's not my thing, but we can join in and then swap partners with Enrique and Rosa."  
  
Kai nodded, trying to take it all in. He couldn't believe that Anya was suggesting all of it, but was glad he didn't have to. "Then during or after the dance, we bust them?"  
  
Anya nodded, a sly smile forming on her face. "Yes, only we have to think of a way to do it so they'd learn not to mess with us. Well? Sound good to you?"  
  
Kai didn't know what to say. What could he say; he wasn't sure he could act naturally when he was trying NOT to act too naturally. Anya took his silence as a yes and stood next to him. Kai nodded and walked side by side with Anya. They got to the stairs and saw Enrique and Rosa, who weren't too far off. Kai tentatively took hold of Anya's hand.  
  
"Gotta, make this convincing, right?" he whispered to Anya, who jumped at the move.  
  
Anya smiled and nodded, wiping the momentary shock from her face. Enrique and Rosa soon came up close, Enrique's arm draped around Rosa's shoulders. Both were smiling at what they thought were the 'new couple'.  
  
"Well, well! I'd never of thought it." Enrique said, not doing very well to disguise what sounded suspiciously like triumph in his voice.  
  
"How'd this happen?" Rosa asked, trying to sound curious and happy.  
  
Anya shrugged. "Just a spur of the moment thing."  
  
Kai nodded in agreement. Suddenly, the lights in the room went out. A few girls screamed and confused chatter filled the room. A man standing in front of the band held up a torch and called for silence.  
  
"Excuse me! Ladies and Gentlemen! There's no cause for alarm! I'm sure one of the building's electricians will sort this problem out soo."  
  
The man hadn't any chance to finish his sentence. A big cloud of smoke exploded in front of him, engulfing him and the crowd in front of him. Three more bursts of smoke of similar proportions exploded in parts of the room, one near Kai, Enrique and the girls. They coughed, Anya fanning the air in front of her to see clearly.  
  
"What's going on!?"  
  
A big looking shadow appeared at one open window, looking down on the crowd.  
  
"What's this? A party we weren't invited to!?"  
  
At another window, another taller shadow appeared, with a small one next to them.  
  
"Shocking."  
  
"Yeah! Absolutely shocking!"  
  
At the last window, right above the entrance, the glass exploded and another shadowed figure stood to full length.  
  
"Well, we would just have to remedy that, wouldn't we?" he said, quiet, but still heard. On the balcony, Max managed to clear the smoke away from himself and Kathy, who had fallen to the floor with him when the smoke started. Ray was nearby, holding onto Mariah.  
  
"I recognise that voice." Max said, looking to the round window, standing. The figures did look familiar, and Max only knew of one team that wore ninja uniforms.  
  
"Guys! It's the Dark Ninjas!"  
  
======================================================  
  
Anime: *holding onto Pikachu, pointing wand at Chibi Anya* Alright! I've had it! You are not going to try and make Pikachu shock me!  
  
Chibi Anya: *pouts and throws a tantrum* NO FAIR, NO FAIR, NO FAIR!!!  
  
Pikachu: *cheeks sparking* Pika pika. (trans: Quit it!)  
  
Anime: Huh? *Shuts eyes as Pikachu sends a short burst of electricity*  
  
*Electricity hits Anime's Muse-Control wand. Strange humming and wand vibrating slightly*  
  
Anime: What the? Hey. you don't think...  
  
Chibi Anya: *stops tantrum, watching* What's happening...?  
  
Anime: *points wand to Chibi Anya* Anya!  
  
*Flash and smoke*  
  
Chibi Kai: *poking head out of hiding place* What happened?  
  
Anime: Err... *looks at wand tip* Not sure.. Oh and to my reviewers and readers, I'd just like to say I'm working on fanart for the charity ball outfits *snickers at the thought of Johnny's* and the song lyrics are by the Scorpions 'Send Me An Angel'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ShadowYami - Chibi Kai: WAH!!!! NOT HIM!!! *struggles in Alloran's grip* Anime, help!!!! Anime: *snickers* That should keep him out of trouble for a while. *grabs chocolate sardines* Don't tell me. you still remember the 'smelly lunch' box on the London trip? ^__^  
  
DragonMasterEmerald - lol. Not quite a tux, but still. me like what he's wearing. ^__^ You know TWO Kais? What are they like?  
  
Mizu - Tenshi - *giggles* Words of wisdom. Take that to heart, Kai! Glad to see you feel for Anya *thinks back to clothes of youth. shudder*  
  
ssykes4000 - The Kai / Anya is near enough a sure thing yet, but will Kai ever tell her how he feels. hmmm, in the land of fanfiction, anything can happen! . oh, and Chibi Anya and Alloran ate the last of the sugar. 


	15. The Charity Ball and Valentines' Shinnan...

Anime: *proud grin, pointing wand at Chibi Kai* Your turn!  
  
Chibi Kai: WAIT! I thought you said you would change me back to my older self!  
  
Anime: *Nods* Of course! Worked with Anya, right?  
  
Chibi Kai: *looks at unconscious Anya, then at Chibi Anya next to her.* Yeah, but I don't plan to remember the Chibi era anytime soon!  
  
Anime: C'mon what's the worse that can happen!?  
  
Chibi Kai: *points to reviewers* You'll disappoint them for not getting the next chapter up.  
  
Anime: *sits at computer and starts typing, zapping Chibi Kai with her wand over her shoulder*  
  
========================================================  
  
"The Dark Ninjas!?"  
  
Kathy stood up and growled. From somewhere, more torch lights where found and were focused on the shadowy figures. The recognisable team stood above the crowd, launchers at the ready.  
  
"We want a beybattle!" The smallest, Ark, shouted to the crowd.  
  
"And if we win, we take your blades!" Bark, the tallest added.  
  
"And if you don't agree, we'll take all your blades!" Hark bellowed.  
  
The crowd whispered amongst themselves. With a frown, Kai stood up.  
  
"Can't you think of anything better to do on Valentines' night!?"  
  
Anya stood up next to Kai. "Yeah! And such underhand methods won't get you anywhere!"  
  
Soon, all the Bladebreakers stood up. The Dark Ninja leader, Mark, nodded. "Fine, since you've voiced your opinions, you will be our opponents!"  
  
******  
  
The two teams walked round to the back, where the dish was. The Dark Ninjas stood on one end, whilst the Bladebreakers were at the other. Both were trying to out glare each other. Ark stepped forward.  
  
"I challenge her!" he shouted, pointing to Anya.  
  
Anya smirked. "You never learn, do you?" she said.  
  
"Don't underestimate me! I've trained harder and I'm better!"  
  
Anya simply yawned and readied her launcher. "Let's do this!"  
  
Lee stood nearby and brought his hand down. "This will be a best out of three matches. Ready!? Three... Two.... One... LET IT RIPP!!!!!"  
  
The two beyblades landed right in the centre of the dish and proceeded smashing into each other. Anya smiled. "You have improved slightly, I'll give you that. but I'm no slacker in training either! Draphiel!"  
  
The red and white harpy spirit emerged with her impressive screech and looked down at the opposing blade expectantly. Only.  
  
"Where'd it go!?" Anya said, looking for Ark's black and aqua blade, but it was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Heh. what do you say to THAT girly? Bark's given me a couple of pointers during training!"  
  
Anya grinded her teeth together and kept her eyes peeled for the blade. Kai made a stand against the move.  
  
"Hey! That's cheating. If your opponent can't see the blade, then the blade is technically out of the dish!"  
  
Ark simply grinned under his mask. "Fine, you want to see the blade? Then you'll see the blade! VILEARK!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, Anya's blade went flying. "DRAPHIEL!"  
  
The purple and white blade just managed to stay in the dish, teetering precariously on the edge. Ark pumped his fist into the air. "You're going down, sweet thing! Vileark, take that blade out!"  
  
The black and aqua blade reared up the edge of the other side of the dish, before ricocheting towards Anya's blade, which was still trying to regain its balance. Anya raised her arms in the air.  
  
"Draphiel! Use your Harpies' Ice Hurricane!!!"  
  
The bit beast screeched and spun. The ice crystals flew like bullets to the ninja's blade. Dust was kicked up in the dish, restricting the view from the two bladers. Lee frowned and looked into the dust to determine the victor. He raised his arm up.  
  
"Both blades have ceased to spin! This match is a tie!"  
  
Anya picked up her blade and frowned. It wasn't a win, but at least it wasn't a loss. She hated losing. She'd hated it even more if she'd let the squirt win. She climbed out of the dish before Ark could get close to her to retrieve his own blade.  
  
"Losing your touch, aren't you?" Tyson said with a snigger. "Don't worry, I'll get this one back for us!"  
  
Tyson ran up to the dish, launcher at the ready. Bark, the tallest ninja, walked up to the dish.  
  
"THREE, TWO, ONE! LET IT RRIIIIPPPPPP!!!!!!"  
  
Tyson released his blade into the dish. Bark followed suit. Both blades crashed and sparked. They separated, then crashed into each other again.  
  
"Vilefox!!! Fox Illusionist!!!!"  
  
The blade started to multiply and circled Dragoon. Tyson faltered slightly but grinned regardless.  
  
"No problem. Dragoon, PHANTOM HURRICANE!!!"  
  
The blue dragon begun circling, creating the tornado. However, the dragon couldn't get much momentum. In fact, the hurricane stopped completely and Dragoon roared angrily. The fox bitbeast had headed straight for the dragon and interrupted his attack.  
  
"What the?" Tyson said shakily.  
  
"Vilefox! Do it!!!"  
  
The fox grabbed Dragoon around the neck in its mouth and rammed him down. Tyson gaped in horror as his blade wobbled then stopped completely. Bark's own black and orange blade flew back into his hand. Tyson walked back to the Bladebreakers with a sheepish smile. Anya glared at Tyson, arms folded.  
  
"I'M the one who's losing their touch, eh Tyson? At least I tied." she muttered.  
  
"Hey! That was uncalled for!" Tyson retaliated.  
  
Anya simply shook her head and looked back to the rest of the team. "Who's going next?"  
  
"I want to beybattle Kai!"  
  
Mark had stepped up to the dish. He held his own black and green blade in his launcher confidently, pointing at the blunette. Kai accepted and walked to the dish.  
  
"Go, Kai!" Max cheered.  
  
"Show that guy why you're our captain!" Kenny added.  
  
"Hey! Not everyone was happy with the choice!" Dizzi piped up.  
  
Kai smirked at Mark as they readied their blades. Lee raised his arm to begin the countdown, but Mark stopped him.  
  
"Wait. Before we start, how about we up the stakes a little?" he said clearly.  
  
Kai frowned. "What do you suggest?"  
  
Mark looked at Anya deliberately, then at Kai. "I realise that if you win, this match will end with a draw. I don't want that, so how about we make this a winner takes all round?"  
  
Kai nodded in approval. "Why not? I don't really want to spend another round wiping this dish clean with your blade."  
  
"I didn't finish" Mark interrupted again. "When I win, your girlfriend comes with us. In fact, she'll be my girl."  
  
The crowd whispered at this. Anya's eyes widened. "What!? I'm not some pretty prize for you to win!"  
  
Kai scowled at Mark. "No can do. Anya is a Bladebreaker. She's staying with us."  
  
Mark smirked. "Then do you forfeit? Those are my conditions for the match. If you don't accept, then you forfeit and hand her over to me anyway."  
  
Kai's fists tightened. With a light snarl, he accepted. "But, when I win, you leave us alone and stop coming after us! I don't want to see you Dark Ninjas ever again!"  
  
Mark shrugged and grinned. "Alright. Have it that way. Makes the match all the more interesting."  
  
Anya frowned and ran up behind Kai. "Kai! You better win this! No way am I going with those creeps!"  
  
Kai nodded. "Don't worry. I'm not going to lose."  
  
"THREE. TWO, ONE. LET IT RRRRRIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPP!"  
  
Both captains grunted as they released their blades. Mark raised his hand in the air.  
  
"VILEBRA!!!! COBRA VENOM!"  
  
"DRANZER! SPIRAL DEFENDER!"  
  
The phoenix rose and its blade spun rapidly, developing a tornado around the bird, defending it against the venom the cobra spat. Mark snarled.  
  
"Vilebra, get in closer!!!"  
  
The snake and blade slithered closer to Dranzer, who batted her wings angrily at the snake. Kai shouted.  
  
"Dranzer, fly up high!"  
  
The bird flew up and out of the cobra's reach. Mark simply sneered.  
  
"You think that'll stop me!? Vilebra! Use your Fang Shooter!!!"  
  
The cobra opened its mouth, baring its fangs. The teeth glowed and suddenly shot out sharp, realistic copies at Dranzer. The phoenix screech in pain on impact, flapping her wings angrily. The force of the wind blew both bladers down into sitting positions. Kai winced and got up slowly, the wind knocked out of him.  
  
"Hey, Kai!!! Don't take that sitting down!" Tyson shouted.  
  
"Kai! Don't give up!" Max cried.  
  
"Stay strong!" Ray added.  
  
Kai looked back and cast an approving glance over his team, eyes landing on Anya. She was pale, as if she was considering what it would be like going off with the Dark Bladers. Kai clenched and unclenched his fists, determined not to give Anya up so easily. She met his eyes and her hard resolve returned, as if scolding herself for letting doubt in.  
  
"I know you can do it Kai! The others know it, and you know it! So get it over with and make that Mark know it!!!"  
  
Kai allowed the warmth in his chest to grow and he turned to face Mark and the dish. Dranzer was flapping her wings agitatedly at a snapping Vilebra. Both blades were in a deadlock. Sparks flew between them. Kai frowned, determining the right course of action. Just then, the cobra's tail wrapped around Dranzer's claws, pulling the phoenix closer.  
  
"Dranzer!" Kai shouted.  
  
"Use your Cobra Venom now, Vilebra!"  
  
The cobra opened its mouth and launched itself at the phoenix. Kai frowned as the teeth were sunk into the first bit of flesh over Dranzer's leg. An idea occurred to Kai.  
  
"Take flight, Dranzer!"  
  
Dranzer's eyes shone and with a screech, she lifted off the ground and into the air. Vilebra was still coiled around Dranzer, but it wasn't long before gravity took hold of the cobra. With a hiss from both the bitbeast and blader, the snake had lost its grip and crashed back into the dish and onto its blade.  
  
"VILEBRA!!!" Mark shouted uselessly. Dranzer screeched a victory cry as the Dark Ninja's blade stopped spinning.  
  
"And Kai's the victor!!" Lee announced to a cheering crowd.  
  
Anya and the Bladebreakers ran up to Kai and congratulated him. Anya smiled at Kai thankfully.  
  
"Thanks Kai. Knew you wouldn't let me down."  
  
Kai smiled and turned to look back at the Dark Ninjas. Mark was shaking a little, from what didn't look like shock, but against the urge to jump out and hit someone. Anya smirked and faced Mark.  
  
"Well, you heard! Kai won, so you have to leave us, and me, alone!"  
  
Mark looked up and growled but gathered himself, standing proud. "As the Dark Ninjas, we will disappear from your sights for now. But I promise you, this isn't the last you heard from us!"  
  
With that, all four ninjas threw down spherical objects and the crowd coughed from the smoke. Mark's voice clearly rang out.  
  
"Catch you later, sweet Anya!"  
  
When the smoke cleared, the ninjas were gone. Tyson glanced at Anya.  
  
"Looks like you have an admirer."  
  
Before Anya could say anything, Rosa walked up to the dish and turned to everyone.  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe we have a dance to get to!"  
  
******  
  
"See! I told you it would work, il cutie."  
  
"Your right... We're pretty good aren't we? We should go into business."  
  
Rosa and Enrique were dancing, not too far off from Anya and Kai. The latter were basically uncomfortable, for different reasons, although they kept up appearances. Kai held Anya carefully, not wanting to seem too obvious to her. Unfortunately, that ended up being a bad idea.  
  
"Ow!" Anya cried for the thirteenth time in two songs. She rubbed the toe of her foot where Kai had just stood.  
  
Kai cringed at his lax dance skills; something the Abbey kindly left out of his training and his grandfather never bothered teaching him. "Sorry." Kai muttered to Anya.  
  
"S'ok" Anya said, waving a hand. She straightened up and looked up at Kai. "Look, this dancing isn't getting us anywhere. How about we figure out how we're going to get back at Cassanova and his girlfriend?"  
  
Kai nodded and thought, looking around the room to avoid looking at Anya. There were buffet tables around the ballroom, too. Obviously, Tyson had retreated to one with Kenny and other danceless wonders. Tyson was surprised when Kai took Anya's hand for dancing; he hadn't thought of a remark to shoot at Anya when she left for the dance floor.  
  
Kai's sharp eyes caught sight of the ice buckets. He couldn't help but allow a smirk form on his face. Anya noticed and followed his eyes. She nodded and smiled, understanding.  
  
"Since they're getting all hot and bothered trying to get us together, how about we cool them down?" Anya voiced what they were both thinking.  
  
******  
  
"I can't believe you did that!!!" Rosa screeched for the third time.  
  
Enrique simply shivered, the last sliver of ice crawling out of his shirt as he held a small chain in his hand, trying to fix it. Kai and Anya were standing outside with the Spanish and Italian Majestics who were attempting to recover from their bout of freezing. Kai and Anya had dumped a handful of ice each down the backs of the couple when they had swapped partners.  
  
"That'll teach you for trying to meddle in other people's love lives." Anya said with a smile.  
  
Kai nodded and glanced over to Enrique, who held up the chain he was fixing with a grin. "See! Told ya I could fix it!" Anya took back the chain and inspected it.  
  
"Not bad. You're lucky it didn't break completely, or your neck would've followed suit."  
  
"The way you surprised me, I might of anyway."  
  
She clipped the chain around her neck, letting the little white rose trinket fall naturally. Kai inwardly sighed, glad that the necklace had been salvageable. When Anya put her arm around Enrique's neck and dropped the ice down his back, the Italian was caught off guard and nearly fell. To break his fall, he accidentally grabbed hold of Anya's scarf. Anya grabbed the fabric before he removed it completely. Her necklace wasn't so lucky. The chain was snapped clean off. Under the watchful and angry eyes of Anya and Kai, Enrique promised to redeem himself by fixing the chain. Luckily, only one link had to be bent back into shape.  
  
Enrique sighed and grinned. "Where'd you get that necklace anyway?"  
  
"It was left at the door of our hotel room, addressed to me."  
  
Rosa pouted and lightly punched Enrique on the shoulder. "Why don't you do anything like that for me?"  
  
"Hey! We don't even know who left that necklace to her. For all we know, Anya's admirer could be that Mark Ninja guy! He could have left the necklace!"  
  
"He doesn't have the taste." Anya muttered, toying with the rose.  
  
"He could have fluked out."  
  
Kai had his arms folded. Soon, the two 'couples' came to a point where they had to part ways; Rosa and Anya to the hotel and Enrique and Kai to Oliver's manor. Kai turned to Anya. "Our plane leaves for America at seven in the morning. Myself and the others will be at the airport at five."  
  
Anya nodded. "Thanks. See you tomorrow morning."  
  
Anya and Rosa took their leave, heading to the hotel. Kai watched after Anya before turning back to walk to the French manor. Enrique folded his arms behind his head and followed behind Kai.  
  
"Looks like you have some competition. You versus Mark, the prize being Anya."  
  
Kai glared at Enrique. "Anya is NOT some prize."  
  
Enrique held his hands up in defence. "Hey! Don't bite my head off because your up against someone else for her heart! Why don't you try leaving her a secret gift? She seemed pretty happy with that necklace of hers. Wouldn't want that Mark to win, do you?"  
  
Enrique walked faster to avoid Kai. His task was made easier as Kai had stopped dead, thinking. Enrique said she seemed happy with the necklace... Kai thought, making him smile. She was happy with it... The phoenix stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking, feeling a little warmer and better with that thought.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Anime: *stretches and sighs* Ahhh.... to play matchmaker is so fun!  
  
Anya: *comes round and notices Chibi-self next to her, Looks up to see unconscious Kai + Chibi Kai and a happy looking authoress* ANIME!!! What's going on!?"  
  
Anime: *hits send button to put up chapter before Anya reads it* Nothing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LiL MisS ME - *blinks* Okay, I guess you did chase those ninjas away... effective attack! Fangirl insanity always wins!  
  
Mizu_Tenshi - Ah well, that's baddies for ya; they always interrupt the most beautiful moments.  
  
ssykes4000 - You're just gonna have to wait and see, both for the Anya/Kai situation and for whether this fic gets any better. I trust you guys will tell me how good I'm doing...? (Chibi Anya: *comes round and sees ssykes sharpening sword* What did I miss? Where's my sugar!? Oh lookie... *sees Anya* I've turned into a Mini-me... ^____^)  
  
DragonMasterEmerald - Oh dear... well, some people would describe Kai that way.... BUT NOT ME!!! *glomps unconscious bishies* (Kai and Chibi Kai: *both come round when they realise they were suffocating* AUTHORESS GLOMP!!!)  
  
ShadowYami - *grins* Oh yes, the Curse of The Smelly Lunchbox... a rabid Alloran... __' Oh dear Lord... please have mercy on all the poor bishonen present.... (Kai and Chibi Kai: *does a runner*) 


	16. America!

Kai: *leans against wall, in the shadows* Hn...  
  
Chibi Kai: *hides behind Kai* He's not around here... is he? Why did ShadowYami have to send him in with the snacks...?  
  
Chibi Anya: *bounces in* Why are you two hiding!? Why are you two hiding!? Why are you two hiding!?  
  
Kai: Quiet, brat...  
  
Chibi Anya: *sniff sniff* I'll tell Big Anya you're being mean!!!  
  
Kai: *shrugs* She won't do anything. She'll just be embarrassed that she was like you when she was younger.  
  
Chibi Anya: *pouts, then smirks evilly* Then I'll tell Alloran...  
  
*Chibi Kai yelps. Kai curses and grabs his chibi-self and runs for it*  
  
Alloran: *runs in from ShadowYami's head and looks around, holding two dog collars and leashes* Hey, Chibi Anya! Seen the two bishies anywhere?  
  
Chibi Anya: *points*  
  
Alloran: Thanks! *runs after the bishies* Here, Kais! Here, cute bishonen!  
  
Chibi Anya: That was fun! *walks off and sees Anime ignoring antics of muses whilst typing out fic*  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
"Mom!!!"  
  
"Max! Over here!"  
  
The blonde boy ran into his mother's open arms, grinning. Behind her, some of the All Stars grinned and waved at the rest of the Bladebreakers, who came out of the terminal with their bags.  
  
"Hey mom! I haven't seen you in a while! Why weren't the All Stars at the charity ball in Paris?"  
  
Emily walked forward, smiling, but a little grim. "Long story short, it was too risky."  
  
"Risky?" Tyson asked.  
  
Eddy waved his hand. "Don't worry. All will be explained later."  
  
Ray cast an eye over the team. "Where's Steve? And your new fifth member?"  
  
Michael grinned and held up some tickets. "Steve's home team is playing today. We've got tickets to watch! You game?"  
  
******  
  
"And Meroe goes down! The ball was passed to Andrews, Collins, Andrews, Collins... Wait a minute! Steve Smith has tackled Collins! Steven Smith, who blades with the All Stars blading team when he isn't tackling players, has passed the sixty yard line... fifty yard... forty yards... Wait! Ohhh that was a nasty tackle, but Steve had already thrown the ball..."  
  
"TOUCHDOWN!!! Steven 'The Bull' Smith has won the game for the White Horns!!!"  
  
Most of the crowd in the stadium did a Mexican wave in celebration for the winning team. At the sidelines, the White Horns cheerleaders stood up and faced their captain.  
  
"Alright girls and guys? Let's do this!"  
  
******  
  
Tyson stuffed the last of his hotdog into his mouth and stood up, waving his flag in the air.  
  
"Go, Steve!"  
  
Michael, Eddy, Max and Ray weren't any better. Between the four of them, they started a Mexican wave. Behind them, Anya, Kai, Emily, Kenny and Judy were sitting placidly. Judy smiled at the boys' enthusiasm. Emily and Kenny on the other hand, cringed embarrassed. Anya and Kai were in their neutral positions, although Anya wasn't as quiet.  
  
"This is dumb. How do those five expect us to watch the game if they block our view?"  
  
"I think that's the whole point. Not that it's overly interesting for us to watch." Emily offered.  
  
Judy smiled at the trio. "Well, football isn't everyone's thing, I suppose. You know the four of you could have refused if you didn't want to come."  
  
"Director..." Emily started. Anya cracked open an eye to look. Emily and Director Judy were mysterious about why they were being so cautious. Anya shifted slightly in her seat, making herself comfortable. The fact she didn't know anything made her more uncomfortable. Judy sighed.  
  
"Oh yes. I nearly forgot."  
  
"Hey guys, look! The White Horns cheerleaders are coming onto the field!!!" Tyson cried, waving wildly. Anya's mood darkened slightly.  
  
"Great..." she thought, expecting the over exuberant shouts of 'Go Team' to bore her even more.  
  
******  
  
"Give us a double U, Give us a H! Give us an I, Give us a T, Give us an E! Give us a H-O-R-N-S! What do we have!? White Horns, White Horns , YEAH!!!"  
  
The female cheerleaders did high kicks and flips, waving pom poms wildly. The male cheerleaders held their captain on their interlocked arms. She had neat lilac hair, framing her face. Her skin was pale but slightly tanned. Light, small and smiley, Anna launched herself from the arms and flipped in the air, landing lightly in front of her whole troupe then extending, waving to the crowd.  
  
"Hey, Anna!"  
  
Anna grabbed the batons that one of her team threw to her. She began a rehearsed dance with the batons, the rest of her troupe performing around her. Whistles and shouts from the crowd could be heard as Anna's dance progressed, particularly from the VIP box the All Stars and Bladebreakers were sitting in.  
  
"Hey, that girl's kinda cute!" Tyson yelled, grinning wildly.  
  
"Yeah, she's pretty good!" Max joined in.  
  
"Woah!" Michael laughed, as a flip Anna did lifted her skirt up.  
  
Ray and Eddy were no better, making up half their cheering with whistles instead. Anya and Kai shook their heads. Kenny was trying to calm the three Bladebreakers down, although his attempts were futile. Judy's smile seemed to be getting strained whilst Emily smirked a little, noticing Steve looking right up at the five boys. Storm clouds seemed to gather around him as he noticed their behaviour.  
  
"Those guys are going to get it..." she muttered to the two bladers next to her. "I hope your three guys have life insurance..."  
  
******  
  
"Hey Steve! That was a great game!"  
  
"Yeah, you rocked!"  
  
Michael and Eddy slapped their team mate on the back, smiling. Steve was dressed in his normal attire again, but the expression on his face didn't improve.  
  
"So, what did you think of the cheerleaders?" he said dangerously to his mates and three of the Bladebreakers. Tyson, Max and Ray blinked, confused. Michael and Eddy however, backed off considerable, laughing nervously.  
  
"Cheerleaders? Wh...what cheerleaders?" Eddy said through a forced grin.  
  
"I saw no cheerleaders! Did you guys?" Michael asked the other three, trying to signal to them.  
  
Tyson didn't get it. "What do you mean, no cheerleaders? You were ogling at that captain whose skirt flew when she kept flipping."  
  
Michael and Eddy instantly retreated behind Director Judy. Steve's face became redder than Tyson's jacket. Judy instantly pulled Max closer to her, wagging a finger at Steve.  
  
"Now, now, Steven. Don't lay a hand on any of these boys. You remember what happened last time. You're lucky Douglas didn't kick you out of the team."  
  
Ray looked back at Judy. "What do you mean?"  
  
Michael poked his head from behind the Director. "Er well... Steve gave us strict rules about ogling at the cheerleaders."  
  
"Why's that?" Tyson asked. "That captain sure was cute."  
  
"I'd stop right there if I were you!"  
  
The gang looked up at the voice. Anna, the cheerleading captain, had changed out of her White Horns uniform and was sporting a different styled cheerleading outfit that matched Steve's own football uniform. A white head band with a ribbon at the side was the only other difference. She skipped over to Steve and looped her arm around Steve's, much to the confusion of Tyson. Anna didn't seem to notice much.  
  
"Hey, I'm Anna! Fifth member of the All Stars and Steve's girlfriend!" she said with a perky voice. Anya cringed slightly at that and looked away, muttering to herself.  
  
"Great. Miss America has come to call..."  
  
Anna noticed Anya and grinned, letting go of Steve and holding her hand out to her fellow purple-nette. Anya simply stared at the hand.  
  
"Hey! Annabelle Bellove, but you can call me Anna! Hope you and I can be friends." Anna leaned in closer, whispering. "Between you and me, Emily isn't much of a talker. What's your name, anyway?"  
  
Anya frowned and folded her arms. "My name is Anya. That's all you can call me. And I don't really mix well with airheads."  
  
Anna pouted. "Hey! That was mean! I'm not an airhead. Just because I'm a cheerleader doesn't instantly qualify me for the job! You.. you... rigid... girl!"  
  
Anya snickered a little. "That the best you could come up with? Seriously, I don't know whose worst, you or Tyson."  
  
Steve walked up to his girlfriend and put his arm around her shoulders. "That was mean."  
  
Anya shrugged, standing her ground. Judy stepped in between the warring factions. "I think it's time we left now. I think the Bladebreakers are a little exhausted, that's all."  
  
Max smiled. "Yeah. And mom, when are you going to tell us about why you insisted that the girls don't go too far away?"  
  
Judy nodded. "We'll get you to your hotel first. You must be exhausted."  
  
******  
  
The Bladebreakers sat together in their room. The interlocking door to Anya's room was open, the female Bladebreaker sitting with the rest of the team, an annoyed expression on her face.  
  
"So let me get this straight" Max said, "Girls have been kidnapped here recently, but no one knows who is kidnapping them?"  
  
"Not just any girls, Max." Kenny said. "In particular, girls who beyblade. That was the link so far, although they said that they think a pattern was developing."  
  
Anya huffed. "Why kidnap a random set of girls and not leave a ransom, though?"  
  
"And more over, why would they want to kidnap Anya, anyway? Those kidnappers would have to be desperate to do that." Dizzi piped up.  
  
Anya glared at Kenny's laptop. Tyson agreed with Dizzi, and earned a bruised shin. "Like I said, I don't know who is worst; you or that airhead." Anya muttered.  
  
The boys laughed as Tyson and Anya started off another argument. Kai frowned, thinking. Why would girls be kidnapped anyway? Kai's eyes opened at some more movement in the room. An annoyed Anya was standing, playing with the necklace that hung past her goggles around her neck. The necklace. Kai smiled. Anya still wore the white rose necklace she received anonymously from Kai on Valentines' night. He felt content that Anya would still want to wear it when it wasn't necessary.  
  
"I'm going to bed. All this talk about the possibilities of me being kidnapped bores me."  
  
Anya turned and was about to walk through the connecting door when Tyson stood up. "Hey! Giving up so soon!?"  
  
"I don't give up so easily. Like I said, you're just boring me." Anya said over her shoulder, back turned to Tyson.  
  
"Hey, why I oughtta..." Tyson said getting up and turning to face Anya. Things happened so quickly after that Kai had to close his eyes and replay the whole scene in his mind in slow motion later.  
  
Tyson's foot had become caught under the carpet that he went flying towards Anya. To balance himself, he tried to grab hold of Anya, whose back was still turned. Anya was too far however and Tyson missed grabbing her shoulders to balance himself. He did grab the knot on the back of Anya's small scarf around her neck, however, untying the cloth and falling with it in his hand. The moment Anya felt the scarf come off, Anya's hand flew up to the back of her neck and she whirled around, red-faced. She snatched her scarf from the fallen Tyson with her other hand.  
  
"What do you think you were doing!?"  
  
"What does it look like I did!? I fell!"  
  
"Don't ever grab my scarf again!" Anya muttered dangerously, retying the scarf around her neck before retreating from the room, slamming the door shut. Tyson had sat back down on the chair, a confused expression on his face.  
  
"She snaps her head off at Anna after only meeting her once, she complains about having to be watched over and she screams at me for pulling off her scarf by accident. What's her problem?!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Kai: *holding Pikachu out in front of him* Here's the deal, I stop calling you a rat for the rest of this fic if you make that cat-boy stop chasing us!  
  
Pikachu: Pi.... (trans: Well...)  
  
Chibi Kai: *nearly begs* Please!  
  
Pikachu: Pi... ka! (trans: *sigh* fine!)  
  
Alloran: *stalks in with dog collars* Bishonen spotted at three o'clock...  
  
Anime: *ish elsewhere, pouting...*  
  
Anya: What's wrong with you?  
  
Anime: *points at fic she read* This Mary Sue Litmus test I found for Beyblade. I don't think you'll be too happy....  
  
Anya: *reads fic and sees Anime's calculations* WHAT!? I got 48.5!? I'm a Mary-Sue from Hell!?  
  
Anime: *nods and looks to readers* You guys think Anya is a Mary-Sue? I don't mind honesty. Anyway... reviews!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LiL MisS ME - lol. Anyway, sounds like you like. Arigatou!  
  
ShadowYami - Lazy git.... Just kidding! Mmmmm, Pie.... but Ice Blasts and Popcorn!!!! *eats junk and recalls movie* 'Smite me, oh Mighty Smiter!!!!' =^__________^= Remember the monkey scene? lol.  
  
ssykes4000 - (Chibi Anya: *pouts* Quit poking me! *drinks more sugar water) Answer to Q.1 - Maybe. Answer to Q2 - It's because it's the baddies duty to cause problems.  
  
DragonMasterEmerald - Hmmm.... If I can think of one... What do you suggest? 


	17. Icy Apparition and fear of vampires

Anime: Heh heh heh... sorry for the long wait for this chapter, guys, but so much has happened in the past few days...  
  
Chibi Kai: Like big Kai getting a tattoo and him and Anya getting drunk for the very first time!  
  
Anime: *snorts* That was quite funny....  
  
Kai: It was not....  
  
Anya: It was degrading and unhealthy.  
  
Anime: But at least you two realise how much you care for each other...  
  
**Both muses leave room, blushing**  
  
Anime: Aww..... young love... Well, let's see if I can get that into the fic soon...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
The next morning, Anya's mood seemed to improve slightly, although she kept throwing annoyed looks at the possessor of Dragoon. Tyson wasn't speaking to Anya, partly for her treatment and partly because he was struggling to push three extra thick pancakes down his throat. Kai swallowed the last of his eggs and glanced over at Anya, who although looked to be in a foul mood, seemed extremely subdued, staring at something on the other side of the hotel restaurant and fiddling with her necklace. Kai learnt to recognise that as a sign that something was weighing heavily on her mind.  
  
"What's the matter, Anya, aside from the obvious?" Kai asked quietly, trying not to sound too concerned or attract attention from the other Bladebreakers. Anya snapped out of her stupor and shook her head.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Kai blinked, disbelieving, but dropped it. He raised his voice slightly for the rest of the team to hear. "Alright. I think we should do some training today. Our impromptu match with the Dark Ninjas on Valentines' Night shouldn't have been so hard for us. That signals that we have far more improvement to go through."  
  
"Aw Kai... Why muff fwee twain now? I'm fill 'ungry" Tyson said after managing to get half the pancakes down his mouth.  
  
******  
  
"Again!"  
  
"Aw, Kai..."  
  
"Like I said, try again!"  
  
Tyson huffed, reloading his blade into his launcher. He cast a glance to the others nearby. Max was up against Ray, both boys figuring out new strategies and making improvements. Anya was blading in a separate dish, crashing through rocks and planks of wood, or dodging them, Kenny observing and suggesting any improvements to Anya and Dizzi that could be added.  
  
"Tyson! Were you listening or not!?"  
  
Tyson sighed and turned back to face Kai. "Alright already! Keep your scarf on!"  
  
The Bladebreakers continued like this during the morning, unaware of the fact they were watched.  
  
******  
  
"Attack ring."  
  
Kenny handed Anya a purple attack ring that he'd designed for her. Anya snapped it into place and held up her newly constructed blade, inspecting it.  
  
"So what so special about these improvements, Chief?"  
  
"I've given you a new weight disk which will give you a slightly more solid spin. To counterbalance that so that your signature speed isn't affected, I've given you an altered attack ring. It's lighter, made of titanium, so it'll still pack a harder punch."  
  
Anya lowered her hand and snapped in her bit chip. Draphiel glowed, making Anya smile faintly. Tyson, Ray and Max were sitting some way away, eating lunch. Kai walked up to the two and looked over them as they talked about Anya's improved blade. "Anything else?"  
  
"Nope." Kenny said, looking back at the laptop screen. "That's about it. With the simulations Dizzi put the model through, it should be faster."  
  
"Unless Draphiel put on some extra weight." Dizzi said.  
  
"We'll see." Anya said, snapping the new blade into her launcher. She stood to her full height and looked at Kai. "Do you want a rematch? From what I can remember, we haven't bladed against each other since the tournament in Japan when I became a Bladebreaker."  
  
Kai smiled and took out his own blade. "Why not? Tyson isn't much of a challenge."  
  
"You'll be sorry you said that." Anya said with a smirk.  
  
Suddenly, a blade flew out of nowhere. Kai knocked Anya down before she could be hit. The captain looked up in the direction of the blade.  
  
"Kai..." Anya muttered quietly.  
  
Kai looked down at Anya, hoping against hope his face wasn't burning up when he realised the way he was positioned on top of Anya. "What?"  
  
"You may not be as heavy as Tyson, but you're not exactly light, either! Get off me!"  
  
The rest of the Bladebreakers ran over as Anya stood and shook her head, snatching her hat off the ground. Kai looked into the dish at the still spinning blade.  
  
"What's the big idea?" he said to no-one in particular.  
  
"Did I scare you?"  
  
The Bladebreakers turned. A cloaked figure was standing in the shadows. Although they couldn't see his face clearly, they could see him sneer. Ray frowned.  
  
"You're not one of the Dark Ninjas, are you?"  
  
The figure's sneer turned into a snarl. "How dare you associate me with those rejects? They don't even deserve the name of darkness!"  
  
Tyson blinked. "If you're not a Dark Ninja, then who are you?"  
  
The figure moved out of the shadows and faced the Bladebreakers. He removed his hood, revealing a pale, nearly white head of hair topped with a tall pointed hat. A pale young face, although hard looking, had a pair of mystical looking green eyes peering at the team, bemused. He held up a gloved hand. The blade in the dish rotated around the dish then slingshot itself into the boy's hand.  
  
"I am Merlin. I come with greetings from my team, the Dark Bladers."  
  
The Bladebreakers stared at the boy. A moment later, four other figures appeared from the shadows. A bandaged hand from one of the cloaked figures placed itself onto Merlin's shoulder.  
  
"Excellent work, Merlin. You have found the Bladebreakers."  
  
"Added points for frightening them". Sanguinex added, walking a little closer so the Bladebreakers could see his face. Anya's own face fell at the sight.  
  
Tyson grinned. "Hey! It's the Dark Bladers! How's it going guys?"  
  
Lupinex let out a low growl. "Not bad. Spreading a little terror here, a little fear there. Halloween's been a howl."  
  
Zomb smiled. "Yeah. We got twice the candy we normally get, thanks to all the nice children giving us their candy."  
  
Max tilted his head. "Kids gave you their candy?"  
  
"Or you could say that they dropped their bags and ran off screaming."  
  
Anya frowned a little and leaned closer to Kai. "Are these guys for real?"  
  
Kai smiled and nodded, although something nagged at him about Anya's expression and tone of voice. Sanguinex walked closer and held his hand out to Anya. "I am Sanguinex. You must be Anya, the new addition to the Bladebreakers. Pleased to be of acquaintance."  
  
Anya paled but out of politeness, tentatively held out a hand. "Yeah. Same... here..." Sanguinex smiled, fangs glinting. Anya's hand slipped out from the vampire-wannabe's grip faster than an oiled live trout from a chef's grip. That only proved to amuse Sanguinex further. She's afraid of vampires... Kai thought, subconsciously picking that up in his head. He wasn't sure how, but he felt as though he already knew that.  
  
"I overheard you saying you wanted to test your new blade. I've heard so much about you, but I want to see for myself how good you are", Merlin spoke up. "I challenge you to a bey-battle."  
  
Anya smiled and held up her launcher with her blade inside. "You're on."  
  
******  
  
"Draphiel!!! Harpies' Ice Hurricane!!!!"  
  
"Magiciomon! Magical Blast!"  
  
The two bitbeasts launched their attacks at each other. Anya and Merlin ignored the breeze that blew because of the impact of the two attacks. The purple blade that held Draphiel started to zigzag wildly around Merlin's own dusty indigo blade. Anya grinned.  
  
"Good, Draphiel! Faster!"  
  
"Dizzi! Those improvements have worked. I calculate Anya's blade to be significantly faster than it was originally!" Kenny said excitedly, recording the match.  
  
"Anya's blade may be faster, but I'm betting she still won't be fast enough to catch you to get at me if she loses."  
  
"Wanna bet?" Anya said over her shoulder to the laptop before turning back to the match. Merlin smiled. "You may have the speed, but Magiciomon has the magic we need to win. Wizards' Flare!"  
  
The magician bitbeast lifted its wand and summoned a series of fireballs, sending them to Draphiel.  
  
"Draphiel, retreat and regroup!"  
  
The harpy retreated into her chip and continued circling the indigo blade rapidly. It took all the magician had to keep up with it. Anya smiled.  
  
"Faster, Draphiel! Let's show them we're something else!"  
  
Draphiel glowed in response. Soon, the blade was becoming nothing more than a purple blurred ring. It moved so fast that a white cloud began to form from the blade. The Bladebreakers watched and cheered for their team mate.  
  
"Man; that's some speed she rippin' up in there!" Max said. "The dish is smoking!"  
  
"You're right, Max." Kenny replied.  
  
"Hold on, boys. That's not smoke; smoke's hot." Dizzi piped up. "And you know Anya. She's a regular ice queen with Draphiel."  
  
"Then what is it, Dizzi?"  
  
"It's mist. I say, this is a new technique Anya and Draphiel cooked up."  
  
Anya lifted one arm out in front of her, hand open, palm down. "Now Draphiel!"  
  
The harpy appeared from her chip. With one feathered arm outstretched, palm down, the harpy let out a high, mournful cry. Around the dish, from the rapidly spinning blade, the cold and dense mist thickened. Merlin looked around him confusion.  
  
"What's this!?"  
  
Anya smiled and laughed low and quietly. "Tell me, Merlin. What do you know about harpies?"  
  
"Er..."  
  
"Then allow me to explain. In Greco-Roman mythology, the harpy was often associated with the wind, the underworld and ghosts. As you can see, Draphiel is a harpy, and you know her twist in her attacks is ice. However, you also know she uses a hurricane-based attack, which is true to the myths on harpies..."  
  
Tyson shivered, the chill of the mist reaching them. "So what? Why do we need a mythology lesson anyway?"  
  
Max rubbed his shoulders. "I've never seen anything so spooky. I'm sure that mist is getting thicker..."  
  
Anya giggled quietly and almost evilly sounding. "Well, this is a new attack Draphiel and I worked on in secret, true to the harpy characteristics. Being a team who likes the dark and spooky, I'm sure you'll like this. ICY APPARITION!"  
  
Draphiel let out another cry and several pale figures rose slowly from the mist. They were several misty, icy harpies that might have resembled Draphiel if it wasn't for three features. Instead of the soft feathers on their arms, they had scaly, demonic looking wings. Their hair was wild and unkempt in contrast to the neat and straight Draphiel. Lastly, and possibly more scarily, bits of the icy harpies seemed to be falling off. Merlin even took a step back when one of the seven harpies looked straight at him.  
  
"Wh..what the...?"  
  
The seven harpies, under Draphiel's direction, launched themselves at Magiciomon. The wizard yelled and retreated. Anya smiled in victory as Merlin watched his blade roll by his feet. The mist and ghost ice harpies had disappeared, leaving a solitary purple and white blade spinning in the dish. The only clue that there were 'ghosts' in the area was the lingering chill.  
  
"And Anya wins the match!" Ray announced.  
  
"That was an exciting match" Zomb said.  
  
"Quite. And I must say that that last attack would have earned you a place in our team, young Anya." Sanguinex said.  
  
Anya had paled and hid behind the nearest Bladebreaker, which was Max, after retrieving Draphiel. The Dark Bladers bade farewell and left the Bladebreakers. Anya sighed in relief when she saw what she hoped was the last of the nightmarish team.  
  
"I thought they'd never leave..." Anya said with a sigh of relief. "They really freak me out."  
  
"What's a matter? Afraid of vampires and ghosties, Anya?" Tyson said in a baby voice.  
  
Anya blushed and snapped. "Just drop it, Tyson!"  
  
Kai frowned inwardly as Tyson and Anya argued all the way back to the hotel. He wondered why it didn't surprise him when he first saw Anya's reaction to Sanguinex. He recognised the feeling and linked it to when he first saw Anya at Japan. The feeling that there was more to the blader than meets the eye.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Anime: So you're afraid of vampires, eh, Anya?  
  
Anya: *reddens* Leave it!  
  
Kai: *walks in, dusting cat fur off himself* What's going on here?  
  
Anya: *humph* Never mind.  
  
Chibi Anya: *bounding behind Anya* Anya's afraid of vampires! Anya's afraid of vampires!  
  
Chibi Kai: *behind Chibi Anya with Pikachu, both wearing fake fangs* BOO!  
  
Pikachu: Piikkkkkkkkaaaaaaaa!! (trans: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! ^________^)  
  
Chibi Anya: ;____; WAH!!!!! *runs off* Vampires!!! Help!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mizu-Tenshi - That's okay. I do that, too. And tellin' about who the kidnappers are would be ... well, telling, but I'm sure you smart people can have some decent guesses.  
  
ssykes4000 - lol. Don't worry, I spell stuff wrong a lot. I just have to say this... TANK GOD FOUR SPEEL CHEQUER! ^____~  
  
LiL MisS ME1 - Really? Well, I wanted Anna to be the over-exuberant, Elle- Woods-Legally-Blonde type. If anyone has any suggestions as to how she could act, well.... you know what to do! 


	18. Pranks and more training

Kai: *walks in* Where's Anya?  
  
Anime: *typing* Don't know. Put out some sugar and nab her chibi. She might know. Why?  
  
Kai: *walks out, holding parcel* Forget it. I'd rather handcuff myself to that rabid cat-boy than tell you. (Alloran: *runs after Kai holding out handcuffs* ^______________^)  
  
Anime: *frowns at muse* Oh fine! Don't tell your authoress anything!  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Kai woke up the next day and sat up, looking at the digital clock next to his bed. Quarter to five in the morning and the sun wasn't up properly yet. He frowned. Something wasn't right. He counted the beds and their occupants in the dim light. Only three boys, fast asleep. There was a noticeable absence of a characteristic snore.  
  
"Where's Tyson?" Kai spoke up to no-one in particular.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Anya?" Kai leapt out of his bed at the sound of the girl screaming, his Abbey training kicking in, making him ready to fight. The connecting door between the two rooms burst open, a dark figure running out that was definitely not of female proportions. Kai tackled the figure to the ground. By then, Max, Kenny and Ray were awake and confused.  
  
"What's going on!?"  
  
"Why was Anya screaming!?"  
  
"Who's that you've got, Kai!?"  
  
"You creep!"  
  
Anya had gotten out of bed and was standing between the two rooms, looking pale but very angry; threatening, even in her pyjamas.  
  
"You creep! That was not funny!"  
  
"It was to me! You should have seen your face!" a familiar voice spoke up from under Kai.  
  
"Tyson?"  
  
Kai stood up and allowed the boy under him to stand up. Kai understood why Anya screamed. Tyson removed the sheet from his head, which revealed he had it tied around his neck like a cloak. He had found some card and put it around his neck on top of his 'cloak'. It wasn't just that that could have scared Anya, though it would have given her a scare. Tyson had smeared some ketchup around his mouth and found a set of fake vampire fangs.  
  
"Let me at him!" Anya shouted, about to launch herself at Tyson.  
  
******  
  
Three hours later at the breakfast table, Tyson had two black eyes. He pouted, poking his fruit salad. Anya had opted not to join the team for breakfast after she gave Tyson one black eye. That was right after Kai had given him one himself in annoyance and in Anya's defence, although Kai didn't say that.  
  
"It's not my fault she's afraid of some fairy tale horror movie." Tyson whined.  
  
"I think you deserved that, Tyson. It wasn't fair on Anya." Ray spoke up.  
  
"I was only trying to lighten her up! Sheesh, why did she have to over- react like that!!!?"  
  
"She was obviously afraid. She might have had a similar prank like that played on her when she was younger. That might have been the reason she's so afraid of vampires. I know I'd hate it if someone played that kind of trick on me." Kenny said.  
  
Kai stood up. "No matter what. Tyson, you have to apologise to Anya. Your feud with her has gone on for long enough. Apologise and end it. We're meeting the All Stars later for a taster training session."  
  
Kai walked out of the restaurant. He soon found himself on the floor that their room was on. Inside Anya's room, Kai saw that she was already dressed, a room service breakfast tray on the table. Her tired face was fixed on the morning news on the television.  
  
"What is it, Kai?" Anya said with a tired sigh.  
  
"Just wanted to come up and check on you. Tyson should be up in a minute to apologise."  
  
Anya just nodded, still watching the news. Kai looked up at the television screen and froze, suddenly very interested in the article.  
  
"Officers at the Russian prison say that the breakout occurred near Boris Balkov's cell. Some scientists associated with Mr Balkov who were also in the same prison block had also escaped with the convicted man. The Russian wardens of the prison refused to comment on why it took over a fortnight to report the breakout, although the prison and the employees are under strict review. Officials still have no more information to give and are currently tracking down his former Russian beyblade team, the Demolition Boys, to see if the boys could yield any information on the escaped convict or any of his associates..."  
  
Kai looked down at Anya and noticed a newspaper in front of her, opened to the same story.  
  
"May I read that?"  
  
Anya handed the paper to Kai, noticing his expression. "The news broke yesterday. I take it you didn't watch the news on television last night?"  
  
"We fought over the remote. Fox Kids won by one vote."  
  
"What else was in the running?"  
  
"Kenny voted the Discovery Channel and Ray wanted to watch a movie."  
  
Anya gave a tiny smirk. "Glad I have my own room then."  
  
Kai nodded and read the news article, an uncomfortable bubble growing at the bottom of his gut.  
  
******  
  
"Morning mom!"  
  
"Morning Max. Glad you boys, and girl, could come this morning."  
  
The Bladebreakers walked into the PBA building, all smiles. Michael nudged Steve (who had an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder again) and Eddy, pointing to Tyson.  
  
"Nice makeup, Tyson. Over did the eye liner, didn't you?"  
  
Tyson frowned. "Anya and Kai ganged up on me this morning."  
  
"Why's that?" Eddy asked, bouncing his basketball.  
  
"Because of Anya's lack of a sense of humour."  
  
"Because Tyson tried to scare Anya senseless this morning", Kenny said at the same time as Tyson, although that explanation didn't help Anya's mood either. Anna gave Anya a sympathetic look.  
  
"Oh, guys can be mean sometimes. I mean, Michael always tries to sneak spiders into my pom poms. I can't tell you how much I hate..."  
  
"Stick your pom pom in it." Anya said, moodily.  
  
"Well, how about we head up to the training centre? We have some other guests who are currently training there too." Judy interrupted before the two purple-nettes could argue any further.  
  
"Other guests? Who?" Ray asked, curiously.  
  
******  
  
"Griffolyon! Wing Dagger!"  
  
"Salamolyon! Use your Fire Rod!"  
  
"You can do it, Mermalion!"  
  
"Use Earth Shake, Unicolyon!"  
  
"Go, Amphilyon!!!"  
  
The Bladebreakers and the All Stars stood behind the Majestics, watching them knock out several blades that were shot out at them from the machines. All five Majestics didn't disappoint; the opposing blades were all knocked out one after another from each Majestic's individual training dish without any of the team members breaking a sweat.  
  
"That's great, guys!" Max said smiling.  
  
"They certainly are quite good." Kenny quipped, updating his data on the Majestics from their training.  
  
The Majestics wrapped up their training in style; each bitbeast used their best attacks and nearly destroyed the launch machine sending their training blades. The others rubbed their eyes and blinked away the spots in front of their eyes from looking at the bright yellow, fuchsia, orange and violet light.  
  
"Well, that was a great warm up." Enrique said with a grin, jumping from the small platform. He walked up to the small group behind them, Rosa following behind. Rosa blinked and looked between the two purple-nettes.  
  
"Wow... if either Anna or Anya changed their styles slightly, you two could pass off for sisters or something!"  
  
Anna clapped her hands together in glee. "Really!? Hey, Anya, d'you think... Anya?"  
  
Anya was already standing on a training platform. Kai was on the platform next to her, then Ray, Tyson and Max. Judy walked up and accepted a clipboard one of the nearby scientists held out.  
  
"Okay, Bladebreakers, let's see if you can do any better against our training program. Begin!"  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Anime: I know it doesn't make sense that the Bladebreakers and Majestics would train in the PBA facility, where the All Stars could possibly gain more info on their stats and stuff...  
  
Anya: You're right; it doesn't make any sense...  
  
Anime: *ignores Anya* But! How about we say that they just kindly offered their facility to help the teams out?  
  
Chibi Anya: Sounds good to me!  
  
Chibi Kai: Me too!  
  
Anime: Heh, at least the chibis agree. I'm stoked to do the reviews now!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ssykes4000 - Yeah, the Dark Bladers aren't as bad as they sound. Hopefully, stuff should be picking up now...  
  
SulliMike23 - Hey, thanks a bunch! I just thought after the World Tournament, he would change a bit for the better. Not a problem is it?  
  
Mizu-Tenshi - ((Anya: *blush* Kai: *more furious blush*)) Heh heh heh... The two muses are blushing! Any more ideas on the kidnapper yet?  
  
LiL MisS DOOM - Pardonez? Eh, don't worry about it! 


	19. Truth or Dare

Anime: Hey peeps! Aren't you lucky people!? There's a two chapter update because I'm gonna be gone for a week or two. I'm off to sunny Sweden!  
  
Anya: *smirk* You gonna cope with all that hiking, canoeing and camping?  
  
Anime: Course I will!  
  
Kai: Even though on that preparation trip, you threw up your lunch and did a Supergirl impression down a slope with your mountain bike?  
  
Anime: At least I tested the centre's helmet for them!  
  
Anya: Didn't do much good. Your brains are still scrambled.  
  
Anime: *sticks toungue out at muses and starts typing*  
  
((NB: ~~ meh ~~ means flashback))  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
It was a gruelling day of training with the Majestics and All Stars. The Bladebreakers managed to work out some new strategies, although they didn't share with the All Stars. Where would the fun be in that if their future opposition in the World Tournament knew all their secrets? At least Kenny was recording all their progress as well. At the end of the morning, all three teams were exhausted, but pleased.  
  
"Hey guys. Wanna hang out in our hotel?" Max asked.  
  
So that was how three teams of five plus Kenny ended up being cramped into the Bladebreakers boys' room. It wasn't soon though when chaos was bound to ensue.  
  
"Who wants to play Truth or Dare?"  
  
******  
  
"And... done!" Anna squealed delightedly, taking a step back. Everyone snickered at Anna's handiwork.  
  
"Nice... nice look, Robert!"  
  
"Or should we call you Roberta!?"  
  
Robert folded his arms indignantly. What dignity he had left was down the drain when Anna held out the outfit he had to wear. By the end of Robert's Dare, he was all decked out in a blue flowery sundress and cardigan, sunhat and slippers. Anna had volunteered to do his makeup and hair. Robert frowned at his reflection.  
  
"How uncouth... I really must remain like this for the entire day?"  
  
"Until you get ready for bedtime tonight." Michael said with a grin, throwing his baseball in the air. He looked quite pleased with how his dare for Robert played out.  
  
Rosa sighed and piped up. "This is just a tad too boring. I say we make this a little more interesting."  
  
Everyone looked at Rosa. "What do you suggest?" Oliver asked. Anna produced her baton launcher from her backpack with a grin. "I think I know what we could do; I played this version of Truth or Dare with my cheerleader friends! Say if you didn't want to carry out the dare or truth, you have to spin the baton. Whoever the baton end lands on, you have to kiss them!"  
  
That was met with mixed reactions. Some (like Enrique) welcomed the new twist eagerly. Some (like Rosa) were reluctant to allow the new rule to be played by their partner. Others (like Anya, who incidentally only played because she wouldn't admit defeat to Tyson) were completely against the idea. The majority warmed to the idea, leaving people like Kai wishing that they wouldn't have the baton fall on them should someone forfeit. After a while, it was Max's turn again.  
  
"I dare... Tyson not to order room service for the rest of the day". Max said finally.  
  
"Aw man! The whole day!? I'll starve before then!"  
  
The fifteen other guys and girls laughed at Tyson's expression. Tyson pouted and looked around the rough circle, deciding.  
  
"I'm hungry now. Max, call room service and order a deluxe ice cream sundae whilst I forfeit!"  
  
Grabbing the baton, Tyson gave it a spin. The others watched tentatively as the baton started slowing. Kenny... Oliver... Tyson... Enrique... Rosa...Steve... Rosa... Steve.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
Anna giggled and pushed her boyfriend forward. As quickly as he would pull his ripcord, Tyson placed a kiss on Steve's cheek before pulling back, gagging. After glugging down a glass of water, Tyson eyed the group for his Truth or Dare.  
  
"I pick Anya."  
  
Anya sighed. It was her second Truth or Dare of the night; the first was also from Tyson, daring her to stand on her head and sing the first verse of 'Bingo'. "...Dare".  
  
"I dare you to call me your almighty superior and watch a whole vampire movie after this."  
  
"That's two dares!"  
  
Tyson thought for the moment. Which dare should he make Anya do...? "Okay. I dare you to watch the vampire movie that's on TV tonight... With all the lights off."  
  
Anya inwardly cringed, although she didn't show it on her face. Kai could tell that she was struggling to even think about it. Her knuckles turned white from squeezing her folded arms too tightly. Her eyes were hidden from the shadow of her cap.  
  
"...Fine..." Anya said with a sigh, not really wanting to forfeit, before the other Bladebreakers could speak up on her behalf.  
  
Tyson pumped the air with a triumphant punch. "Alright!"  
  
"My turn..." said Enrique, who was sitting next to Tyson. A sneaky grin spread across his face. "I pick Kai."  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Kai. I dare you to kiss Anya!"  
  
******  
  
Kai lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering if he did the right thing. After nearly killing Enrique with his death glare, Kai had decided to forfeit out of embarrassment. Enrique and Rosa looked suspiciously disappointed, though the Fates were not so kind to Kai. Much to his annoyance, the baton had landed on...  
  
~~"Too bad, Kai! You still have to kiss Anya!" Enrique said, gleefully.~~  
  
Tyson wasn't much help either, Kai remembered.  
  
~~"Aw, man, tough break. Don't worry, Kai. I still have some mouth wash left in my wash kit for you!"~~  
  
After some protesting and more jibes, Kai leaned closer to Anya, whose expression he couldn't read. Deciding to play it safe, Kai had only given her a light peck on the cheek. It was hard to decide who looked redder, although Anya had the advantage with her cap. Kai sighed. He avoided looking Anya in the eye for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
Now it was early evening. The All Stars, Majestics and four of the Bladebreakers had decided to go out for a pizza and show off Robert / Roberta. Tyson made sure he sat Anya down in her room and made a show of darkening the room before kindly switching on the television to the vampire movie for her.  
  
Kai listened to the sounds in the other room. Screeches, cursing, gun shots; it was only ten minutes into the movie already. Kai pushed himself off the bed and walked to the connecting door. He couldn't hear anything else on the other side apart from the movie, although he could almost guess what Anya was doing. Kai opened the door and peered into the darkened room. He spotted the huddled form on the couch. He walked up slowly to Anya.  
  
"Anya?" Kai whispered putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Anya yelped, whirling round. Even in the darkness, Kai caught sight of the squashed cushions the girl was attempting to hide behind. He couldn't help but smile at Anya's face; it was so terrified it was on the verge of cute.  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
Anya simply whimpered a little. An ugly face sporting a tasteful splash of blood across their fangs closed up on the TV screen. Unfortunately, Anya decided to turn around and look at the screen at that time. That was when Kai realised Anya also had a blanket around her as well.  
  
"This stuff really spooks you out, doesn't it?"  
  
Anya nodded once, as if embarrassed to admit it. Kai thought for a minute. Decidedly, he walked around the couch and sat himself down next to a confused Anya. He made sure he wasn't too close to save them both the discomfort.  
  
"I'll stay for a while. Until you're used to the movie to be able to sit through it by yourself, that is."  
  
Anya nodded, if a little reluctant. Kai settled down to the movie. After a few minutes, Kai wondered what the director, producer and script writers were drinking during the making of the film. There was so much blood, limbs and swearing flying about, he was questioning the sanity of all involved. There wasn't even a clear plot to the whole thing, except to give the actors an excuse to let all Hell break loose. Kai couldn't help but wince himself at some scenes.  
  
An hour later and Kai looked back down at the girl curled up in a ball a few inches away from him quite innocently. Somewhere along the line, she had fallen asleep with her head on his lower arm and her face under the blanket. Kai smiled. Slowly, he stood up and carried Anya to her bed. Careful not to wake her, he pulled her duvet around her and left the room.  
  
He ran a hand down his face and leaned against the wall once back in the boys' room. Why does this crush have to last so long!? Kai thought to himself angrily, if a little frustrated. He tried thinking for a while and decided there was one thing for it.  
  
"If I'm going to get over this, I might as well tell her and die from the embarrassment..."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Anime: *reading from list* Sleeping bag?  
  
Kai: You're borrowing that from a friend when you get there...  
  
Anime: Right... Clothes?  
  
Chibi Anya: *giggling, waving Anime's underwear in the air* Check, check and size 14 check!  
  
Anime: =O.O= *grabs undies* Gimme that! *reads list* And the utmost important item, Fanfiction note book?  
  
Chibi Kai: *in centre of huge pile of notebooks* Which one!?  
  
Anime: Er.... *goes through pile* I guess the one with the most space....  
  
Anya: That'll be next to impossible...  
  
Anime: *pulls out notebook* Got one! Now, that just leaves me with....  
  
Anya: you're thirty kilos over the weight limit...  
  
Anime: What!? That can't be!  
  
Kai: *points to racksack* What have you got in there? It looks like...  
  
Anime: Well er, you know what they say...  
  
Mum: *from downstairs* WHAT HAPPENED TO THE KITCHEN SINK!!?!?!?  
  
Anime: ^_^''' 


	20. Will he, won't he?

Anime: Guess who's back?! Missed me?  
  
Anya: Who would?  
  
Anime: They would! *points to readers and reviewers* 103 reviews now!? WOO HOO!!!!! *victory dance*  
  
Anya: So what?  
  
Anime: Humph... Oh well, I survived camping, pulling the splits in two canoes when they wouldn't stay still, drinking lake water, then going to a Swedish college and going to a theme park! Real fun!  
  
Kai: *still rubbing ears* What?!  
  
Anime: What's up with you?  
  
Anya: You forced him to sit next to you on that Spinrod ride. You scream like you have a legion of blood thirsty fangirls after you. I'm surprised he could hear that you were actually talking.  
  
Anime: Well.... I've got a good set of lungs! Oh well, enough waiting for now. Let me get on with this fic.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________  
  
"So, Anya. How was the movie?" Tyson said over breakfast with a grin.  
  
Anya gave Tyson the harshest glare she could, which was a little hard with the lack of sleep she had during the night. During the night, the guys could hear Anya wake up at least twice; first with a slight scream and the second was nothing but light whimpering. Kai refrained from checking up on Anya, though only just. The bluenette poked his cereal, the cogs in his head spinning. He was wondering when the best time to talk Anya.  
  
Kai didn't get the chance. The moment the Bladebreakers went back to their rooms to get ready to leave for the day, the Majestics called round.  
  
"You guys haven't heard from Robert, have you?" Johnny asked at the door.  
  
"No. What's wrong?" Ray replied.  
  
Rosa rubbed her eyes. "He didn't come back from last night."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Oliver took a deep breath. "Well, after we all left the pizza parlour last night, some girl walked up to Robert, remember?"  
  
The Bladebreakers who went with the Majestics and the All Stars the other night nodded.  
  
"Well, she stuck around with us for a while after you left us, but then Robert went off with her."  
  
"Even though he was still in drag?" Tyson asked.  
  
"She said she knew someplace he could get changed and they could just hang out. Robert thought she was quite nice as well."  
  
"And he never came back?"  
  
"No. He hasn't called, left a message or anything." Rosa continued.  
  
"And knowing Robert, he wouldn't do that. He'd at least tell us if he wasn't going to come back for the night."  
  
"Well, I think calling the police right now wouldn't be necessary, but if you want, you guys and stick with us for the moment" Kenny suggested.  
  
"Yeah; there's only so far a drag queen Dane would go." Dizzi commented.  
  
******  
  
"Project Aa-20, you were a disgrace! What have you to say for yourself!?"  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry, sir."  
  
"Too right, you should be sorry! This isn't the target! This is a boy, for goodness sake!"  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry sir."  
  
"Stupid zombie..."  
  
Robert forced himself to open his eyes. He winced a little, an area of his head hurting slightly. He tried to recall what happened to him. He remembered being in a bathroom, trying to work out how to regain his dignity whilst on his 'date' with the girl, when he heard some disruption behind him. He remembered a hand clamping over his mouth and something hard landing on his head, then blackness.  
  
"Wh...where am I...?"  
  
Robert lifted his head and noticed a man and the girl standing behind prison bars. Wait a minute... I'M the one behind the bars! Robert thought suddenly.  
  
"Where am I!?" Robert spoke up more clearly and loudly.  
  
The man raised his arms in frustration. "Oh great, now he's awake! You know, I thought we might have had a chance to disguise him just a little so the boss doesn't notice that we totally screwed up this time."  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry, sir!"  
  
"Just shut up."  
  
The man walked away, followed by the girl. Lifting himself off the floor completely, Robert walked straight to the bars, looking around. The decor vaguely reminded him of his castle, but with the exception of the several barred cells on either side of the corridor.  
  
"Hello!?" Robert called out.  
  
In the cell across from his own, a slight figure crawled out from the darkness. It was a girl with long curly violet hair and big blue eyes. She was pale and weary, as though she spent some time in the cell. "Hello... you're not a girl... are you?"  
  
Robert shook his head. "This was a dare an associate made me carry out." He replied, indicating the blue dress. "Where are we?"  
  
"We don't know. We were all knocked out when we were brought here."  
  
"There are more?"  
  
"Yeah. I've been here for over a week."  
  
"Three days..."  
  
Robert snapped his head to the side. Another girl, slightly taller had appeared, sticking her head out of the bars in the cell next to him.  
  
"A week, I think..."  
  
"Brought here five days ago."  
  
"Where am I!?" spoke up a meek and new voice. She sounded as though she only just came round as well.  
  
Robert realised that there were more and more girls in the cells. From the information they gave him, the longest 'resident' had been staying for nearly eleven days and new girls were brought in everyday. The longest staying were usually gone within two days and ended up working for the kidnappers for some unknown reason. Robert decided to try and do something about his situation and reached for his pocket. However, he noticed right away something was missing...  
  
"They've taken Gryffolyon!"  
  
"Is that your blade and bitbeast? They've taken all of ours, too. All of us beyblade." The first girl said.  
  
That was when Robert realised. He had involuntarily stumbled into the kidnapping ring.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________  
  
Anime: *stretches* Not so long, but I'm tired... and depressed... I loved Sweden!!!! Any Swedes out there!?  
  
Anya: Are you hoping Abba would reply?  
  
Anime: You never know... *looks back at comp...* Wow... so many reviewers... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ssykes4000 - You spoke from experience, too. I got to annoy people, but mostly the English; they were the ones who understood me! And I hit them hard, fast and long with the annoyances!!!  
  
ShadowYami - I sang our song in Sweden!!! They all thought I was mad! Mission completed! (Kai: *pales ever so slightly* Why oh why did I mention handcuffs...) Thanks for the aspirins!!! Alloran was a pain in one of the camping nights!!!! He wouldn't stop chasing Kai around the camp fire!!! Is his tail alright?  
  
SulliMike23 - Glad you liked it! I find it so hard to write humour! (Anya: Go easy on Anime? Why?)  
  
angel25302 - I'm just reeling new reviewers in since I've been gone! I should go away more often! Tack!  
  
sukitsune - Another new reviewer!? Whoopee! Welcome welcome! Well, not so much right now, but is it enough for the moment? And you're not that demanding. I like demanding reviewers; they get my butt in gear.  
  
LiL MisS DOOM - Tack! It was fun! Oh well... he didn't get a chance yet... but the day is still young! lol... I agree with your last comment!  
  
Mizu-Tenshi - Again with my updates, eh? Oh well... And no, that didn't count as a proper first kiss. I'm debating with my muses on whether they should have first kiss scene yet... (Anya: *blush* We decide if it happens or not! Kai: I agree!) Glad you liked Robert's drag, but it seems to have gotten him a little in trouble, right? And Boris... dun dun dun!  
  
DragonMasterEmerald - hey! Your penname changed, didn't it? And on the subject of names, your name is Anna!? Sorry! It was kinda relevant though... What do you think though, of the cheerleader? Well, this story has quite a bit to go, but I've decided on several endings! Not sure if some are agreeable... what are your opinions on character deaths? (Anya: Glad to see that someone doesn't think I'm a Mary Sue...)  
  
aZn-DiViN3-bLeU - Hey hey, new reviewer!!! Cool fic of yours. Glad you like mine. Please keep reading! I first started getting reviewers by advertising my fics in my reviews. So now you know that it works...  
  
anomynous - hehehehe so many of you really like that, don't you!? But will he actually be able to tell her...?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anime: Wow... 10 reviewers....  
  
Anya: That's good for you...  
  
Anime: Well, oh, and if there are any readers for Shadow out there, it's temporarily on hold until I make some serious head way and chapter thoughts for the story. Until next time! 


	21. When will he?

Anime: Hey! I'm on a roll! I just hope I can finish this so I can concentrate on my other unfinished works... and I just had to post a new story up, didn't I...  
  
Kai: Putting too many eggs in your basket, eh?  
  
Anime: Unlike you and your relationship with Anya?  
  
Kai: *scowls and walks away*  
  
Anime: *pumps fist in the air* SCORE! ____________________________________________________________  
  
It was a couple of hours since the Majestics arrived at the Bladebreakers' door. They all had also visited the All Stars for information, but came up short. Deciding that it would just drive them crazy just waiting for Robert to call, Tyson dragged them to the park.  
  
Kids were standing around dishes in the centre of the park, releasing their beyblades into the dishes and cheering and shouting. Tyson turned and grinned at the sombre group. "You know what'll take our minds off this? A beybattle! Who's up for it?"  
  
"Is it really an appropriate time for a beybattle?" Rosa asked. "I mean, with Robert..."  
  
"It wouldn't BE any more of an appropriate time. Look, it'll be pointless for a huge group of the best bladers the world has to offer to just walk around waiting for a potentially love sick team leader to call. We need to blade so that we won't go crazy with worry. What d'you say?"  
  
Anya blinked and stared at Tyson. "For once, you actually made sense..."  
  
Tyson pulled a face at Anya and ran up to the nearest free dish. "So, who's gonna go up with the current World Champ!?"  
  
"Some World Champion. You won by a fluke."  
  
Tyson scowled at the purple-nette he always fought with. Anna hopped up to the dish. "I wanna blade, but against Anya!"  
  
"Why?" Anya asked suspiciously.  
  
"I'm still annoyed that you called me an airhead. I'm going to show you that I am not!"  
  
Anya accepted and climbed up to the other end. She held out her blade and launcher. "Ready."  
  
"Ready!"  
  
Michael stood up to referee. "Okay girls!? Let's make this a clean, fair and honest battle..." Michael held up his hand. "Who am I kidding; I wanna see a dirty cat fight. Three, two, one, let it rrriiiiiippppppp!"  
  
Anna threw her baton launcher in the air. When it fell, she caught it in mid air and sharply pointed it forward. The blade holder slid down the length and released the pink and lilac blade. Anya's own purple and white blade spun in the dish next to it.  
  
"Go Draphiel!"  
  
"Go Tryadillo!!!"  
  
A pink and lilac armadillo came out and called out. The red and white harpy simply screeched in reply. Anna smiled at her bitbeast and pointed her baton launcher forward.  
  
"Alright, Tryadilo; use your Armour Roll!!!"  
  
The armadillo curled up and rolled swiftly towards the harpy. Draphiel screeched when the armadillo impacted dead on.  
  
"Draphiel!!! Let's call in the cavalry!" Anya lifted an arm in the air. "Icy Apparition!"  
  
The Bladebreakers were already rubbing their shoulders. Emily glanced from the dish and attack to the Bladebreakers, confused.  
  
"What's going on? Anya didn't use that attack during training yesterday."  
  
Max smiled at Emily. "Well, this is fairly new. Anya only showed it to us a couple of days ago when we went up against the Dark Bladers."  
  
The mist grew thicker and swirled around the two purple-nettes and their referee, Michael. Anna whimpered a little and hugged her baton.  
  
"Wh...what is this!? This is sssssssooooooooo scary!"  
  
Draphiel screeched again, calling the ghostly harpies. Michael yelled when on rose directly in front of him. Anna screamed pretty loudly at the sight.  
  
"This is something out of a horror movie!"  
  
Anya simply smiled. "Alright Draphiel; DO IT!!!"  
  
The seven ghosts shot out and bombarded the armadillo. The bitbeast curled up, the armour unaffected by the attacks.  
  
"What the...!?"  
  
"You forgot, Anya! The armadillo has plated armour which protects it against any attack! So now, all that's left for me to do is to call on another Armour Roll!!!"  
  
The armadillo, still curled up, rolled through the ghosts and smashed again into the harpy. Before Draphiel could recover, the armadillo moved around and hit her again. Anya growled in annoyance, clenching her fists.  
  
"It's not over yet! Draphiel!!!!"  
  
"Tryadillo!!!"  
  
The armadillo collided again with the harpy, the mist and ghosts around them closing in, blocking the bitbeasts from view. Suddenly, the mist cleared and there was no sign of the ghosts. Both bitbeasts were missing and neither blade was spinning.  
  
"This match is a tie!" Michael called out.  
  
Anya scowled when she picked up her blade. Kai put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry. You have improved."  
  
"Not by much." Anya muttered and turned her back on Anna, who walked up to the two.  
  
"Wow! That was some match! I hope we could do that again!"  
  
******  
  
"C'mon! It was fun last time!"  
  
"But we played that last night! Can't we play another game?"  
  
Anya sighed, staring at her ceiling. She was hoping to catch up on some sleep when they got back to the hotel, but the chattering from the other room kept her up. She sat up and opened the connecting door with her foot. The other bladers looked up at the sound of the bang.  
  
"Hey, Anya! D'you want to join us?" Anna said.  
  
"I'm going to take a walk."  
  
Kenny stood up. "But Anya. With all the kidnappings going on, you can't. Not on your own anyway!"  
  
"I'll go."  
  
"Kai?"  
  
Kai stood up. "I can't take your squabbling anyway."  
  
Anya shrugged and walked out of the room. Kai walked a little behind her, ignoring whatever the others were saying. This could be my chance... Kai thought.  
  
******  
  
"Look."  
  
Anya picked up a newspaper from a nearby stand and read it. The vendor frowned and poked his head out. "Hey, little missy. You wanna read it, you pay for it." Kai gave the guy some change and read over Anya's shoulder.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Anya opened the newspaper up. Kai spotted the pictures of Boris Balkov and some of his scientists.  
  
"Listen to this. 'The Demolition Boys were questioned yesterday about the whereabouts of Boris Balkov and his scientists, who are all still at large. His son, Alexander Balkov, who is also a member of the said team, was quoted saying, 'Should we find out where my father is, we will notify the authorities immediately. We don't want him to try and regain the power he had once and endanger the world'. Officials say that they suspect that Balkov and his associates may either be in Europe or America, although they cannot be too sure...'"  
  
Anya stopped reading and frowned slightly. She re read the whole article before speaking again. "Poor Alexander. He shouldn't have to be put through this because of his father."  
  
Kai nodded and took the paper back. "You sound like you know how the guy feels."  
  
Anya shrugged and folded her arms. She walked away, Kai following not too far away. He read the news article himself, thinking. When he looked up again, he found Anya looking at him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Anya shook her head. "Nothing. I thought I needed to tell you something, but it's not that important."  
  
Kai just watched the other girl pick up the pace a little, confused. He wondered and imagined what Anya had wanted to say. He followed Anya back to the hotel, wondering when he could tell Anya what he wanted to say.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Anime: heheheheh...  
  
Chibi Kai: You're really mean, you know that...  
  
Anime: Well, I can't help it if Kai and Anya provide me some great ammunition! Now, on with the reviews!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ssykes4000 - easy, by not telling you! Well, the thinking time for Shadow didn't take too long did it! I've already got chapter nine lined up too! ^_ No spoilers though, although I was shocked when I wrote it...  
  
Mizu_Tenshi - lol! Well, ol' Robbie isn't still in drag, per se. Well, as for the first kiss scene... that's still in development.  
  
anomynous - You'll see soon!!!  
  
SulliMike23 - (Anya: *snorts* Why would I be afraid of your bitbeast? Draphiel will take it on anytime! As for selling my plushies, don't you dare! *hugs her plushie collection, Kai-plushie in particular) Woah! That's a good way of threatening her Sul! I forgot about her plushies!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anime: I am definitely on a roll! I mean, I updated Shadow, as well! Lets flew these fingers and see what I can do for Harry Potter and the Power of the Bitbeast...  
  
Anya: That'll take a miracle...  
  
Anime: *sticks tongue out* Watch yourself, or SulliMike23 will sell your plushies!  
  
Anya: He wouldn't dare... *hugs plushies close*  
  
Anime: Heheheheh... 


	22. Kidnappings and Confessions

Anime: Hmmm... *sees work done so far on fic* Well, I'll have to say, this is either very fluffy, or very sickening, but...  
  
Kai: Definitely embarrassing on my part...  
  
Anime: Aw, poor Kai-sama! Well, might as well post it anyway. *hits update button* ___________________________________________________________  
  
"Hello!? Is anybody there?"  
  
"Anna?"  
  
"Robert!?"  
  
Anna wiped away her fearful tears and looked back at Robert. He was still dressed in the sundress, but he had successfully removed the make-up. He got a pair of trousers from somewhere as well, which was to his great relief. Anna gripped the bars harder and tried to move so she could see the English boy more clearly.  
  
"Robert! Where are we!? What happened!?"  
  
Robert explained what he knew about their position. Anna checked her pockets when Robert told her about their blades going missing. She nodded to confirm that her blade was missing as well.  
  
"So how did you get here anyway?" Robert asked.  
  
"Er... I left the hotel your team, mine and the Bladebreakers were at. I was getting late for cheerleader practise. When I left, this girl walked up to me and we got talking... that's all I remember."  
  
Suddenly, the sound of boots pounding on the stone floor quietened the conversation. Two men walked to Anna's cell and opened it. Anna instantly cowered into a corner, unsure of what was happening. Wordlessly, one man grabbed the girl.  
  
"Let me go!!!"  
  
The man held Anna's arm and grabbed the back of her head, bending her over whilst she was protesting. As quickly as it happened, she fell forward slightly.  
  
"Nope. The kid doesn't have the mark."  
  
"The boss won't be happy. You heard what he said will happen if we screw up again."  
  
"It's not my fault. It's that darn zombie we sent to get her."  
  
"When's the next trial experiment?"  
  
"This afternoon. The scientists are selecting two prisoners this time."  
  
The men left the holding cells area. Anna held the back of her neck where her hair was standing when the man brushed it aside. Her cell door slammed shut. Anna ran back to the door and looked at Robert.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"That happens to everyone here. They check the back of the necks of all the girls here for some sort of mark."  
  
"What mark?"  
  
"Who knows, but whatever it is, none of the girls here have it. That's why they kidnapped all these girls."  
  
"But why keep them?  
  
"You heard what. Some sort of experiment."  
  
"Well... what'll happen if they find this...mark?"  
  
"Who knows..."  
  
******  
  
"Dragoon, Storm attack!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Anya growled in frustration and kicked the ground. She bent over and snatched her blade up. Max scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Are you alright Anya? I mean, that was the third match you lost against Tyson."  
  
Anya simply frowned and shrugged. "My concentration isn't as it should be."  
  
"Well what's up? Was it because of the kidnapping yesterday?"  
  
"Just drop it, okay."  
  
Tyson hopped down from the dish platform and walked over to Anya's side.  
  
"C'mon Anya. You've been grouchy ever since you found out Anna was kidnapped. You missing her?"  
  
Anya looked down at Tyson with a scowl. "What do you know? Who said that was why I was upset?"  
  
"Well, you did blame yourself last night over and over again."  
  
"I think we should take a break now." Kenny spoke up. Kai removed a newspaper from his duffel bag and begun reading. Ray looked up from his lunch.  
  
"Hey, Kai. Is that today's paper?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Anything good happening in the world?"  
  
"If you count the fact that the Demolition Boys are considered missing since the police interviewed them and Boris is still at large... no, nothing good."  
  
Tyson nearly choked on his sandwich. Max and Kenny took turns beating his back to get him breathing again. Tyson looked back at Kai.  
  
"You serious? Boris is back!?"  
  
Kai nodded. "It doesn't cost much to actually read a paper or watch CNN now and again, Tyson. He's been in the news for a few days now."  
  
"What about Mr Dickinson? Why didn't he say anything?"  
  
"Er... guys..." Kenny spoke up.  
  
"What is it Kenny?"  
  
"I guess now wouldn't be a good time to say I didn't check my e-mails for the past few days, huh...?"  
  
Ray turned completely to face Kenny. "What do you mean by that, Kenny?"  
  
"Well er... I just opened up an e-mail Mr Dickinson sent a couple of days ago, before we arrived in America. He said that we had to be on our guard because Boris escaped..."  
  
"How could you be so careless, Kenny!?" Anya spoke up suddenly.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry! I didn't realise; I was so busy with updating my data and thinking up new..."  
  
Anya snarled and punched the ground. The guys looked at Anya in surprise.  
  
"Hey, Anya. You alright?"  
  
Anya just remained silent and sat back, folding her arms. Tyson placed his own hands by his hips.  
  
"Hello!? Earth to Anya! What's eating you?"  
  
"You would if you didn't have lunch."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
Anya just remained silent, sending Tyson into a fit. "C'mon! You're not going to say anything?" Anya stayed the same, not budging.  
  
"Anya! Not everything revolves around you, okay!"  
  
Anya scowled at Tyson harshly. "You have no idea what you're talking about, Tyson! Why don't YOU accept that there are things happening. Things that you don't have to know."  
  
Anya stood up, Tyson following suit. "Oh yeah? Then go on, Anya. What are 'these things'?"  
  
"Haven't you been listening!? I have no idea what I was thinking so long ago; being part of this team was a big mistake!"  
  
Tyson fumed. "A big mistake!?"  
  
Ray and Max jumped up at this point to stand between the two bladers, who were facing each other off. Kai frowned at the behaviour.  
  
"Sit down you two. You're causing a scene."  
  
"It's not my fault, Kai. You heard Anya. I bet she thinks she's too good for this team." Tyson said, still facing Anya.  
  
"The only thing I'm too good for is standing around listening to you whine and whinge."  
  
"Calm down you two! We're a team! We shouldn't be arguing like this!" Max exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! Let's just sit down and talk through this like mature bladers." Ray added.  
  
"I bet Tyson doesn't even know the meaning of the word mature!" Anya shouted.  
  
"You don't know the meaning of the word team!" Tyson retaliated. "If you think you're too good for the Bladebreakers, then just walk away right now!"  
  
"You know, I think I will!"  
  
With that, Anya turned and ran. Max and Ray called after the girl. Kai stood up. "Well done, Tyson. Very tactful."  
  
"Well, it's her choice!"  
  
"She was mad, Tyson. You shouldn't of said what you did. She shouldn't of either, but you didn't have to go so far." Max said.  
  
Kai frowned and started in the direction Anya ran in. "I'm going after Anya. I'm still captain, and I say she's still a Bladebreaker. She shouldn't be on her own anyway."  
  
Tyson fell back down onto his butt and grabbed another sandwich. "Oh yeah? I hope she DOES get snatched."  
  
Kai ignored Tyson and started running, looking this way and that for Anya. What IS up with Anya anyway...? Kai thought. Something is really bothering her... Soon, Kai came across Anya on the edge of the park they were training in. She was sat under a tree by the road that passed through this part of the park, her white rose necklace in her hands instead of around her neck. Kai walked up slowly to the girl.  
  
"Anya..."  
  
"Look, Kai. I've been thinking for the past few days..."  
  
Kai sat himself down on the side of the tree that faced away from the road, on Anya's left. Something in Anya's tone of voice seemed to make his chest freeze and nearly choked his voice. "Go on."  
  
"I think... I think it's best for the team if I returned to Japan."  
  
"Why...?"  
  
"I can't explain it. I just... have my own reasons."  
  
Kai turned his head slightly so he could just see Anya out of the corner of his eye. He didn't want to believe what he was hearing. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Just understand, Kai. Out of the whole team... you're the only one who would understand me. You know me. You know I don't do things without reason, right?"  
  
Kai wanted to nod, but stopped. "There are still things about you I don't know. I probably know you less than the rest of the team."  
  
Anya made a sound Kai couldn't decipher. Was she crying, laughing or both...? Kai wondered. Anya sighed. "You know me far better than you realise."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Anya?"  
  
"You don't remember... do you...?" a small sounding voice whispered, almost unlike Anya.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind. Forget I said anything." Anya stood up. "Kai, just understand. I want to withdraw from the team. I want to go back to Japan, and I think it'll be a good idea that you or the guys don't try to keep in contact."  
  
Kai jumped up and turned, facing Anya. "Anya!? No way. I'm not letting you go so easily!"  
  
Anya stared at Kai, fiddling absent-mindedly with the necklace in her hands. "It's for the best. It'll benefit all involved..."  
  
"Well, it wouldn't benefit me." Kai said, advancing to the girl, pain in his crimson eyes. Anya started when Kai grabbed her shoulders, staring into her eyes. "I don't want you to go, Anya."  
  
Anya opened and shut her mouth, taken by shock. "K...Kai...!?"  
  
Oh my bloody God... what the Hell am I doing!? Kai thought. He sighed, deciding to keep going as it was a good a time as any. "Anya, I..."  
  
"Kai, I don't think..."  
  
"I think I love you, Anya." Kai interrupted.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Anime: There! He said it now!  
  
Chibi Anya: EW!  
  
Chibi Kai: YUCK!  
  
Anime: *whacks both over head with MC Wand* Hey! That wasn't nice! It was romantic!  
  
Chibi Kai: It was mushy! Kai wouldn't say that! Even as your fluff muse, that's just too sick even for me!  
  
Anime: *grins* Oh, really?  
  
Chibi Anya: And Anya wouldn't go that tongue twisted! She'd probably hit him!  
  
Anime: I wouldn't be too sure. Love makes people do the strangest things.  
  
Both Chibis: We're gonna tell! *run off to find their bigger halves*  
  
Anime: *blinks* Oh dear... those two are probably going to kill me... *types review replies quickly...*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AzN PyRo ArCaDa - Aw. poor you! I hate feeling ill, too. Thanks for putting me on your favourites!  
  
SulliMike23 - (Anya: *growls and hugs plushies possessively*) Well er. I think I won't attempt taking the plushies just yet... Especially when she's in such a volatile mood... Anyway, Thanks!  
  
ssykes4000 - Kai told! Kai told! Not too mushy was it? Like the chibis said? (Anya: You dare buy my plushies and I'll kick you from here to kingdom come!!!!)  
  
anomynous - Well, he spat it out! But what's Anya's reaction to it?  
  
Mizu_Tenshi - *sniggers* Good point. Well, we'll just have to see what Anya has to say about it.  
  
LiL MisS DOOM - Well... Who knows what she's going to say. I do, but I'm not tellin' just yet *cackles evilly* And I agree; Kai is a MAJOR HOTTIE! ^___^ 


	23. Answers, or the lack of them

Some doctor: *shuffles papers* Er, sorry readers, but due to a freak accident involving a certain Muse Control Wand and muses, Anime isn't available to make a comment at this point.  
  
Anime: *chicken-fied* cluckcluckcluck... *pecks ground*  
  
Pikachu: *hits send button to put fic up* Pika pi pika pi chu pikachu chu pi! (trans: But she was kind enough to leave the fic for you!)  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Anya's eyes flew wide and she seemed to freeze. Kai took a deep breath, mentally kicking himself. Oh great, well done Kai, you've scared her! Something else in Kai pushed him to say more, even though he was scared himself.  
  
"I don't know when exactly. But I did... I had..." Kai started stammering and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Valentines night... that necklace. I left it for you. Enrique and Rosa's trick? They decided to do it because Enrique found out and I was too scared..."  
  
Anya seemed to snap out of her reverie and took a step back from Kai's hands. "Kai... Kai, I don't know..." Anya looked down at the necklace in her hands and an unreadable expression passed her eyes.  
  
"Anya?"  
  
Anya took a shuddering breath. "This is... this is... I... I can't."  
  
"Anya?"  
  
Anya looked up at Kai and started walking back. "I'm sorry Kai..."  
  
Kai was shocked and speechless. With a sorry look, Anya turned and ran. What... I don't get it, Kai thought. He wasn't sure what to expect in the exchange. Did he want Anya to break down in his arms? No; it wouldn't be like her. Did he want her to return his feelings? He wasn't sure. His feet seemed to have grown roots; he couldn't move. Shutting his eyes, Kai forced his feet to lift up and ordered them to follow Anya. They wouldn't listen, although he heard something that gave him an incentive to move.  
  
"Release me! I won't go back! I won't!"  
  
"Anya!" Kai's eyes flew open. He started running. Anya had stopped shouting when he found her, thrown hastily into a car, seemingly unconscious. That wasn't the strangest thing. Robert and Anna were the ones who were doing the knocking out and throwing. Kai blinked in disbelief.  
  
"Robert? Anna?"  
  
Both bladers looked up at Kai, blank looks on their faces. Kai couldn't put his finger on it, but they definitely weren't okay. The two nodded to each other then entered the car as well.  
  
"ANYA!"  
  
Tyres screeched on tarmac as it drove away before Kai stood where they were. Kai stood paralysed on the spot, looking in the direction the car had sped towards. He looked down by his feet and bent down. He stared at the trinket he picked up. The white rose necklace; the chain broken.  
  
******  
  
"New blood, eh? I hope this kid's the right one."  
  
"Well, she must be. I saw the mark at the back of her neck. The boss is coming down soon to check for himself."  
  
"The boss, eh? This must be the one."  
  
"Well, it was a good idea to use those two then."  
  
Robert and Anna stood by the door, their faces blank as the men threw an unconscious Anya into a spare cell. One of the men looked at them, then to his comrade.  
  
"So, if these two and the rest had successful results in the experiments, why do we need this kid so badly?"  
  
"Don't you listen to the briefings? Sheesh... Well, these experiments don't have any free will. They need to be told what to do. Whereas, this kid holds the key to rectify that."  
  
Anna blinked. The light slowly lit up in her eyes. This went unnoticed by the men, who kept talking.  
  
"So that's it?"  
  
"No. Sometimes, the procedures we're currently using don't hold and the experiments regain their minds. The data we extract from this kid will hold, and hold strong."  
  
Anna shook her head and looked around, confused. She spotted Anya on the cell floor and gasped.  
  
"Anya!"  
  
The men turned and the taller one rolled his eyes. "Great. Another one."  
  
"I'll take her back up to the experiment room."  
  
Anna protested as she was grabbed. "What's going on!? Where're you taking me!? Robert! ROBERT!"  
  
******  
  
The Bladebreakers were scattered around their room; Tyson lying on his back on his bed, Max perched on the edge of his, Ray slumped across and armchair, Kenny on the one opposite typing on his laptop furiously. Kai was on the armchair, arms and legs folded, but hiding his face. The five boys remained like this for a while now, without much to say. What was there to say; when you know you might not see a team mate again in a while?  
  
Finally, Tyson spoke up. "Why Robert and Anna? Why were they doing the kidnapping when they were kidnapped themselves?"  
  
"For the umpteenth time, Tyson... we don't know..." Kenny spoke up, readjusting his glasses.  
  
Tyson pushed himself into a seating position. He glanced around the room in turn. "You know what I think? It's a conspiracy! I mean, they put on a show of them getting kidnapped, then gang together to kidnap Anya! That's what I think, after all, it makes..."  
  
"Shut it, Tyson."  
  
The guys all turned to look at Kai. They had noticed he wasn't all himself since returning from the police station. Tyson stared back at Kai.  
  
"Hey Kai? What's up buddy?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"That look on your face says different."  
  
"I said it was..."  
  
Kai was interrupted by a knock on the door. Getting up instantly, he walked to answer it. The instant Kai opened the door, an excitable Spaniard latched herself around Kai's neck, crying a little.  
  
"Oh Kai! We just heard! I'm so sorry; it must be tough!"  
  
"I thought I was the only one who received that kind of hug..." an Italian said behind her. Enrique was instantly followed in by Johnny and Oliver. Rosa let go of Kai's neck. "Arrepentido... It's just... you two make a great couple."  
  
"What do you mean, a great couple?" Tyson chimed up.  
  
Kai shook his head at the Italian and Spaniard, not appreciating their 'tact'. Rosa looked from the Bladebreakers to their captain. "Guess you never told them, huh?"  
  
Kai was near slapping his forehead as he shut the hotel door. Seems like it was going to be a long night...  
  
******  
  
"Unnnng....."  
  
Anya forced her eyes to focus. Rubbing her head, she noticed the absence of her most guarded item of clothing. Looking around frantically, Anya's worst fear was confirmed. She sat up completely, looking around. She hated the décor immediately. She hated the cell bars even more.  
  
Standing up, she immediately walked to the bars and stretched her face out as far as she could get it. As far as she could make out, there were other cells.  
  
"So you're the one they're after..."  
  
Anya snapped her head to the cell directly across from her. A haggard young girl was in it, staring at Anya. The girl tilted her head.  
  
"You're the one with that special mark; I heard them talk about it. What is it they want from you?"  
  
Anya kept silent. Suddenly, the door at the end of the corridor slammed open. Almost instinctively, Anya backed away from the bars. Heavy boots clunked on the stone floor and stopped at Anya's cell, casting a shadow over Anya. The girl's face changed from indifference to nervous fear and disbelief.  
  
"YOU!?"  
  
=======================================================  
  
Anime: *coughs, then spews up a feather* Bleh...  
  
Chibi Anya: *snatches feather* Three hundred and thirty nine...  
  
Anime: Thanks for changing me back, Kai-sama...  
  
Kai: *smirks* Was fun when it lasted...  
  
Anya: *similar smirk* It was... Pity though. I was in the mood for a KFC...  
  
Anime: ___' I'll pretend I didn't hear that and go onto the reviews...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SulliMike23 - ^__^ Thanks! I'll try!  
  
anomynous - I won't insult your intelligence and keep you hanging. Yeah, Anya's the one. But I won't say how Anya knew Kai in the past. That'll be spoiling a bit of the plot.  
  
ssykes4000 - Yeah, there could be more mushy scenes... but no... not mushy here...  
  
Mizu_Tenshi - Well... you were half right... she ran, though. Not walked.  
  
ShadowYami - (Anya & Kai: Calmed down now?) Glad to see you didn't use the Fate Alteration Machine after all Alloran...  
  
Every Storm Has An End - Well, on the death thing... I'll give it a thought... though a new ending came into my head... (Anya: I wasn't too keen on the one you were most keen on...) Yeah, but hey, the new one I'm cooking up... well... (Anya: What?) Anyway. It was mean of your teacher to set you an assignment on the first day back!!! (Anya: Tell me!!!) And I think some things are kinda obvious anyway... with Anya and the kidnappers... (Anya: *fuming* Right... if you won't tell me what you're gonna do to me, I'll find out myself! *storms off and ransacks Anime's room*) 


	24. Answers Really the types they want?

Anime: ^___^  
  
Chibi Anya: What's gotten her so happy?  
  
Chibi Kai: *shrugs* Who knows. It's Anime. She'll smile over anything.  
  
Anime: ^____^  
  
Chibi Anya: .......  
  
Anime: ^______^  
  
Chibi Anya: Okay, she's creeping me out!!!  
  
Anime: ^________^  
  
Chibi Kai: HELP!!!!  
  
~~Flashback~~ __________________________________________________________________  
  
"So you and Anya... You loved her?"  
  
Kai sighed. "For the umpteenth time Tyson, and just feel privileged that I am taking the time to repeat myself, yes. Then she was... Robert and Anna took her."  
  
It has been two days since Anya's kidnapping and the Bladebreakers learning about Kai's feelings. The Bladebreakers hadn't heard anything new. Worse than that, they had also learnt through the news that the Demolition Boys were missing as well.  
  
"This can't be good, guys. I mean, we're only two days from the World Tournament. What are we gonna do?" Kenny spoke up.  
  
"What CAN we do, Chief? I mean, I don't have a clue as to what's happening..." Tyson replied.  
  
"Well, I for one hope we get some news soon. All this is just too confusing." Ray said.  
  
"Yeah. Why can't someone just knock on the door and tell us everything we need to know..." Max muttered.  
  
Just then, there was a knock at the door. Everyone looked at Max, who looked a little bewildered with himself. "Did that actually work!?"  
  
Tyson hopped off the bed he was lying on top of and walked to the door. His face fell when opened the door.  
  
"What are you doing here!?"  
  
The other Bladebreakers gathered at the door and gaped at their guest. Even though he was only wearing a normal tight fitting black sweater and pants, his brown eyes and brown hair were unmistakable. Mark of the Dark Ninjas faced the Bladebreakers, sombre and serious as always. He held up his hands as a sign of peace.  
  
"I'm here because I need your help and I have some information."  
  
"What kind of information? And why do you need our help?" Ray asked.  
  
"Where your girl is and what's happened to her."  
  
"You know where Anya is!?" Kai spoke up suddenly.  
  
Mark nodded and lowered his hands to his sides. "Yes, but if you want me to talk, don't you think it will be better if I came in?"  
  
Reluctantly, Tyson moved aside to let Mark in. The boy walked through the threshold and immediately sat on an armchair, fingertips touching lightly and open to talk.  
  
"I suppose I should begin."  
  
"I suppose you should." Kai said, sitting across from the other, arms and legs folded.  
  
"Well, I'll take you to where Anya is held. As for who has her and their purpose, I have no idea. I didn't hang around to find out."  
  
"Why do you need our help?" Kai asked, suspicious.  
  
"You're still stuck on Anya, too, right?" Dizzi said. "That girl gets around all the cute ones..."  
  
"Shut it Dizzi!"  
  
"So, er... why do you need our help?" Kenny spoke up.  
  
"I need you to help me save my team mates."  
  
"Your team?" Ray inquired.  
  
"It's complicated. All I can say at the moment is Ark, Bark and Hark are mixed up in something... and I need to get them out."  
  
"Mark... What's going on?" Kai asked threateningly. "If you're putting any of my team in danger..."  
  
"Cross my heart. All I care about is my team now. You can keep Anya. She's was yours to begin with anyway."  
  
******  
  
Sneaking into the building wasn't an easy task, but the guys managed. Mark and Kai, being the first ones out, served as lookouts as the other four crawled out of the vent shaft and landed on the ground. From what they could see, they were in an unmarked corridor.  
  
The Bladebreakers shuddered slightly. It seemed to remind them of the PBA corridors, only with a colder and more sinister feel. Tyson hopped from one foot to the other, waiting for the last boy to crawl out of the vent.  
  
"C'mon Kenny! We haven't got all day for you to hang around!" he hissed.  
  
"Well I never said I was any good at... ahhhh!!!"  
  
Kenny landed on the floor with a thud, protesting at whoever grabbed his foot and pulled him down. Ray glanced at his hand and scrunched his face in disgust.  
  
"Please tell me you walked in some mud on our way here, Kenny..."  
  
After managing to sort everyone out, Mark led the Bladebreakers down the corridor, occasionally stopping the group to look down corridors or to open doors and check inside.  
  
"When are we going to get there?" Tyson whined. "I think we're going around in circles!"  
  
The guys turned and glared at Tyson.  
  
"Quiet!"  
  
"We don't want to be..."  
  
Mark paused sharply, straining to hear. Kai joined in listening. Suddenly, both captains grabbed the nearest blader to them each and flung them into the nearest door, motioning for the others to come in quickly. Quietly and swiftly, Mark shut the door behind them. Kenny rubbed his neck where Mark had grabbed him, whilst Max massaged his sore wrist, courtesy of Kai.  
  
"What's going on!?" Max hissed.  
  
"There were footsteps coming down the corrid..."  
  
"Dudes! What kind of freak show is this!?"  
  
The boys turned at Ray's voice. Then they stared at what Ray was staring at. The boys were in, Kai instantly thought, an experimentation room. Either side of the room has three metal tables with a glass casing to hold whatever was supposed to be on the table in. On each table, a girl was strapped to them, all looking about their age. All six girls were unconscious, with wires attached to their arms and heads. The wires led to machines built into the wall, which occasionally blinked and bleeped, seemingly measuring something. Kai shook his head sharply, a shiver running down his spine.  
  
"This is... This reminds me of the Abbey..." he mumbled.  
  
"It gets worse..." Mark mumbled grimly, walking down the aisle to a door at the other end. "I think this is the right way now. C'mon..."  
  
Mark disappeared through the door. Ray grabbed Kai's arm, suspicion written on his feline-like face.  
  
"Kai. Can we trust him? How do we know what he says is true? You said it yourself. This place reminds you of the Abbey. What if this was some sort of BIOVOLT campaign?"  
  
"We're not sure yet, but keep your guards up." Kai ordered before following Mark into the next room. This was set out exactly like the last one, only the tables had strapped to them six familiar faces.  
  
"Tala!" Tyson cried in surprise.  
  
"That's Bryan," Ray said, recognising the white haired Russian.  
  
"And Ian and Spencer." Kenny added.  
  
"And Alexander..." Max said, standing at the end of the said boy's table. "And that's Anna!"  
  
"What's going on here, Mark!?" Kai demanded. The Dark Ninjas' captain simply walked into the next room. The Bladebreakers followed close behind but halted. Mark stood in the centre of the new room, fists clenched. Looking at the room's occupants, the Bladebreakers guessed why. Mark's team mates were all there, all unconscious and hooked up to the machines; exactly like the Demolition Boys' and Anna's in the other room.  
  
"He'll pay..." Mark whispered.  
  
"Who will? Where's Anya?" Kai asked.  
  
"What's going on, Mark!?" Tyson added.  
  
Mark took a deep breath. "Guess I'll have to explain why they're here..."  
  
******  
  
~~Mark frowned as he took in the man stood before him. Ark, Hark and Bark were lined up behind their captain; all four in their ninja uniforms. Mark didn't trust the purple haired man one bit. From his red and black visor to his olive green trench coat, Mark knew this guy was bad news. The captain shuffled a little, unable to shake off his feeling of familiarity. He saw this guy somewhere before...  
  
"Can I verify that all four of you possess bitbeasts?"  
  
Mark nodded sharply, but the other three actually produced their beyblades, the bit chips' insignias' shining. Mark couldn't help but frown. He hated this situation more for some reason.  
  
"Why do you need to know? What is this training regime you keep offering us?" Mark asked.  
  
"A special regime. One that will remove you from your losing streak at the moment."  
  
"What losing streak?"  
  
"You cannot fool me, dear Mark. I know you've been losing in your beyblade matches recently, correct? I can help you become the best. I can help you achieve the best you will ever hope to achieve."  
  
"How?"  
  
"A special program. One that we are coming close to perfecting."  
  
"How?" Mark insisted.  
  
The man couldn't answer yet. A shout and crash in the next room caught all five's attention. Boris excused himself and walked out of the room into the other. Mark wasn't sure but, when the man opened the door, he was sure he saw a familiar flash of purple, blue and black, with two scientists trying to restrain her...~~  
  
~~"This is our opportunity, Mark!"  
  
"How can we ignore this chance? I don't want to keep losing!"  
  
"Yeah! Me too!"  
  
Mark frowned and snapped. "I don't trust this guy! And I don't trust his regime! Unless you three didn't notice earlier, he had someone in that other room. I think it might be that Anya girl from the Bladebreakers, and she didn't look too happy to be there."  
  
"There's only one way to find out if it's any bad or not."  
  
"I am NOT putting your safety on the line!"  
  
"Mark! This is our chance to win." Bark said in his quiet voice. "We need our revenge and regain our honour as ninjas."  
  
"But by joining this man..."  
  
"You don't know him, Mark."  
  
"And neither do you! I don't care what you say, I'm joining this thing."  
  
"Ark!"  
  
"Ark's right, Mark. I'm with him." Hark said.  
  
"And so am I". Bark added.  
  
"This... this is mutiny! I won't allow it!"  
  
"Deal, Mark."  
  
"Yeah! Deal!"~~  
  
******  
  
Kai frowned as Mark finished his story. "And they walked out on you. Just like that?"  
  
"Just like that. I never realised losing was affecting them so much..."  
  
"And what about Anya? Did you find out more about her!?"  
  
Mark nodded and motioned for the boys to follow. "I snuck back in here yesterday. The other two rooms were empty, but Anya was here..."  
  
Mark opened the last door in the room. The Bladebreakers remained speechless. The tube at which they stared at glowed and pulsed with a neon green sheen. Floating in the green fluid was a multitude of wires leading from the top. The ends were all focused on the single occupant.  
  
Anya floated unconsciously in the centre of the tube, wearing only her black tee shirt and shorts. Her arms, which were covered with wires, were crossed across her chest; her ankles crossed, wireless. Her eyes flickered occasionally. The remaining wires were attached to the back of her head, in her neck. Apart from wires, patches were positioned on points on her head and under her tee shirt.  
  
Tyson pressed his hands against the glass, shocked. "What are they doing to her!?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Mark whispered. "But I know she's somehow involved in this guy's so called training regime."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I already said..."  
  
Ray put his hand on Mark's shoulder, putting a finger to his own lips to silence him. Soon, the others heard it too, from the other room that held the Demolition Boys.  
  
"So is she ready?"  
  
"Yes sir. From the readings we obtained, she is ready for the alteration point."  
  
"Excellent..."  
  
I know that voice... Kai thought. Instantly, he ducked behind Anya's tube. Mark and Max followed. Tyson, Ray and the Chief scrambled before each ducking under a computer terminal each. And not a moment too soon. The door opened and four men entered. Three were in white lab coats, but the other, from what the boys could see, was wearing boots and an olive green trench coat.  
  
"Well, my dear Anya. How are you doing today?"  
  
Kai sharply stopped himself from reacting to the voice, instantly recognising him.  
  
One of the scientists pulled out a chair and sat by a terminal, tapping on some keys. Max sidled around the tube to glance under the terminal, where the scientist's feet were. From what he could see, Tyson had squashed himself right up to the back of the terminal, which was hard enough considering how long the scientist's legs were and how much space that left Tyson with under the terminal. Glancing to the other two terminals, Max could see that Kenny fared slightly better. His scientist had short legs and Kenny wasn't all too big either. As for Ray... Max couldn't see where Ray was hiding. Slightly confused, Max was pulled away before he was seen by Mark.  
  
"Logged in and ready sir. Shall I revive the subject?" one scientist spoke.  
  
"Go ahead. I haven't got all day."  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Anime: AND CUT!!!  
  
Chibi Anya: What happened to Anya!!! She's my bigger half, I need to know!!  
  
Anime: All in due time.  
  
Chibi Kai: You aren't grinning....  
  
Anime: You want me to?  
  
Chibis: NO!!! You're too creepy!  
  
Chibi Anya: Where're Anya and Kai, anyway?  
  
Anime: *points to some random direction. Anya and Kai are found; Anya lying down on the couch, petrified. Kai is on the floor next to her, in the same position.*  
  
Chibi Kai: O.O What happened?  
  
Anime: In order to prevent them from causing any grievous harm to me, SulliMike has decided to petrify 'em for me, Harry Potter Style...  
  
Chibi Anya: Won't last long will it?  
  
Anime: *shrugs* How long did it take for Neville to get out?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ssykes4000 - Well, much happened since then.  
  
ShadowYami - *sniggers* Well, poor Anya at the moment ((Inside joke, to everyone else who don't know what's going on.)). She's getting a taste of Alloran's medicine. Oh and just for my own personal victory (and Kai's), HE WON!!!!  
  
SulliMike23 - Thanks, Sul! Great help for a while!  
  
Mizu_Tenshi - Yup. You were right! Yeah; Kai's a little down (Both in the story, and my muse; but for totally different reasons...)  
  
Every Storm has an End - Thanks! And she didn't get a chance to find the secret ending! ^____^ 


	25. Experiment

Anime: Heheheheheheh... *watching muses float in mid-air* This is actually quite fun to watch...  
  
Chibi Anya: Bet Anya and Kai won't be happy...  
  
Anime: *shrugs* True, but it'll be on Sul's head, won't it? They can't say I... oh... froze Kai when he was covered in cookie dough?  
  
Chibi Kai: You did though...  
  
Anime: That was a long time ago... in fact... it has been a while since I wrote this fic... Better get a move on then! ___________________________________________________________  
  
'Where am I... I feel strange... How... Where...... huh!?'  
  
Silver eyes immediately snapped open and took in their surroundings, albeit a little panicky. Anya tried to move, but winced and silently cried out due to the wires she was tangled in; aware she was in some sort of fluid but wasn't drowning. Her eyes finally managed to see through the green fluid. She started a little, realising exactly whose sneering face she was staring into.  
  
On the other side of the glass and green fluid, the sneering face of Boris Balkov observed his 'experiment'. Anya looked around wearily, pressing her hands to the glass. She found even though she was surrounded by fluid, she could hear perfectly.  
  
"Well, my dear Anya. Seems you've run away for long enough. Time for you to fulfil your duty."  
  
Anya watched fearfully as a scientist started tapping furiously. After a while, he ripped a print out away from the computer and scanned the information. He stood and turned to face Boris.  
  
"Mr Balkov. Download of information from the subject was successful. We were able to use that data to perfect the mindset modification process."  
  
"Excellent. Is she ready to carry out the process?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Then begin now. Whilst she's conscious."  
  
"But sir! Carrying out the process whilst the subject is conscious can induce great pain."  
  
"Did I say anything that showed I cared? If so, then put it down to indigestion."  
  
The scientist nodded slowly and sat back down and began typing. Anya jumped away from the glass like it burnt her hands. She suddenly became spasmodic, clasping her head in her hands, silently screaming in her tube. Boris simply grinned, watching the wires glow as they started to alter Anya's mind. The scientists all called out the readings their computers gave.  
  
"Alteration reaching seventy-five percent completion. Beginning Command Recognition Sequence."  
  
"Subject's brain waves successfully altered. Expected spasmodic brain wave activity occurring. Situation normal."  
  
"Record of progress downloading and transferring for further usage; successful. Now synchronising mind alteration to Mind Control Device."  
  
"CRS nearing ninety-five percent completion. Uplink to Mind Control Device achieved."  
  
Boris smiled as the scientists announced the end of the procedure. He smiled even wider when Anya seemed to gasp and limply floated in the fluid. She struggled to remain conscious, constantly watching Boris with a slowly progressing blank sort of look. Boris nodded and turned away from the tank. The three scientists wrapped up what they were doing, announcing that Anya would have to sleep now in order for the procedure to take full affect before shutting the door behind them.  
  
******  
  
Kai broke free of Mark and Max's restraints. Both had to hold him down when he heard Boris was the one behind the experiments. Instantly, Kai jumped up and walked around to the front of the tank. He pressed his hands against the glass mentally urging Anya to look up at him. She managed to lift her head a little and look at him, although her drowsy face gave away no sign of recognition.  
  
Mark and Max stood as well, looking at the terminals. Kenny and Tyson crawled out, Tyson looking a little annoyed that he had to squeeze up against the wall so tightly. Ray on the other hand, seemed to drop from the top of his terminal leg room, having held himself up there by pressing against the sides. All five guys gathered around the tank behind Kai, looking at the now freshly unconscious Anya.  
  
With a frown, Kai turned and faced the others. "This does not look good. We need to get Anya out somehow."  
  
Mark shook his head. "What do you suggest we do Kai? We can't just break that thing. Who knows what kind of damage we might do to her."  
  
"We can't just leave her!"  
  
"Kai, chill!" Ray interrupted.  
  
Kai took a deep breath and collected his thoughts. It wouldn't do for him to lose his mind now. He looked back up. "What were they doing to her? It makes no sense whatsoever."  
  
"Looks to me like they were doing something to her mind." Kenny spoke up. "Maybe... Dizzi, do you think we can uplink to one of these terminals and download some information?"  
  
"Child's play... that is, if you're a mini-Einstein..."  
  
"Er..."  
  
"Oh, just plug me in."  
  
The guys hung around Kenny as he linked his laptop into one of the terminals. Tapping the keys furiously, Dizzi and Kenny sifted through the gigabytes of information. Suddenly...  
  
"Er... Chief?"  
  
"What is it Dizzi?"  
  
"I suggest we get moving."  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Mark demanded.  
  
"I think hacking into this place has triggered an alarm. We have approximately five seconds to move before..."  
  
WWWWAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! WAOH-WAOH-WAOH...!  
  
"...the alarms sound?"  
  
Instantly, Kenny pulled the plug out of his laptop. Not a moment too soon, as he was instantly dragged by the other five boys out of the room. Pass the unconscious bodies of several bladers into the hallway. The alarms sounded louder out in the corridors.  
  
"Quick! Back to the vents!"  
  
The boys ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Several times, they had to duck away as men ran through the corridors searching for the intruders. It was one of these groups of men that caught them...  
  
"Vilebra!"  
  
"Dranzer!"  
  
"Dragoon!"  
  
"Draceil!"  
  
"Driger!"  
  
All five bitbeasts were released and were holding back the group of men.  
  
"So much for sneaking around" Tyson commented as Dragoon let out a huge roar that pushed the men back further.  
  
"You guys get outta here! The shaft's that way! Go!"  
  
"But Mark..."  
  
Mark whirled around and faced Max. "Just go! I got you guys into this mess, I'm not going to be responsible for your capture." Mark looked poignantly at Kai.  
  
Kai nodded and pulled Tyson by the collar down another corridor, calling his own beyblade into his hand before running. The rest of the Bladebreakers followed suit, leaving mark to combat the men with Vilebra.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Anime: *stretches* Ahh... poor Mark... I was starting to like him...  
  
CA: *still looking at hovering bigger counterpart* Gee... can you get them down? I wanna play with Anya again...  
  
Anime: *blink* You say that like she always plays with you. She doesn't you know.  
  
CA: Yes she does... *innocent but evil little grin* It's fun getting on her nerves... That's playing with her...  
  
Anime: -_-... More like her sanity. Oh well... I guess it wouldn't hurt. *pulls out MC Wand and reverses both charms*  
  
Anya: *lands hard on couch* OW!  
  
Kai: *lands equally hard on floor* THAT HURT!  
  
Anime: Now now... you guys are fair, if a little judgemental. You know better than to hurt me for something I did NOT do...  
  
Kai: -_-! I hate it when she's right.  
  
Anime: ^___^  
  
Anya: Lucky for us... it's not that often.  
  
Anime: -_-!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ssykes4000 - What do you mean, my smiling's creepy!? Feel the wrath of the grin!!! XD XD XD XD XD XD ^_______^ ^__________^ ^________^ ^_________^  
  
SulliMike23 - *shakes head* Nuh uh... I have nothing against pigs (after all, my dad's Chinese starsign is the all mighty boar (not bore... hehehehehe...)) But family circumstances say no to pigs. 'sides, I was kinda missing my muses.  
  
Mizu-Tenshi - Poor Anya... *sniggers* Not! ((Anya: HEY!)) Anyway, more details about what's happening to her coming soon, and I already have the ending in my head. The end is nigh for this fic, my friends!  
  
ShadowYami - -__-! What can you do with that cat-boy... ((Kai: I have a couple of suggestions...)) *snigger* Considering this is Alloran we're talking about... He'll probably enjoy it... 'sides. Not that you're any better when you have a couple of vodkas down you... ((Kai: __! I thought you weren't going to bring that up!!! ))  
  
Every Storm Has An End - Well, guess that's true...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai: *scowls*  
  
Anime: *snigger* Aw... that night still boils your blood?  
  
Anya: *equally unhappy as Kai* Of course it does! For the both of us!  
  
Anime: Whoops. ^___^ Forgot... But I bet SY and Alloran haven't... 


	26. Memories revisited

Anime: Gomen-ne! Sorry!!! Stoopid internet at home is on the blink. But. it did give me ample time to get ahead on all my fics, so mass updates all round!  
  
Anya: Finally...  
  
Anime: Not like you helped much.  
  
Anya: How can I? You stuck me in some stupid tube!  
  
Anime: Feh, stuff happens. Well, onwards with the update!  
  
===========================================================  
  
Kai paced the room at their hotel, his mind whirling but calm at the same time. He played with a small object in his hand as he walked.  
  
So... Boris is really back... And he has Anya for some sort of experiment. But how did she get involved with it in the first place? And why can't I shake off this feeling? Like it's all so familiar?  
  
Kai stopped before he walked straight into the wall and turned to wall across the room the other way, never breaking his line of thought, never releasing the little trinket.  
  
And what does Boris want with all those teams? He isn't planning to enter the World Tournament and try to take over the world that way again, is he? That's stupid. Every police officer, Interpol agent and FBI agent, as well as BBA operative, in the whole of America will rain down on him if that happened... What is he up to? And why is Kenny taking so long!?  
  
Kai stopped short at the sound of the said boy's voice in the other room. It sounded victorious, but surprised at the same time.  
  
"Guys! Kai! I managed to open the files!"  
  
"What's with this 'I' business, Chief!? I was the one who broke through the encryption codes."  
  
"Sorry Dizzi. You did a lot of great work."  
  
"That's better."  
  
Kai walked towards the door, placing the trinket he was playing with in his hand on the pillow of the bed. He shut the connecting door behind him, Anya's white rose necklace shining, lonely on her pillow.  
  
******  
  
"What have you found, Chief?"  
  
"Well, this is a full report on the experiment..." Kenny said, bringing up the file.  
  
"Long winded, if you ask me." Dizzi commented. "Who wants to read three hundred and fifty three and a half pages worth of some mind alteration and control experiment?"  
  
"Mind Alteration?" Kai questioned.  
  
"Yep. Says here it's been going on for around ten years, but six years ago, they had to put the experiment on hold."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Hang on. Takes time for all this to be processed.... Ah, here we go! The prime subject for experimentation and data holder for the whole thing... disappeared?"  
  
"Disappeared?"  
  
"Says here she disappeared. She!?"  
  
"She!?" The Bladebreakers said at the same time.  
  
Dizzi ran through the files again, then stopped. "Erm... guys..."  
  
"What is it Dizzi?" Kenny asked.  
  
"You may want to sit down..."  
  
******  
  
"What did you find, Diz?"  
  
"Well, I found a profile and full report on the kid who was supposed to be the first experiment and data holder. Code Named AB: Mindset. Full name; Anya Orlenda Balkov. There's a picture and everything." Dizzi said, showing them.  
  
"What!?" Kai said, sitting up suddenly.  
  
"Balkov? That can't be our Anya, can it?" Ray asked.  
  
"Sure, she speaks Russian, is filthy rich, she has one mean temper and acts like she has a stick shoved half way up her butt... but I wouldn't in a million years think she was Boris's kid!" Tyson said.  
  
"She isn't..."  
  
All the boys turned to look at Kai, whose eyes were clouded in memory, staring at the picture of the seven year old girl on the laptop screen. He recalled the buried memories of Balkov Abbey. Recalling the memories before he met Black Dranzer...  
  
******  
  
"Kai! Tala! Alexander!  
  
A little girl of seven ran up to the group of boys, silver eyes sparkling. Her lilac pigtails bounced with every foot step, held by furry yellow bobbles. The three boys before her offered tiny smiles, as though the ability to smile was getting lost on them. The tallest boy pushed his over large red bangs from his face, aqua eyes shining but scouting the area for anyone who might reveal them to the Abbey guards. The second tallest toyed with his scarf, loosening it slightly. The youngest was the one closest resembling her, only with dark grey hair. Alexander smiled.  
  
"Zdravstvutye, Anya!"  
  
"Shush!" Kai hissed, looking up from his chore. "We don't want to get caught, do we?"  
  
"Niet... but I'm excited! What's the whole secret about, guys!?" Anya asked, questioning each of the boys in turn.  
  
Alexander smiled. "You know your birthday is after tomorrow? Well, count this as your birthday present."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're going to try and sneak out. See what Moscow has to offer the Abbey's best in beyblading."  
  
"Really..." Anya said in hushed tones. "But, sneaking out is against the rules."  
  
"You worried?"  
  
"Niet. It's exciting!"  
  
Tala looked around and nodded. "Okay. Alexander, you first, then me, then Anya, then Kai. Keep a look out outside whilst we try to get out."  
  
"Da."  
  
Soon, all four children were walking around the streets of Moscow, in awe at the city around them. They stared at the shops and people they saw. So many things to see, so little time. Around mid afternoon, the four children sat on a street curb, exhausted from their wandering.  
  
"Wow... I knew Moscow was big, but not this big..." Alexander whispered.  
  
"Yeah... I've only been at the memorial building before..." Anya said.  
  
"Oh yeah... to see the portraits of your parents, right?"  
  
"Da... Look!"  
  
Anya jumped up and ran to a nearby shop window, pressing her face against the glass. The boys followed, seeing what Anya was staring at.  
  
"It's just a florist, Anya." Tala said.  
  
"I know. But look! Roses! White ones..."  
  
Kai looked from Anya's bright, wide eyes to the bouquet of white roses on display. So Anya likes white roses... the young boy thought.  
  
******  
  
Kai looked up, snapping back into reality. The Bladebreakers looked at Kai questioningly. The captain sighed and sat up.  
  
"Anya is Boris's niece. She came under his care when her parents died when she was a baby."  
  
"You knew? And you never told us?" Tyson said.  
  
"I buried most of my memories of Balkov Abbey, Tyson, since I left. That included knowing Anya... The memories only surfaced properly just now..."  
  
"How well did you know her?" Max asked.  
  
"Anya, Tala, Alexander and I were best friends, in a way. We'd always train and play together... Anya was one of the few girls in the Abbey. The fact she was Boris's niece was like an added pressure on her, I suppose..."  
  
The boys simply stared at their leader, who was struggling inside with the still resurfacing memories. The last one was the last happy memory he had of Anya, before she disappeared...  
  
******  
  
Anya grunted, pulling her ripcord hard. The purple and white beyblade zoomed out at the seven year old's signature speed. The blade ripped through the dish, chasing the other blade until it was kicked out. Anya cheered, her opponent, a boy no older than her by a few months, screamed in defeat as he fell through the platform he stood on, sliding down and away from the Abbey for good. Anya didn't care though. She'd learnt a long time ago not to care about things like that. Kai and Tala walked to her, having completed their matches as well, winning, as per usual, with similar attitudes to their opponents as Anya. Anya smiled as the boys approached her.  
  
"I'm getting good, aren't I!?"  
  
Kai and Tala nodded, smiling. "We gotta be careful around you. You might get us kicked out of the Abbey next." Tala commented.  
  
Anya giggled. "No chance. You two are too good for me."  
  
Kai shook his head. "Nuh-uh. I heard the scientists talking before. They think you'd be perfect."  
  
"Perfect for what?"  
  
Kai shrugged, looking a little more than upset. "I just heard them say that you'd be perfect and that they'll get you tonight for the test."  
  
"The test...? You don't think they mean..."  
  
Tala blinked and completed the question himself. "The scientists think Anya could make it through the Ultimate test?"  
  
"I just said that they were going to use her in a test. I don't know which one."  
  
***  
  
"Anya!"  
  
The girl turned around, her pale face surprised to find the three boys standing in front of her. She shifted slightly, adjusting the duffle bag on her shoulder and pulling her blue jacket closer. She had a new white scarf, a lot smaller than Kai's, tied around her neck. She hid her eyes under a big brown hat that she'd have to grow into. Kai walked forward, frowning.  
  
"Where are you going, Anya? You weren't kicked out, were you?"  
  
"Niet... I... I'm leaving the Abbey!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Anya shifted again, looking uncomfortable and upset. She kept rubbing the back of her neck, over her scarf, like something was itching or aching. "Something... I can't tell you... Not yet, at least."  
  
"Anya!"  
  
"Niet! I'm leaving, and you can't stop me!"  
  
"But where would you go?" Alexander asked, worry building for his cousin.  
  
"Yepunyea, Americue, Kittai, I'll probably go to all the places we all want to visit one day."  
  
The friends stood around. The snow started falling on the group, the sun having set long before Anya snuck out. Anya rearranged her duffel and sighed. "I'm gonna go now guys... I'm sorry. Be the best bladers for me..."  
  
Immediately, the boys ran forward and took Anya up in a big group hug. Soon, Anya was dropped and she wiped her eyes of the four tears that dared to escape her eyes; one for each of their little group. Unsurprisingly, the boys weren't crying. They hadn't cried in a long time. Kai went into his pocket and pulled out a small white rose.  
  
"Remember when we went out to Moscow before your birthday? I got you this... It was all I could afford..."  
  
Anya took the delicate flower gingerly, holding it gently in her hand like it was a precious jewel. She sniffed and put it away carefully.  
  
"Blashover spasiba, Kai... I love it."  
  
The quartet stood around in silence for a while. It wasn't until they felt the wind bite coldly down onto their bones that they bade a final reluctant farewell. Anya turned and walked away towards the city, the boys back to the Abbey. Kai turned to catch one more look of his best friend. Not even her footprints in the snow stayed behind.  
  
******  
  
The shrill tone of the phone brought Kai out of his remembrance talk. Ray got up and answered. The boys watched and listened to the one sided conversation.  
  
"Tomorrow morning? That soon, huh... what about.... oh... I see.... Well, thanks for letting us know. Wait, Michael. We may need to talk to you and your team..."  
  
Ray looked to the guys for confirmation to meet the All Stars. Kai nodded. Ray returned to speaking to Michael.  
  
"Yeah. How soon can you come? In a few minutes? Great. We'll be waiting. Bye."  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Anime: And we end it there for today. Oh, and I'd just like to bring up a small congratulatory message for Mizu-Tenshi, who, chapters ago, had rightly guessed Anya's involvement with the Balkov family!  
  
Anya: Humph...  
  
Anime: Aw... still can't believe you're related to him?  
  
Anya: ...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ssykes4000 - Got your laptop back yet? You better!!!  
  
SulliMike23 - lol, neither are present at the moment to comment, but thanks for the added defence, Sul!  
  
Samb101 - Well, not quite as soon as I would like, but here's the update!  
  
Every Storm has an End - Er... let me think about that one.  
  
Bimbo-blonde - Naw, Anna and Anya aren't related. They just freakily look alike. It happens.  
  
ShadowYami - Thanks for the earplugs; they came in handy. The Chibis really needed them!  
  
Mizu_Tenshi - FWEE! Another person who likes Mark! Yah, well, with Tyson and Kenny in tow, how CAN you be inconspicuous. 


	27. Team Project Mindset

Anime: And here we are for another instalment of The Next World Tournament. Updates should be more constant now.  
  
Anya: ...  
  
Anime: Oh quit sulking!  
  
Anya: I'll stick you in a tube one day...  
  
Anime: Humph, go find your boyfriend. Oh, and guess what peeps! I have a new weapon at my disposal to protect me against a certain authoress's set of muses... - THE HENTAI STICK OF DOOM!!!!  
  
Kai: It's only a cat's head with a glow in the dark face on a stick...  
  
Anime: But it's proven effective so far, hasn't it...  
  
Kai: *shrugs* Alloran's in detox, and I don't think I'll put it down to that.  
  
Anime: Suit yourself. It's just Yama-sama we have to be wary of now...  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
The All Stars all stared at the Bladebreakers, not sure whether to believe the group of boys. Finally, it was Emily who spoke up.  
  
"So Boris Balkov is back, and he's the one kidnapping all these bladers?"  
  
Kai nodded, confirming the information. "He's got Anna, Robert, the Demolition Boys, the Dark Ninjas and Anya and some girls who we think he had kidnapped beforehand. He's performing some experiments on them."  
  
"With Anya in the forefront", Dizzi added.  
  
Emily looked at Kenny. "Can I look at the files you downloaded?"  
  
"Better yet, you can have a copy. I made a few just in case." Kenny said, pulling out a CD-ROM from his pocket and handing it over to the red-head. "I haven't read the whole report yet. Never had much time."  
  
"I think I'll make up another copy from this one and send it to Douglas. He just might be interested in what you guys found."  
  
"And I'll send one copy to Mr Dickinson. We need to inform the BBA as soon as."  
  
"Agreed." Emily checked the time. "We'll have to go soon, guys. The plane for Vegas leaves in a few hours. I guess... we'll see you guys in the tournament then."  
  
Max stood up. "So you guys are still entering? Even without Anna?"  
  
"Play-wise, it's not too big a problem. We just lost a back-up..." Michael said. "But as for morale... well, Anna was our little cheerleader."  
  
Steve nodded, keeping silent. Eddy looked at the Bladebreakers.  
  
"So you guys aren't entering? We wouldn't want to get a hold on the Championship title that easily."  
  
"Don't worry, we are." Kai said. "I have a feeling Boris will show up at the tournament, and I'm going to be there when he does. I'm not letting him mess with my life, or anyone else's, and let him get away with it."  
  
The others nodded, showing their agreement. Exchanging goodbyes, the All Stars left. Kenny turned to the rest of the team. "I guess that means we should start our packing."  
  
******  
  
"Confirm that the jamming devices are set up."  
  
"Up and running when you're ready, sir."  
  
"Is my new army ready?"  
  
"Yes, sir. They're ready and are awaiting your inspection."  
  
The scientist brought Boris down the line of bladers, each one standing erect as though soldiers in an army and with blank, yet eerily evil stares in their eyes. Boris's smile grew wider with each one. The smile grew into a sneer when he cast his eyes over the professional bladers. The Knight and the Cheerleader; one who had escaped the clutches of the previous experimental mind hold. The Dark Ninjas; the team that had mutinied against their leader to gain more power. Their captain; who they capture not very long ago... The Demolition Boys... Boris's sneer became one of foul memories. They wouldn't disobey him again...  
  
"And finally... my dear niece... If only your father could see you now..." he said with a chuckle. "My brother... what a fool..."  
  
Anya simply stood and listened, her expression different from the rest. Her face broke into a ruthless sneer, as though agreeing with her uncle's comment of her own father. Boris looked to a nearby guard.  
  
"Get the helicopter ready! It's time we made a trip to Las Vegas."  
  
******  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!! WELCOME TO THE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP FINALS RIGHT HERE IN THE GLITTERDOME IN SHINY, HAPPENIN' LAS VEGAS!!!"  
  
The crowds cheered, DJ Jazzman warming up the crowd.  
  
"Happenin' is right up there, Jazzman! We're back in sunny Las Vegas, where the lights blind you and your money set your pants on fire!"  
  
"Well, AJ, another year, another World Tournament! What do you think will be the outcome in this years finals!?"  
  
"Beats me, Brad! After last years, tournament finals, I don't ever want to try and predict the outcome!"  
  
"Too right, AJ! Let's hope nothing like that happens again!"  
  
"Hi there, team!"  
  
The Bladebreakers turned and smiled at their visitor. Roger grinned, his notepad and pen stuffed into his jacket pocket.  
  
"Hey, Roger? Any new articles on us?"  
  
"Well, there is one story I'm covering... An on-going project, in fact."  
  
"I guess the Bladebreakers aren't rolling in the money then?" Tyson said, pretending to be hurt.  
  
Roger grinned and sweat-dropped. "N-no! Nothing like that. This story is related to the Bladebreakers. That's why I'm here. I'm going to watch the tournament."  
  
"Heh. Don't worry, Roger. We'll give you loads to write about for your article!"  
  
Roger smiled and laughed before putting his hands in his pocket. "I just came to wish you guys luck. And sorry about Anya. See you guys later."  
  
Roger left the room, shutting the door behind him. The Bladebreakers stood around Kenny, who now handed beyblades out to the team.  
  
"Tyson, I inaugurated a new attack ring on your blade. It should increase the strength in your spin. Max, I managed to fit into your blade a new and heavier weight disk. It should make your blade more rock steady. Ray, your blade base needed a little boost, so I made it out of titanium. Stronger so that it won't take too much of a beating, but lighter, so your Tiger Claw attack should be more smooth."  
  
"And we better get some credit when you guys wiped the floor with the All Stars."  
  
Kai opened and cast his eyes over he team. "We'll be thrust straight into the Team Survival match, so listen up. The line up will be Max, Ray, Tyson and me. Got that?"  
  
"Got it!"  
  
A stage hand poked his head into the locker room. "Team Bladebreakers? You're on in five."  
  
"Thanks!" Tyson called. He turned back to the team and grinned. "Well guys. I guess this is good luck, eh? Let's show those guys why we're the Champs! We're the Bladebreakers!!!"  
  
Max, Ray and Kenny cheered with Tyson and filed out of the locker room. Kai hung around for a few seconds, thinking. Putting his hand in his pocket, he withdrew a chain and put it around his neck. He looked at his reflection in the mirror by the door. The white rose twinkled at him before he followed his team.  
  
******  
  
"All Stars? Five minutes."  
  
"Thanks, dude." Michael said.  
  
"Okay boys. I guess that's our cue to go." Emily commented, standing up. "Judy's sitting in the crowd. Her way of staying neutral in this match."  
  
"Because of Max. Yeah, I dig." Eddy said. Standing, the basketball player opened the door to exit the locker room. "What the.!"  
  
Eddy went flying across the room, crashing into Michael, who yelled. "Hey! What's the big idea!?"  
  
All eyes landed on the figure at the door. It was the Demolition Boy Alexander. He stood in the doorway, arms folded and frowning. Emily walked closer.  
  
"Who are you.? Wait... aren't you Boris's son?"  
  
Wordlessly, he grabbed Emily's arm and twisted it behind the red-head's back. Emily yelled in shock and pain.  
  
"Emily!?" Steve said, getting up to help Emily.  
  
"Not another move!" Alexander shouted. "Get them!"  
  
From the corridor behind Alexander, three dark figures ran in and grabbed the boys. Ark brought his hand down and knocked Michael out before he could say or do anything. Bark and Hark did the same.  
  
"What the!?"  
  
That was all Emily said before she crumpled to the floor, having been knocked out. Alexander looked to the ninjas. "Inform Boris that Phase One is complete."  
  
******  
  
"THIS YEAR ROUND, WILL THE BLADEBREAKERS HOLD THEIR TITLE AS WORLD CHAMPIONS AND WILL TYSON STILL BE THE NUMBER ONE BLADER, OR WILL THE ALL STARS STEAL THE TITLE FROM THE RED HOT BLADEBREAKERS!? LET'S FIND OUT! BRING OUT THE TEAMS!!!"  
  
In the team tunnels, the Bladebreakers walked out, putting on a smile for the crowd, waving.  
  
"GIVE IT YOUR ALL FOR RETURNING CHAMPS, KAI, TYSON, MAX AND REI OF THE BLADEBREAKERS!!!!"  
  
"Our condolences for the Bladebreakers, whose team mate, Anya, disappeared some few days ago."  
  
"And let's not forget the All Stars, who lost Anna and the Majestics, who lost Robert and for the missing Russian team, The Demolition Boys, who didn't seem to make it to America this year, Brad!"  
  
"'course, how could I forget..."  
  
"By having a memory built like a sieve..."  
  
The crowd cheered and clapped, but a little more subdued than usual, out of respect. In the crowd, the remaining Majestics clapped as well. Behind them, the Dark Bladers and the White Tigers showed their appreciation.  
  
"I feel sorry for them. Must be tough to lose a member like that..." Kathy said. "Poor Max..."  
  
"You know, I never thought I'd miss that pompous git, but you get attached to a victim, even if they cast you to the dark side." Sanguinex commented.  
  
"AND GIVE IT UP FOR MICHAEL, EMILY, EDDY AND STEVE OF THE ALLSTARS!!!"  
  
The crowd cheered again. They waited and watched. And waited... and waited.... and watched.  
  
"Er.... IF THERE ARE ANY ALL STARS IN THE HOUSE, THEN ANSWER THE CALL! YOUR MATCH IS ABOUT TO START!"  
  
A figure walked out of the team tunnel. Spotlights instantly focused on them. Anna didn't flinch when the light shone. The stadium was quiet, unsure of what to make of the sudden appearance of the supposedly missing All Star. Anna solved that for them. She held up a microphone to her mouth and spoke loudly, clearly and with an edge.  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN OF LAS VEGAS!!! I'M AFRAID THE ALL STARS ARE UNABLE TO PARTICIPATE IN THIS YEAR'S TOURNAMENT DUE TO SOME... PHYSICAL INCAPABILITIES!"  
  
"What!?" Tyson said, standing up from the team bench.  
  
"IN THEIR PLACE, A NEW TEAM WILL BLADE THE BLADEBREAKERS!"  
  
The sounds of a helicopter replaced Anna's voice. Tyson held onto his hat as a breeze from the blades threatened to blow it away. Everyone cast their eyes up to the roof, where the opening revealed the black, shiny helicopter. A length of rope was thrown down and the end coiled on the floor. Out of the aircraft, one after another, four people slid down, hanging onto the line.  
  
Tala was the first to touch the ground. He stood aside to allow the other sliders room to land. His eyes were harder somehow to the Bladebreakers, and he held about him the old attitude he had whilst he was under BIOVOLT's command the previous year.  
  
After him, Robert hit the ground. He too had the same air about him that Tala had. He walked to the red head's side and frowned at the Bladebreakers. Mark joined them. He was back in his ninja uniform, his face covered. The last person to land caused the Bladebreakers', particularly Kai, to catch their breath in their throats. Anya stood to full height, her expression one of pure hatred.  
  
"MAY WE PRESENT MARK, ROBERT, TALA AND ANYA BALKOV OF TEAM PROJECT MINDSET."  
  
The crowd murmured amongst themselves, panic and confusion slowing building.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. Do not fret. You're only trapped in the Glitter Dome after all....."  
  
Boris walked out onto a balcony, sneering down at the audience. There was slight pandemonium in the stadium now; people were shocked to see the escaped criminal of BIOVOLT again. Kai growled and clenched his fists, glaring at Boris.  
  
"HEY! GET OFF ME!? WHAT THE!?"  
  
The Jazzman struggled as he was dragged off his announcing podium by two other bladers; girls who were kidnapped before the big league bladers. More bladers, most of them kidnapped girls, but a few boys, Demolition Boys included, lined the stadium, blocking the doors and exits. Boris caught everyone's attention again.  
  
"I'm sure you all don't need much explaining on why I'm here. As you can see, I have a team of beybladers who will fight in my name and in the name of BIOVOLT."  
  
"Is he allowed to do that?"  
  
"Not in the rulebook and in the eyes of the law, Brad! This dude is.... whoa!!!!"  
  
A new voice came over the intercom for a moment, talking mostly to AJ Topper and Brad Best. "You will only commentate on the match. You will not make any comments of insubordination towards Boris or BIOVOLT."  
  
"Er...."  
  
"This guy is serious!"  
  
Boris smiled, listening, before speaking again.  
  
"All attempts to contact the outside will be futile. Guards are stationed at all exits and there are jamming devices surrounding the building so radio and television signals will not be transmitted. I'm sure this will ensure no unpleasant arrivals by the BBA."  
  
The Bladebreakers were all standing now, and facing the opposite team. Kai walked forward, looking at each of the bladers in turn. His eyes ended on Anya, who stared back coldly. Kai's hand went up and clutched the white rose around his neck.  
  
"Well... why don't we begin the tournament?" Boris said, smiling.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Anime: Dum dum dum!!!!  
  
Anya: ....  
  
Kai: ....  
  
Anime: Well?  
  
Anya: .... a little obvious, weren't you?  
  
Anime: What the!?  
  
Kai: Yeah. Another BIOVOLT uprising fic.  
  
Anime: *pouts* Hey! At least I'm trying! Over a hundred reviews can't be bad!  
  
Anya: *shakes head* They are bad.... Bad judges of talent. Simon Cowell would have been smarter...  
  
Anime: Trust you to agree with everything he says....  
  
Anya: There are so many insults I could have learnt from him.  
  
Anime: Good thing no one in the family watched Pop Idol often, then.... ¬_¬  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SulliMike23 - Sorry that you don't seemed convinced by the storyline, but I think it works.  
  
Ssykes4000 - heh, sorry I haven't emailed ya, but yeah, e-mail and Internet at home not working... And keep reading to find out!!!  
  
Samb101 - Well, I try to please...  
  
Every Storm Has An End - Well... she IS out of the tube... (Anya: p )  
  
Bimbo-blonde - Er... no... they are just two unrelated people who happen to look similar... Argh, never mind! Anyway, no rescue and no escape. Anya belongs to Boris now... (Anya: Do NOT!)  
  
ShadowYami - (Kai: So what else is new?) Kai; that wasn't nice! Anyway, hope you recovered from babysitting CK and from Hallowean! It was fun! And I'm still worried about Wufei... ~.~! 


	28. Blades, Blood and Pain

Anime: Hi again! Let me take this opportunity to tell you guys something some of my muses that was sweet. It's Remembrance Day, and the Gundam Boys and Kai were standing out by the flag poles in front of my college and were saluting and standing to attention during the 'Last Post'. It was so sweet!  
  
Quatre: Well, we are soldiers, so it's obvious we show respect to those fallen...  
  
Anime: Aw... It brings a tear to my eyes, it really does.  
  
Anya: Just like it did on Sunday.  
  
Anime: *sniff sniff* So sad! Okay, enough procrastinating and soppiness. Can I get on with the fic!?  
  
Duo: Sure you can!  
  
Verbrennen: Of course. I'm not stopping you.... *shifts flamethrower to other shoulder*  
  
Anime: Er.... rrrriiigghhhhtttttt.........  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
"So what will it be? Mark will be blading first."  
  
Mark nodded once at Anya's command. Kai frowned a little, considering. Max walked up first.  
  
"Hey Kai. I say we stick to our game plan like before. No point trying to change anything now..."  
  
"You do realise this won't be like any other match we fought before..."  
  
"You think? Give me a chance, Kai."  
  
Kai shut his eyes and nodded once. Max nodded and grinned. Giving his friends the thumbs up, he ran to the dish. Mark walked up and took his stand, glaring coldly at Max.  
  
"Okay, so down to the dish. It's the ol' back to basics Classic Dish, AJ, but with a twist. Around the edge, a miniature river is prepared to swallow up any blade that runs close to the bank. Well, er, how about some stats on the bladers, AJ?"  
  
"Sure thing, Brad. Max is a mean blader who's big on defence. With his bitbeast Draciel, he builds up a brick barricade of a defence."  
  
"Ah, yes, but Mark isn't one to be deterred by a little wall. Alongside the venomous Vilebra, he has the potential to smash down a small house."  
  
Anna provided the countdown for the boys. "3...2...1...."  
  
"Let it Rip!!!" Max yelled, releasing his blade. "You're going down, Mark!"  
  
Mark remained silent, watching his own blade. The green and black blade reared up and crashed straight into Max's green blade. Sparks flew all around the dish but Max's blade stayed spinning on one spot, in the centre of the dish. Max grinned.  
  
"Whoa! Kenny's new weight disk does work! Draciel! Let's take him down!"  
  
Draciel emerged from his bit chip, roaring impressively. Mark simply scowled. "You think that's make any difference? Vilebra, so him how we fight now!"  
  
The green and black blade glowed dangerously.  
  
"Draciel! Get him!" Max shouted.  
  
Draciel lowered a fist to smash down on the blade. Bits of the dish cracked and shattered, splashing into the river. Behind Draciel, Mark's black and green blade spun, still glowing.  
  
"What the? How'd he move so fast!?" Max said.  
  
"Uh oh guys! Max's in trouble!" Dizzi announced.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Er... Mark's blade is somehow accumulating more velocity and power. The energy levels are soaring! All without calling out Vilebra..." Kenny analysed.  
  
"How's that possible?" Kai asked.  
  
"No idea..."  
  
"Draciel! Don't give up!"  
  
Draciel turned and attempted to grab the black and green blade again. Again, the dish cracked under the weight. Max gritted his teeth. He hadn't seen Mark use these tactics before. They'd never been so sneaky.  
  
"Vilebra! Cobra Venom!"  
  
The green and black bitbeast hissed as it slithered out of its bit chip. Immediately, it coiled and sprung out to Draciel, sinking its fangs into Draciel's armour. The tortoise simply attempted to shake the snake off. Meanwhile, the blades were in a deadlock, more sparks flying, along with blade chips.  
  
"Oh man, how could I forget!?" Max cried suddenly, spotting the pieces of his blade flying.  
  
"What's he talking about, Chief?" Tyson asked.  
  
"What a time to take a stroll down memory lane", Dizzi mentioned, brining up the file. It was a video clip of Max's last match with Mark in the Asian Tournament. "If you remember guys, Mark's blade then was sharper than my wit. Only now, it's made out of sharpened steel. Thus, a cleaner cut. Plus, it adds a smoother rotation to the blade."  
  
"In other words..." Kenny summarised. "Max is in deep trouble."  
  
"As long as he holds it together, he'll find a way to win." Kai muttered, watching the match.  
  
"Draciel! Don't give up! Get back into the blade and power up your defence!"  
  
Draciel complied and disappeared. Instead, now the green blade started glowing purple. Mark's blade still collided with Max's. Anya frowned for a moment and glanced up at the balcony where Boris sat. He noticed her enquiry and nodded. Anya held a hand over her ear, activating the miniature radio.  
  
"Mark. Double the onslaught. Don't let him win." She said in short and clipped tones. "Do what you have to do."  
  
Mark nodded, listening through his own radio in his ear. "Roger that, captain. Vilebra! Put more power behind your attack!"  
  
Vilebra hissed and returned into the chip. The blade glowed green again and smashed harder into Max's blade. More blade chips flew off, but not just Max's. Bits of Mark's blade started chipping off. Max grinned.  
  
"Alright! You'll wear him down soon enough, Draciel! Keep going!"  
  
"Vilebra! More power!"  
  
Suddenly, the black and green blade pulled back and crashed back into the green defence blade. A metallic snap echoed around the stadium. Max winced and a hand flew up to his cheek.  
  
"AHH!" he cried in pain.  
  
"Max!!" The Bladebreakers called out.  
  
"Oh no!" Kathy cried from the stands.  
  
Max removed his hand from his cheek. His hand was smeared with blood. He realised something had snapped off one of the blades and slashed his cheek. Looking behind him, a steel blade with blood on one corner lain on the floor.  
  
"Oh man.... that was close." He muttered, wide eyed.  
  
"Whoa... talk about déjà vu..." Ray said, watching.  
  
"I don't know whether to call it good or bad news. That's a rather large chunk taken out of Mark's blade." Kenny said. "Hopefully, that should spin his blade out of sync, without the balance."  
  
Max turned back to the match and frowned, thinking. Mark's blade was wobbling now, without the balance provided by the missing blade. Mark frowned.  
  
"Vilebra; you better not lose this!" Mark warned.  
  
The bitbeast hissed and appeared again, snapping its fangs. The cobra reared back and dove head first towards Max's blade. The dish shook and rumbled. Dust clouds rose and made both bladers cough. Max cleared his lungs and looked up for the blades and the outcome of the match. One blade was lying on its side and the other was still wobbling. One blader's eyes sparked with triumph, and the other's had the dimming glow of defeat.  
  
"AND MARK TAKES THE FIRST WIN!" Anna announced.  
  
"Wow, AJ! Who would have thought Mark would steal that win!?"  
  
"Not me, Brad. How he managed that is beyond me!"  
  
"Chief; what happened out there!?" Tyson said.  
  
"Er... I'm still trying to figure that out." Kenny said, furiously typing away. "Er... I supposed it was the build up of force that Vilebra incurred, which he released straight into that one attack. There was so much stored energy inside that attack, that it almost took the whole dish with it."  
  
"That's quite the mouthful, Chief." Ray mentioned, standing. Max, who did nothing about the cut on his cheek, took his place on the bench. "You played a great match, Max. Don't let that get you down."  
  
"Max!"  
  
Max looked up. Kathy threw her arms around Max's neck. "You were really brave out there, Max. Don't cry; you don't suit tears."  
  
Max managed a lop-sided smile, partly because smiling on the other side of his face hurt. "That's okay, Kathy. I'm alright, really. I won't cry."  
  
Kathy pulled away and started sorting out the cut on his cheek. Ray smiled at Max's embarrassed but grateful face. However, that changed when he turned and faced Mark.  
  
"No one hurts my friends like that and gets away with it. You may have helped us a couple of days ago, but that's all changed now. You're going down, Mark!"  
  
"Wow, AJ, Ray's got fire in his eyes now."  
  
"No kidding, Brad; Mark's just rattled the cage and the White Tiger isn't happy. Ray's game play is down to his emotions, and it looks like he's tanked up and ready to go for a rough ride around the dish!"  
  
The dish had been replaced, since the last one was cracked beyond repair. It was still the same design. Ray lifted up his launcher, ready to take on Mark. Mark returned to the dish with a new blade. Anna provided the countdown, cueing the release of the blades. Ray didn't allow an inch in the battle, smashing into Mark and sticking with it. Finally, being unable to shake Ray off, Mark raised his arm and shouted.  
  
"Vilebra! Get him!"  
  
"Tiger Claw Attack!!"  
  
Ray's blade started smashing into Mark's, Driger clawing away at the now revealed cobra. Driger roared loudly, bringing his claw down on Vilebra. The snake hissed and snapped at the white tiger. Both bitbeasts and their bladers were going all out.  
  
"Whoa! This is one mondo match between these competitors! Neither is willing to give an inch!"  
  
"You said it, AJ. You can already tell this match will be a close one."  
  
"Go Ray!" Mariah cheered in the stands.  
  
"Show him what you're made of!" Lee added.  
  
"You'll end up like your friend. Just give it up, Ray." Mark sneered.  
  
"Never! Driger; Tiger Claw!!!"  
  
Driger reared up once, building up momentum by the river bank of the dish, before hurtling headlong into Vilebra. A slight explosion of powers could be heard. Mark paled and shook when his blade rolled by his feet. Anna blinked for a moment, as if confused how the loss was achieved but then grudgingly announced "AND RAY MAKES THE FIRST WIN FOR THE BLADEBREAKERS!"  
  
"Well, I said it once AJ, and I'll say it again. That match was close!"  
  
"Almost as close as that nick you got on your chin. Dude, you need a steadier hand than that for shaving."  
  
Ray turned and gave Max, who had a new band-aid on his cheek, a thumb's up. Max returned the smile and cheered for his team mate. Mark returned to Project Mindset, head down. Anya narrowed her eyes. Mark yelped when she delivered a backhand slap across his face.  
  
"You disgraced us, Mark. My uncle won't be so lenient once the tournament is over."  
  
"Yes, Anya."  
  
Anya 'humph' and turned to the other purple-nette in team Project Mindset. "Jurgen. You'd better do better."  
  
"Don't worry. They won't know what hit them."  
  
"Make sure that does happen. Make him and his team know we're serious."  
  
"Looks like it Robert blading next for Project Mindset."  
  
"Sure does Brad. This dude was dead serious on the honour of blading, and with his bitbeast Griffolyon, they always went for the kill in the most honourable fashion. However, now he's with BIOVOLT, will his style of play be dirtied by..."  
  
"What did we tell you? No insubordinate commentating."  
  
"Just doing my job, kid!"  
  
"AND PROJECT MINDSET SENDS OUT ROBERT JURGEN. BLADES AT THE READY. 3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!!!"  
  
"Driger! Let's end this; Tiger Claw!"  
  
"Griffolyon; maintain your distance and attack from a far. Wing Dagger!"  
  
Griffolyon screeched and stretched his wings, sending rain after rain of sharp feathers down on Driger. Driger roared and shook his head, getting dizzy from the flurry of attack. Ray clenched his fists.  
  
"Driger! Hang in there. Tiger Claw!"  
  
Driger roared and moved in closer to Griffolyon, ready to pounce. Griffolyon opened his beak, releasing blasts at the tiger. Ray gasped. Robert sneered.  
  
"I will not someone as uncouth as you win this match. Griffolyon; Finish him!!!"  
  
Griffolyon screeched and released a storm of feathers at Driger. The force sent the greyish white blade flying. Straight into Ray's gut.  
  
===================================================  
  
Anime: And we end it there!  
  
Kai: What's with you?  
  
Anime: What do you mean?  
  
Anya: You're only this violent with 'Shadow'.  
  
Anime: *shrugs* Don't ask me why. Boris is your uncle. Ask him why he's bent on inducing pain.  
  
Anya: *scowl*  
  
Anime: Ohh.... did I touch a nerve? Does little Anya-kins resent the fact she's related to Boris Balkov; infamous criminal of the Beyblade world?  
  
Anya: Shut it.  
  
Anime: It would explain some of your behavioural traits...  
  
Anya: Anime....  
  
Anime: And how you seem able to drop kick me so easily...  
  
Anya: Oh... you mean....*drop-kicks Anime* Like that?  
  
Anime: *dazed* Uh..... yeah....  
  
Verbrennen: Anya; won't that reviewer do something to you, as promised, if you harmed Anime in any way?  
  
Duo: Ah, don't mind her. That gal's got PMT.  
  
Anya: DO NOT!  
  
Chibi Anya and Chibi Kai: What's PMT?  
  
All muses: *blink, then pointing to each other* You tell them!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ssykes4000 - I don't like messed up pcs either. Their bad for my Web life. Good thing the library has Internet access...  
  
SulliMike23 - WHOA! Chill! These are the Bladebreakers; I bet they'll wipe the floor with Project Mindset's butts! (Anya: Hey! I know I've turned evil, but have some sensitivity here.) What, like you were ever sensitive to me? Oh, and thanks for the support, Sul!  
  
Samb101 - Thanks! That's enough for me!  
  
Mizu-Tenshi - lol. Don't worry. Maybe an Author Alert would help (- Shameless plug ^_^!) And as you can see, the Bladebreakers ARE against Project Mindset. They've been put through their paces so far, haven't they...  
  
Every Storm Has An End - meh, they're muses, what do you expect. At least the chibis and G-Boys (bar Wufei...) show respect. Pikachu just lazes; Wuffles (Wufei: HEY!) simply insults my intelligence and womanhood; Chi is... silent... but she's like that all the time. And Verbrennen is new, so I've yet to see what he's like...  
  
ShadowYami - (Anya: *blinks and accepts bouquet* Sp...spasiba, Alloran...) Oh my God! She's speechless!!! And such a nice bouquet, too... That trip did Alloran some good! He's not even caring that Anya and Kai are an item now! (Kai: Can we send the J-Pop Pretty Boy on a detox?) Erm... bring it up with him. FWEEFIGE!  
  
=============================================  
  
Anime: FWEEEE!!!! Quatre plushie!!! *huggles*  
  
Chibi Anya: Quatre Plushie? ME WANT, ME WANT, ME WANT!!!!  
  
Anime: Get your own, brat. This doll's mine!  
  
**Chibi and Anime promptly duke it out for the doll, with Quatre nearby, twitching away for dear life...** 


	29. Two down, two to go

CA: ^___@  
  
Anime: @___^  
  
Quatre: *shaking head* Thanks, Sullimike23. If you hadn't given CA that other plushie... They might have never stopped fighting...  
  
Duo: I'm a little jealous... those black eyes they're sporting are for you, Q-man. Man, what I'd give for devotion like that...  
  
Quatre: Be my guest... it's not all it's cracked up to be...  
  
Anime: Okay! Enough happy grinning! Let's get on with the fic!!! *eats review cheddar and starts typing*  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ray groaned, clutching his stomach. That was something that brought back lots of memories. In the crowd, by an exit, Bryan smiled, a small twinge of memory lighting in his own eyes. The rest of the Bladebreakers were standing and made to run to Ray. The Chinese boy simply put up one hand and signalled for them not to come any closer. Picking up his blade and wounded pride, the Chinese blader walked back to the bench, his hands still on his stomach.  
  
"That was a low blow, Robert!" Tyson shouted across the stadium when Ray returned. "You had more honour and a sense of fairer play than that!"  
  
"I only care about winning." Robert replied. "And I will achieve it in anyway necessary."  
  
Tyson clenched his fists and turned back to look at his team. Max had a band aid on his cheek and Kathy standing supportively behind him. Ray was sitting down, but giving him a nod and a smile to show he was okay; Mariah next to him with a supportive shoulder and Kathy's first aid kit on her lap. Kai simply nodded.  
  
"Well? Get going."  
  
Tyson turned and ran to the dish, determined to win. He fought Robert before and won. He would win again.  
  
"Be careful out there, Tyson! Robert's not himself!" Enrique called out in the crowd.  
  
"Looks like it's Tyson for the Bladebreakers, AJ. What do you think his chances are in this match?"  
  
"Well, I'd usually say that Tyson had a pretty good chance in this match, Brad. What with his powerful bitbeast, Dragoon and his stubborn streak, Tyson would never give up and accept defeat.  
  
"But now that Robert is with Project Mindset, who knows what could happen?"  
  
"BLADERS! THREE, TWO, ONE.... LET IT RIP!!!"  
  
"Dragoon! Hurry; Phantom Hurricane Attack!"  
  
"Wing Dagger!"  
  
The two bitbeasts came out and released their powerful attacks. Fortunately for Dragoon, he managed to create his hurricane before Gryffolyon could hit him with the Wing Dagger. Unfortunately for Tyson, the feathers were deflected and sliced through the air, barely missing him. Dust rose when the feathers crashed around the boy.  
  
"Tyson!" The Bladebreakers cried out, concerned.  
  
Coughing, Tyson stood up, sporting only a minor scrape on his knee. "Is that the best you got, Robert?! Dragoon, attack!!!"  
  
The blue dragon roared and reared up before hurling itself at the Griffon. Teeth sunk into a wing, causing the lion-bird to screech. Attempting to flap its wing furiously to loosen the dragon's grip, it took off into the air. Dragoon still hung tough. Robert frowned.  
  
"Gryffolyon! You better not lose, or it will be the stocks with you!"  
  
"That's so uncool, Robert! I thought you'd have learnt by now that you have to treat bitbeasts with respect; not like slaves, whether you're under Boris's control or not!"  
  
Dragoon roared, feeling the energy Tyson's rage provided. The white beyblade in which the dragon resided in glowed and spun faster, generating another, more powerful hurricane. The blade reared up, ready to meet the other blade head on.  
  
"DRAGOON... ATTACK!!!"  
  
With a final roar, the blue dragon rushed to the griffin. The blades sent sparks all over the place as they battled. A tiny explosion rocked the dish but surprisingly kept the dish intact. The smoke cleared, revealing the lone white blade spinning and the light blue blade defeated.  
  
"AND ROBERT LOSES THIS ROUND. TEAM PROJECT MINDSET, SEND OUT YOUR THIRD BLADER."  
  
Robert, head hung low, walked back to the team. Like Mark, he was slapped across the face.  
  
"You do not deserve Gryffolyon or your bloodline, Robert Jurgen. You are a disgrace. Sit down." Anya scolded. "Tala. Do not dishonour your Abbey training."  
  
"I won't."  
  
The red head stepped forward, his face staring on indifferently at Tyson. "Hey Tala! I beat you last time and I'll beat ya again! You can count on that!"  
  
"Looks like Tyson's confident he'd beat Tala, AJ."  
  
"And why wouldn't he? Sure, Tala is evil and psychopathic again; and his stats prove himself formidable to any blader, but Tyson did beat the Demolition Boy Captain the previous year."  
  
"Do you think he'll do it this year?"  
  
"If we want any hope of getting out of this.... OW! Watch the shin, kid!"  
  
"BLADERS; THREE.... TWO.... ONE.... LET IT RIPPPP!!!!!"  
  
Tyson punched the air, pumped for the battle. "Dragoon, we can do it! PHANTOM HURRICANE!!!"  
  
"Wolborg; Attack!"  
  
The two blades met head on. Sparks flew as snow and wind mingled and raged. The cold sharpness of the hurricane cut through the air. Most had started rubbing their arms warm and shrugged on jackets. Tyson grinned, ignoring the wind. Kai stepped forward one, shouting over the howl of the wind.  
  
"Don't get cocky, Tyson! You won't win until you stop being over confident and start concentrating!"  
  
On the Project Mindset bench, Anya blinked for a moment. The light in the stadium seemed brighter because of the flying snow. The light glinted off something that hung around Kai's neck. Something delicate and white...  
  
White rose...  
  
~~Pressing her face against cold glass. Fascination. Awe.  
  
"It's just a florist, Anya."  
  
"I know. But look! Roses! White ones..."~~  
  
Boris glanced down at the little device in his hand. The machine started blinking a red warning light. Frowning, the man glanced down at his niece. Her expression was unreadable, but she was looking at Kai. Deciding not to take any chances, Boris turned a knob on the thick wand shaped device. Anya winced slightly, then wiped it off her face. The previous train of thought she had disappeared, like it never happened.  
  
Tala lifted his gun shaped launcher in the air, commanding his bitbeast. "Wolborg! Blitzkrieg!"  
  
"DRAGOON; PHANTOM HURRICANE!!!!"  
  
The bitbeasts collided with plenty of force. Whilst it didn't send the two bladers back into the dimensional rift, it did blow them both off their feet and back. Tyson winced as he pushed himself up. Tala simply stood, no indication of pain visible on his face. The two blades were still going, but Tala raised his arm.  
  
"WOLBORG!!!!"  
  
The wolf howled and emerged from the blade, increasing the intensity of its attack. Dragoon followed suit.  
  
"Finally, we're getting to see some bitbeast action!"  
  
"This is one humdinger of a match, AJ. Both bladers are really determined to be the last man standing!"  
  
"If circumstances were different, I'd say I wouldn't care which blader won today! Both are smoking bladers!"  
  
Claws swiped, teeth gnashed, wind howled and bitbeasts gave their battle cries. Tyson lifted his arm up, pointing at Tala.  
  
"You're going down Tala! We're the Bladebreakers, and we never lose!"  
  
Dragoon roared, as if in agreement with Tyson. Tala sneered. "Really? Well, Project Mindset begs to differ. Wolborg!"  
  
The bitbeasts heard their masters' commands and with one circuit of the dish before the end of the match, both blades crashed into each other. The impact rocked the stadium. Some screamed at the shock. When everything settled, both teams held their breath for the result.  
  
"THE MATCH HAS ENDED IN A TIE! THE NEXT MATCH IS A SUDDEN DEATH DUEL BETWEEN THE REMAINING BLADERS OF PROJECT MINDSET AND THE BLADEBREAKERS!"  
  
"Time out!"  
  
The Bladebreakers turned. Roger was there, making a T with his hand.  
  
"Time out!" Roger called again. Anna looked up to Boris, who nodded and stood up, making his way to the team locker room that did belong to the All Stars. Anna returned to the microphone.  
  
"THERE WILL BE A FIVE MINUTE TIME OUT SESSION BEFORE THE FINAL MATCH."  
  
******  
  
"Roger, what's going on?"  
  
"Yeah; what's with the time out?"  
  
The Bladebreakers were sat in their locker room, all looking at the journalist. He leaned against a locker, sombre.  
  
"I guess I should tell you guys the truth. The truth is, I'm not a journalist. I write freelance articles; true."  
  
"Then, what are you, full time?" Ray asked.  
  
"Full time..." Roger stood up properly and dug into his pocket. Finally, he removed a small card holder, with the BBA logo in the corner and a picture of a smarter looking Roger with combed back hair. "I'm actually an agent for the BBA. At first, I was just doing what I do and love best; writing articles and doing a bit of journalism. But after the breakout, I was called in to do some investigating. I received some documents from the BBA which you might find interesting."  
  
Roger removed a file from his jacket. Opening it to the first page, it was soon clear it was the files Kenny forwarded to the BBA.  
  
"This isn't new to us, Roger. I mean, we were the ones who sent them to the BBA." Tyson commented.  
  
"Yes, but you admitted in your attached e-mail, you guys didn't read all of the report."  
  
"So... what's in it?"  
  
"Of course, details about the experiment. I managed to condense the whole report down to the important points. Like, the project entails the subject's, in this case we'll use your Anya's, mind being bent by an advanced form of sound and brain wave manipulation technology. You've witnessed the procedure, I believe... The procedure, although stronger now with the information kept in Anya..."  
  
"That's something I want to know." Kai spoke up, looking up for the first time. "How is it the information was kept INSIDE Anya? I mean, how can a whole file on how to do some mind alteration experiment be stored in Anya like she was an organic floppy disk?"  
  
"A delicate modus operandi that involved implanting a tiny electronic device holding the information near Anya's brain via the neck and spinal cord. She was tattooed at the point of entry as identification and as a download outlet."  
  
"So that's why she was so sensitive about me grabbing her scarf that time..." Tyson mumbled to himself.  
  
"So what else have you got?" Ray asked.  
  
"As I said before. The procedure, since Anya's return to BIOVOLT, has a stronger hold than the previous experiments. Previous experiments were weaker, subjects were able to escape from the hold. Since Anya's return, the experiment became stronger. But there is one flaw in the experiment. In order to control Anya, the Mind Control Device, for lack of a better name, was created. It controls the intensity of brain and sound wave signals that's sent to Anya's mind."  
  
"How?" Kenny asked, aware he was interrupting but curious.  
  
"The device implanted in Anya's head. It doubles as a receiver for the signals. The device, which I believe is being held by Balkov, can alter how far under control Anya becomes. But, there is a flaw in the whole experiment. Anya's memories and emotions."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kai asked.  
  
Roger cleared his throat and got himself some water before continuing. "Anya's general memories are still intact, and with that, her emotions to those memories. If those memories are triggered, we may be able to help her snap out of the control. If we can do that, then hopefully, you'll be able to win the match. It's the only plan we have."  
  
Max stood up from his seat and walked to Kai, patting him on the shoulder. "It's a good thing you're so close to Anya, then, Kai. You know her better than all of us put together."  
  
"Yeah, Kai! I mean, you stand more of a chance than the rest of us." Tyson added.  
  
Kai lowered his head, thinking. Roger nodded. "It won't be an easy fight, Kai. Anya's pretty deep under her uncle's wrath."  
  
"Don't worry..." Kai muttered. "I'll win. Anya isn't some prize for Boris to flaunt."  
  
******  
  
"Anya. You will win this match. Failure is not an option."  
  
Anya nodded, standing before her uncle. Boris dismissed her and the other three boys after their debriefing. A scientist came in after the team and cleared his throat and held out the thick wand shaped device to Boris. "I've altered it as per your request, sir. But I must warn you; overuse and exceeding the recommended signal strength will result in a loss of control and possible bran damage..."  
  
"Pure technicality. Well done. Now, I think the five minute time out is nearly over. Let's see the Bladebreakers try and win this one..."  
  
===================================================  
  
ssykes4000 - Hey! That plushie was mine to begin with! (CA: NO! My plushie!) You have one already!  
  
SulliMike23 - Ah ah ah. *gets Anya and Kai to release their beyblades and bitbeasts* This isn't football; pitch invasions are not allowed!  
  
Mizu_Tenshi - Yah, he's okay. No way was I gonna recreate the Bryan / Ray match!!!  
  
Every Storm Has An End - Yup Yup! Five of my muses are the Gundam Wing boys!! Chi and Verbrennen just turned up one day...  
  
ShadowYami - (Anya: *green eyed monster returns...*) Gods, you had to encourage her, didn't you...  
  
Anime: Three... two... one...  
  
Anya: YAMA!!! YOU KEEP YOUR HENTAI SODDEN HANDS AWAY!!!!!  
  
Duo: *sniggers* Nice joke, SY...  
  
Anime: Trust you to like it...  
  
Duo: What...? You didn't appoint me as Hentai Muse for nuthin' you know...  
  
Anime: *slaps forehead as Duo keeps poking fun at Anya.* 


	30. Finality

Anime: Hey peeps! 'tis the big one now! Kai and Anya's first match since the beginning of the fic!  
  
Anya: This should be interesting...  
  
Kai: Especially since she's gotten the others working over time.  
  
Anya: Who?  
  
Anime: *counting fingers* Heero, Trowa, CK and Quatre. Action and Adventure, Angst and Fluff. Sooo..... let's get this story going!!!  
  
======================================================  
  
"AND NOW, THE FINAL DECIDING MATCH. FOR PROJECT MINDSET; ANYA BALKOV AND FOR BLADEBREAKERS KAI HIWATARI!"  
  
Kai stood at the edge of the dish, clutching his beyblade. Anya was at the other end, her face neutral, but her eyes smouldering.  
  
"So what do you make of this match, Brad!?"  
  
"I say I hope Kai wins..."  
  
"You will not make any..."  
  
"I get the picture kid! Anyway, with his Dranzer bitbeast, will the fire phoenix melt the icy harpy's attack, or will Anya's cool playing style leave Kai frozen in his tracks?"  
  
"CAPTAINS, AT THE READY. THREE.... TWO..... ONE......"  
  
"LET IT..." Kai started.  
  
"RRRRRIIIIIPPPPPP!!" Anya ended.  
  
The blue blade and the purple and white blades both landed into the dish with precision and started circling the dish. Already, Anya's blade was picking up more speed as it spun. Finally, the blade shot away from the river edge and crashed into the blue blade, sending fiery sparks flying.  
  
"Anya is certainly not wasting any time with tippy toeing around, is she, AJ?"  
  
"And why would she have to? She's an excellent beyblader who gave Kai a run for his money when they first had their first beyblade match against each other."  
  
"I hope Kai brought his jogging shoes because it looks like a repeat of that will be on its way!"  
  
"Draphiel; Icy Apparition!"  
  
The white and red glowing harpy emerged from her bit chip with a mournful screech. Mist surrounded the beybladers and the dish. The temperature dropped dramatically, making everyone put their jackets back on again. Soon, the ghostly harpies appeared, all seeming more sinister and decayed.  
  
"Dranzer! Spiral Survivor!"  
  
The phoenix also emerged, flapping its wings impressively. The beyblade it resided in started spinning a little more erratically, producing the defensive wind barrier. The ghostly harpies swiped at Dranzer. Although Spiral Survivor kept the bulk of the force from harming the phoenix, some scratches were incurred. Finally, all the ghost harpies grouped together and made one large tackle at Dranzer. His defensive shield kept him from being knocked down, but the tackle caused the hurricane to dissipate.  
  
"DRAPHIEL; GRAB IT!!!"  
  
The harpy shot forward and grabbed Dranzer's wings in her hands. Kai clenched his fists as Dranzer screeched and attempted to beat Draphiel away.  
  
"Well, Kai? Why don't you just give up and surrender. I'm sure my uncle would welcome you back with open arms..." Anya said, laughing as though the battle and Kai's apparent current hopelessness amused her.  
  
Kai frowned at Anya. "I won't back down, Anya. I care for you too much to let you down like this!"  
  
"Save the soppiness, Kai. It doesn't affect me. Draphiel; get it over with!"  
  
"Dranzer; stay strong!"  
  
"Kai..."  
  
Kai looked back at Anya, who looked at him with watery, scared looking eyes. He shuddered for a moment, confused. She looked liked the lost little girl from before she had left the Abbey.  
  
"Kai... I'm scared...."  
  
"Scared?"  
  
Kai lowered his guard, worried but hopeful. Was Anya trying to break through Boris's control? Anya suddenly smirked. "Psyche. Draphiel; Harpies' Ice Hurricane!!!!"  
  
The harpy began to spin. The tornado rose, ice bullets now flying through the air. Draphiel shot bigger and bigger bullets at Dranzer. As with Tyson and Robert's match, some of these icicles ended up flying around Kai and embedding themselves into the stadium floor. Anya laughed. Shaking some ice shards from his hair, Kai frowned and yelled.  
  
"DRANZER!!!"  
  
"You're too easy to manipulate, Kai..." Anya muttered, smirking.  
  
The phoenix screeched and flew higher. Draphiel followed, her tornado forgotten. Anya sneered. "You're making this whole match too easy, Kai. I almost feel sorry for beating you... Almost. HARPIES' ICE HURRICANE!!!!"  
  
By the rest of the Bladebreakers, Roger frowned, watching more icicles crash around the Bladebreakers captain, almost blocking their view of him. "This is bad. Kai's hardly putting up a fight."  
  
"Why's he holding back?" Max asked no one in particular.  
  
In the crowd, Rosa stood up and shouted at Kai at the top of her voice. "KAI! You have to get a grip and beat her!!!"  
  
"You've gotta be cruel to be kind to the ones you love!" Enrique added.  
  
Kai looked up and looked at Enrique and Rosa, hearing their advice over the howling winds. Anya seemed to have heard the Spaniard and Italian's counsel as well. She laughed quite evilly.  
  
"I almost forgot! You DID mention something about loving me. Oh well, your loss. Love is a weak emotion Kai. Look what it has done to your gameplay!"  
  
A screech from the phoenix above their heads caught their attention. Dranzer was furiously trying to flap its wings. Draphiel had her arms around one of the fire bird's wings. Anya sneered, believing victory to be hers.  
  
"You're wrong..." a voice reached Anya's ears.  
  
"Say what?" She asked, looking back at Kai.  
  
His head was down, eyes closed. His whole posture was relaxed. Finally, he looked up and crimson met silver. "Love isn't a weak emotion, Anya. It took me a while to learn that. I'm going to show you; love is what gives us strength! DRANZER!!!"  
  
Dranzer screeched and with a furious flap, flung Draphiel off. The harpy caught herself before crashing into the dish.  
  
"Dranzer, Fire Arrow!"  
  
The phoenix released a column of fire at the harpy. Anya frowned. "Draphiel! More back-up! Icy Apparition!"  
  
More harpies appeared again. All surrounded Dranzer, who kept releasing blasts of fire at them. In between battling the ice copies, Dranzer screeched at Draphiel, who simply hovered some way away from the fire bird, watching and apparently listening. Kai was holding eye contact with Anya.  
  
"Anya. If I have to beat you to get the real you back, then I will!"  
  
"The real me? Hah! This is the real me, Kai! Deal with it. I'm powerful. I'm a Balkov, and captain of Project Mindset. I'm going with my uncle."  
  
"No can do, Anya. You're a Bladebreaker and YOU are staying with us!"  
  
Anya blinked, something at the back of her mind nagging at her. "What did you just say?" she asked, frowning.  
  
"You are a Bladebreaker, Anya. You're staying with us..."  
  
~~Darkness. No, not dark, just dim. Everyone dressed up. Pink heart shaped fairy lights twinkling all around. Looking at a bey dish. Kai standing and scowling across from Mark. "No can do. Anya is a Bladebreaker. She's staying with us."~~  
  
Anya shut her eyes and shook her head. "What the...?"  
  
"What's happening?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I think... Kai is tapping into Anya's memories..." Kenny deduced.  
  
"Dranzer; Flame Saber!"  
  
Dranzer threw more fire at the ice harpies around him. Anya snapped away from her confusion for a moment and frowned. "Draphiel; more back-up!"  
  
Draphiel still hovered, but summoned more scary ice copies of herself. Kai looked back at Anya, who seemed unsure.  
  
"Anya. Remember when we were kids back at the Abbey? Remember when we snuck out into Moscow sometime before your birthday?"  
  
"What's this got to do with anything?" the girl spat back.  
  
"Remember when we stopped at the river and skipped stones? You won, didn't you? You got your stones further than any of us."  
  
"You guys let me win." Anya said before she could stop herself. She then frowned, but uncertain. "You didn't think I was good enough to win on my own...?"  
  
"Not that. We wanted you to win because it was your birthday."  
  
Anya stared down at the dish to avoid looking at Kai. Her purple and white blade was in a stalemate deadlock with Kai's own blue blade. Boris frowned and held out the device in his hand. He turned the knob on the device. Anya winced and put a hand up to her forehead, attempting to shake off the sudden headache. As soon as it started, it seemed to disappear. Anya looked back up at Kai, her eyes darker and more hateful.  
  
"No. You guys just thought I wasn't strong enough to throw the stones far enough! Why do you think I tried throwing you guys into the water?!"  
  
"Whoa... that was one major power surge." Dizzi announced.  
  
"What do you mean, Dizzi?" Kathy asked, sitting next to Max.  
  
"Dizzi's picked up some sort of signal. But it's directed more at Anya..." Kenny said.  
  
"Must be the brain wave device. Boris must be trying to alter Anya's mind." Roger said, frowning.  
  
Draphiel extended her winged arms and screeched a battle cry, directing her legion of copies. Dranzer fought on with the same determination as Kai.  
  
"Anya! You've got to fight it! Don't you remember when you left the Abbey? You cried for us that night. You didn't want to be anywhere near Boris!"  
  
"Shut up!" Anya screamed, shaking her head, confused.  
  
~~Cold. Frightened. Faced by old friends. Snow falling. "Be the best bladers for me." Sudden warmth. Bodies holding each other in embrace. Calm, but sad. Four tears. Four little wells in the falling snow.~~  
  
Anya looked up, frowning, but not noticing the tear that dared to leave a trail down her cheek. Kai noticed, though. "You do remember! Think about it, Anya. Why did you leave in the first place!?"  
  
Anya winced again. At the team bench, Boris raised the power on the signal. This time, Anya shivered and clutched her head. The conflict of power between her memories and the brain wave signals ripped her head apart from the inside. Kai frowned and called out to Anya.  
  
"Fight it, Anya! Remember; why DID you leave us and the Abbey?"  
  
~~Fear. Pain. Resolution. Need to escape. Uncle; evil. Must escape...~~  
  
Boris frowned and turned the knob to just before the highest recommended signal strength. Anya yelped slightly. Her eyes were so dark by now that it seemed Anya was beyond the point of return. "I won't be corrupted. I'm Anya Balkov and I will win!"  
  
Draphiel on the other hand represented Anya's true state of mind. Draphiel simply stood stock still, watching her icy ghost copies fighting Dranzer, looking lost and panicky. Anya punched the air in front of her as if trying to punch an invisible opponent and shouted.  
  
"Draphiel! Beat him already!"  
  
Decidedly, the harpy called more Icy Apparitions and sent them to Dranzer. Kai suddenly had an idea. Reaching around his neck, Kai unclasped the necklace and threw it at Anya. "Catch!"  
  
Anya grabbed the flying trinket and stared at the ornament. The white rose twinkled up at Anya. She shook as more memories, and their added emotions, fought against the mind control.  
  
~~Knock knock.  
  
"Anya! Do you wanna get the door? I'm still trying to do Mariah's hair for her!"  
  
Sigh. Open the hotel door. No one. About to return into the hotel room, but what was that? Picking up the parcel. Reading the card addressed to 'Anya'. 'Please wear this tonight'. Unsigned... opening the box. Beautiful... White rose... My favourite. But who...? Secret admirer? Enrique? No. Tyson? Snigger. Never. But... only one who might know... Smile...  
  
Only one...~~  
  
"K...Kai...." Anya whispered fearfully, more to herself than to anyone else. A screech caught her attention. Draphiel, who reacted to Anya's emotions, was more confused now, sending the ghost harpies all over the place. Some simply crashed into the dish, some dissipated, few hit the phoenix. One was heading straight for Kai without his notice.  
  
"KAI!"  
  
Kai looked up and saw the vengeful woman bird lunge for him with an unearthly scream. He lifted his arms to protect his head. He waited for the impact. It never came. A screech did though, and a cool breeze. Looking up, Kai gaped. Draphiel had the ghost in an arm lock, keeping the other harpy from mauling Kai with her talons. On the other side of the dish, Anya started shivering, relieved she managed to get Draphiel on track in time. Boris snarled.  
  
"You will not fail me, Anya." he muttered. He turned the dial again; this time, past the limit. The force tore through Anya, causing her to scream in pain and forced her to her knees.  
  
"Anya!" Kai shouted.  
  
~~Hiding; running. Must hide. Must run. Cannot let him find me. Cannot let anyone know I'm alive. Always running. Take his experiment with me. Lose it. Must run... always running... always hiding...~~  
  
"I don't want to run anymore..."  
  
Tears stung the girl's eyes and she looked up. "I refuse to run."  
  
"Anya?" Kai dared to ask.  
  
Standing slowly, Anya turned. "I won't... be manipulated... anymore...." she muttered through clenched teeth and fists.  
  
"You will beat him, Anya. Get back there and win!"  
  
"NO!" Anya shouted back, though it seemed to hurt her as she did.  
  
"Yes, you will!" Boris said and turned the signal strength to maximum power. Anya hadn't screamed this time, but simply whimpered and hugged herself through the experience. Kai made to move and run to Anya, but the icicles from the beginning of the match hadn't melted yet and blocked his path. However, Anya wouldn't want his help. She opened her eyes and nodded.  
  
"I will win..." she muttered, eyes half closed, hypnotic. Anya clenched her fists tight and shouted at Draphiel. "Draphiel!"  
  
Draphiel stood stock still again, watching Anya. Blader and bitbeast held the gaze before the harpy nodded. Turning, the harpy flew straight for the meagre group of harpy copies and the big red phoenix.  
  
"Anya!" Kai shouted.  
  
"Don't do it!" Rosa and Enrique called out.  
  
"Fight it!" The Bladebreakers yelled.  
  
The harpy collided with a force so powerful it sent both bladers flying back and sprawling on the ground with a crash. The ice that caged Kai in shattered. The mist cleared. One blade was spinning wobbly and one was on its side. Anya smiled weakly.  
  
"I win. I win... I won't be manipulated."  
  
Boris growled and turned away. Before he could get too far, someone sent him sprawling. Roger rubbed his knuckles and mouthed some words unfit for young ears. He blew on the fist and bent down to pick up the Russian.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Mr Balkov. Roger's the name, and in the name of the law and the BBA, I'm placing you under arrest. For perverting the course of justice and for illegal exploitation and experimentation on human beings. Now hand over that thing."  
  
Boris looked up and frowned. He held up the Mind Control Device he used to control Anya. "This? Here then. Fetch!" Boris flung the little machine against the wall. It shattered, sending little electronic fragments across the corridor.  
  
******  
  
"Anya...? C'mon, Anya. Wake up."  
  
Kai held the unconscious girl in his arms, gently shaking her. She remained unconscious. The rest of the Bladebreakers were standing a little way off, watching.  
  
"Is she okay?" Max dared to ask.  
  
"I... I don't know..." Tyson mumbled.  
  
"What happened?" Kenny asked.  
  
"She was just alright, shaky for a moment, but then she just... just collapsed..." Ray muttered.  
  
A sound caught their attention. Kai held Anya tighter, hope lighting up in his face. "Anya?"  
  
Silver eyes opened and met crimson. Kai smiled relieved. "Thank God you're alright..."  
  
Anya blinked for a moment. Her face was blank like freshly fallen snow. "...who are you...?"  
  
=====================================================  
  
Anya: ....  
  
Kai: ....  
  
Anime: ^_^!  
  
Duo: *blink*  
  
Heero: Well?  
  
Anime: Well... That definitely was adventurous and action-packed... And you were working pretty hard Trowa.  
  
Trowa: I try.  
  
Duo: *pouts* I never got a job in this. Even the kid and Quat got a role.  
  
Anime: That's because they were fluff!!! You can't have Anya-Kai angst without fluff!  
  
CK: We did good?  
  
Anime: *glomps Quatre and CK* YEAH!!! You guys are a great tag-team!  
  
Quatre: ack!!!  
  
CA: *pouts* My Quat!!!  
  
Anime: Meh... Our Quat. Or rather, go hug your Quatre plushie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ssykes4000 - Well, you found how Kai helped Anya away from Boris's control. Next chapter is the very last one. *sweatdrops when sykes hits CA* Uh oh... (CA: *glower* Sic 'em, Tiger!!!! *CA's kitten pounces on sykes and starts scratching* Yay!!! Finally, Tiger knows how to pounce and scratch!) (CK: Uh oh...)  
  
SulliMike23 - Oh well, match finished before you could get stuck in, huh? (Anya: It would have been a -real- pity...) Drop the sarcasm.  
  
Kai-is-so-cute-beyblade-rocks - Woah! Long name... (Anya: Humph...) Ah, quit it. It's just a name; they haven't done anything wrong. And thanks for the idea K-I-S-C-B-R. I might consider it. I've already got a sequel lined up for Shadow, if you're interested. It's out in a couple of weeks! (- Shameless plug...)  
  
Mizu_Tenshi - Yup yup! Roger was working for the BBA all along.  
  
Samb101 - Well, one week was soon enough, right?  
  
ShadowYami - (Duo: Erk! Never expected the glomp...) That should keep you happy for the next chapter... Uh oh... Yama did not just say what I think... (Anya: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!? KAI!!!!!)  
  
Every Storm Has An End - *falls over* So many smilies!!!! (CA: Yay! ^____________^ ) Anyway, thanks. Kai isn't available for comment at the moment, but I'm sure he would have said something...  
  
Anime: *watches Anya storm out of room to look for boyf* Kami help Kai when she finds him...  
  
Duo: Why? Sweetcakes has nuthin' to worry 'bout with Kai.  
  
Anime: *blinks* Sweetcakes...?  
  
Duo: What?  
  
Anime: Since when have you ever called Anya 'Sweetcakes?'  
  
Duo: Urm... Just before I started calling Kai 'Hot-Cheeks'... sometime after I started flirtin'...  
  
Anime: *slaps forehead* D'oh... trust me to get a hentai Duo... 


	31. Epilogue Unrequited and Forgotten Love

Anime: Alright, just Quatre and Trowa in this one. Give CK a break, seeing as for most of the fluff in this fic, he provided.  
  
Anya: ...  
  
Anime: You know, this was the quietest she's ever been in the whole fic.  
  
CA: Can't blame her! Uncle Boris messed up her mind.  
  
Anime: Says a lot for you, doesn't it? Anyway, could it be Anya-kins is a little bit upset over her and Kai's first major fall out?  
  
Anya: ...  
  
Anime: Yoo hoo... Anime to Anya, c'mon in psycho gal. *waves hand in front of Anya's face* Kami... she's takin' that pretty bad... Way to go, Yama...  
  
Duo: *wraps arm 'round Anya* Yo. No need to worry, Sweetcakes. Duo-kins is here to comfort ya. *sidles over a little -too- close*  
  
Anya: *frown and death glare* Not so close! *punches Duo*  
  
Anime: *winces* Ow... felt the sting on that one...  
  
======================================================  
  
"Red..."  
  
"Well done. Now, what's the shape?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Well? Take your time."  
  
"...square...?"  
  
"Oh! So close. It's a rectangle. Now, what's the picture on the back?"  
  
In the brightly and cheerfully decorated room, Kai stood a little way off, watching the scene before him. The woman gave the girl the red rectangle. Curiously, the girl turned the shape over and her face brightened at the picture. "Flower!" she squealed.  
  
The woman grinned and clapped her hands. "Well done, Lizzy! Now, your turn Anya. Can you tell me what this... oh, you're colouring in a picture. Do you want to share it with the rest of the group?"  
  
The purplenette was engrossed in her work, colouring on her bit of paper. She didn't appear to acknowledge the woman and simply picked up another colour pencil to use. Kai watched as the woman reached out to take the paper. Then he saw the change in moods in Anya. At first, not acknowledging the group, quickly to fear and confusion then anger and possessiveness, in the space of five seconds. Anya snatched her picture away, holding it close to her. The woman, used to this type of behaviour, simply smiled. "Mustn't be finished. Okay then. Maybe you'll show it to us later." she said, before returning to the other children in the group.  
  
Anya looked down at the picture she just drew, then up directly at Kai. She studied him for a moment, curiosity building in her face. Finally, she stood and walked silently to the boy, holding her picture. The bluenette smiled when Anya came up close, smiling shyly at Kai. She held out the paper to Kai, inviting him to look at the picture. Kai accepted the paper and looked at it, smiling.  
  
Although it looked like an eight year old drew it, Kai admired it, all the same. It was a portrait. Kai guessed she had been watching him all afternoon as he stood against the wall. His hair had extra spikes and he was wearing a white top for some reason. Behind him, obviously something Anya had added in herself, were bright red and gold wings, resembling Dranzer's. Kai looked up and Anya, who looked hopeful.  
  
"It's a great picture. This is what you think I look like?"  
  
The girl's face broke out into a big smile and she nodded furiously. Silently, she appeared to be laughing to herself before pulling Kai's arm and leading him to a small table littered with paper and pencils. Kai smiled as Anya started another picture, offering more paper to Kai, urging him to draw as well.  
  
******  
  
"Any news doctor?"  
  
"Some good, some bad. Which do you want first?"  
  
"Erm... give us the good news..."  
  
"Well, it appears Anya hasn't suffered any major brain damage. She hasn't incurred much physical damage and over time, will heal."  
  
"The bad news?"  
  
"Unfortunately, unlike the other patients were involved in the event, Anya's memory is completely shot. She didn't recognise any of the names we mentioned, or any of the pictures we showed her. Her speech, too. She's become mute. We believe it's the shock of the experience and the device implanted in her. Whether she recovers from either... is debatable."  
  
Tyson frowned and looked through the glass window into the care room. Kai and Anya were sat across from each other, drawing. Ray shook his head. "Poor Anya..."  
  
"How about that thing in her head?" Max asked.  
  
"We cannot be sure whether or not it's affecting her mental processes..."  
  
"But can't you just remove it; to be sure?" Kenny piped up.  
  
"Unfortunately, with our limited knowledge of the experiment she was involved in, removal of the device may make matters worse."  
  
"What do you mean? Those files the BBA sent have all the information you need about the experiment."  
  
"True; they say how to carry it out. But they lack the required medical files. As far as we know, the device is connected to her spinal cord and the base of her brain. With the device in such a precarious location, removal may cause paralysis, brain damage... maybe even worse."  
  
The boys avoided looking at each other or the doctor when he said that. Making his good day, he left, reading the patient files in his hands. Tyson growled. "I know Anya and I always fought and hardly got on, but this isn't something she needs."  
  
"Or Kai. He must really hate Boris and BIOVOLT now..." Ray muttered, turning away from the viewing window. A nurse came towards the boys, smiling softly.  
  
"I'm sorry boys, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave now. Visiting time is over."  
  
"Hey, will Kai be staying longer then?" Max asked, looking back into the room. By now, Anya was showing off her new picture to Kai; a mass of squiggles and lines brought together to look like a garden.  
  
"I suppose. He hasn't interrupted the session so far, and removing him may disrupt it slightly... but still. Can you boys leave now?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
Outside, the Bladebreakers saw Enrique and Rosa from the Majestics waiting. Rosa smiled and walked up to the boys. "How's Anya?"  
  
"Fine, but the doctor says that her memory is near enough erased and she's mute." Max summarised. "They're keeping her here until they make more progress."  
  
"Oh... that's a shame..." she said sadly. "And so far away from Japan or Russia."  
  
Tyson stretched. "So... what will Kai do now? I mean, Anya's in there, and might not come out for a long time. And he can't exactly get a house in America, can he?"  
  
"Knowing Kai, he'll find a way and wait. He loves Anya too much." Enrique said.  
  
"How do you know?" Ray asked.  
  
"Simple. We're the Love Police." Enrique said jokily. "Seriously, you can tell if you know what to look for. And Rosa and I can tell that Kai won't abandon Anya for anything."  
  
******  
  
"That's a great picture, Anya."  
  
The girl looked up from her third picture and grinned. She looks so much happier... Kai noted, remembering what she was like in their youth back in Moscow. Kai almost wished she would never regained the traumatic memories, just so she could stay so carefree. Anya leaned forward and hugged Kai suddenly, startling him. The girl pulled away and continued colouring in as if nothing happened. Kai sighed. He could tell it was going to be a long road, but he'll walk it all the way, helping Anya along. Kai took Anya's free hand and squeezed it, causing her to look up.  
  
"Don't worry Anya. We'll get through this. We've been through too much to give up now. Okay?"  
  
Anya smiled lightly, whether or not she understood what Kai meant was arguable. Still, she squeezed back and kept colouring, never letting go of Kai's hand.  
  
=====================================================  
  
Anime: *sniff sniff* Good work guys!!!! We're done! Our first fic over and done with. Capeesh. Finito. Finished. Completed. *breaks out the alcohol-free champagne* Poor Duo. No drinky for you.  
  
Duo: *bandaged up* All I did was offer my support!  
  
Anime: Yeah, but you know Anya and Kai. I'm surprised you recovered from your last attempt at flirting with them both at the same time so soon...  
  
Duo: *shrugs* I'm the God of Death. You give me a licking and I come back kicking.... *smirky smirky*  
  
Anime: *sweatdrops* You just had to put it that way, didn't you...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ssykes4000 - (CA: WAH!!! That hurts! Sic him, Tiger! *Tiger jumps onto Sykes' back and starts scratching the top of his head until bald* ^_^ Nice kitty!) Wack! Soz, Sykes! Bad CA!  
  
SulliMike23 - I'm afraid she did *nods head* And Anya and Kai had a major row. No idea what about though. But they're... copable at the moment. Not talking to each other, but not mauling either.  
  
Mizu_Tenshi - Those are the breaks. Life is cruel, especially when you're in love. I'll see what I can do about Anya's memory, K? But not in this story. I've been asked to do a sequel... What do you think?  
  
ShadowYami - Yeah, great going, Yama. Anyway, thanks for the chicken teryaki! Very yummy! And maybe an apology to the couple won't go a miss... I know he's safe, your safe and I'm safe, but c'mon; I'M RUNNING OUT OF ICE CREAM IN THE HOUSE!!!!!  
  
Samb101 - Well, gotta wait until the sequel, if it gets enough backing...  
  
Every Storm Has An End - Thanks! ^_^  
  
Wo-ai-ni-kai-hiwatari - When more people say they want a sequel, I'll meet the demand and make one. Thanks for the idea! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
